


Странные судьбы

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gongolin, Humour, M/M, Гондолин, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, жареная курица, комедия ошибок, очень плохие стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Город Гондолин живет мирной жизнью, и всё же некоторые его граждане таят обиды, властолюбие и противоестественные желания: Маэглин жаждет занять положение законного наследника Тургона и супруга Идриль; Салгант надеется отомстить за прошлые унижения; а Эктелион и Глорфиндэль предаются обману, даже когда посвящают свои жизни долгу.В комедии ошибок раскроются многие тайны, но произойдет это постепенно и с большой путаницей.Перевод на русский язык фанфика Strange Fortunes, автор Tehta





	1. Измена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Fortunes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705637) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> От переводчика
> 
> Возрастной рейтинг за тематику.  
> Я решила изменить транскрипцию имени главного героя и попробовать вариант "Глорфиндэль".

Тайный город Гондолин слепил глаза. Солнце сияло на белых стенах, вспыхивало отражениями в высоких окнах многочисленных башен, пламенело золотом на крышах. Внизу, во дворах, сверкали фонтаны: каждая струя – что поток бриллиантов, украшенный крошечными радугами.

Маэглин находил, что это всё безвкусица.

Безвкусица, и притом потрясающая. Когда Маэглин проходил по городу, неизбежные лучи солнца резали ему глаза, пока он невольно не приобрел привычку то и дело щуриться. Маэглину, разумеется, нравилось, как он выглядит с таким выражением лица (глубоким, непостижимым и зрелым), поскольку многие демонстрировали тревожную наклонность принимать слишком большие темные глаза Маэглина за свидетельство детской ранимости. Но каково назначение всего этого блеска? Великолепнейшие вещи как раз лучше всего смотрятся не под полуденным солнцем, а в приглушенном освещении, в сумраке. Именно таковы драгоценности гномов, золото, а также  сама квинтэссенция великолепия: золотые волосы.

Маэглин почувствовал знакомое приятное стеснение в груди и вздохнул. Да, нельзя было отрицать, что среди признанных чудес чрезмерно украшенного Гондолина ни одно не обладало такой душераздирающей прелестью, как волосы Идриль в безлунную ночь: их мягкое сияние легко превосходило яркость пламени свечи в руке девушки. Как он жаждал увидеть ее в освещенной факелами пещере или шахте, может быть, в ярком белом платье наподобие тех, коим отдавала предпочтение матушка…

Мечтания завладели Маэглином до такой степени, что он едва не прошел мимо дома Эктелиона и заметил дверь в последний момент, когда еще можно было свернуть, не уронив своего достоинства. Он поднялся по ступенькам, откинул плащ через плечо и постучал, а потом вернулся к своим утонченным размышлениям.

О, Идриль. Кузина Идриль. «Кузина». Какое красивое слово. И притом вероломное, ибо оно связывало Маэглина с Идриль, но в то же время обозначало ее запретность (или по законам Гондолина так выходило). Но, если подумать, кого ему любить, если не свою семью? Больше никто не достоин. У Маэглина не было времени разбирать бессмысленные законы нелогичного народа, который зачем-то дал своему единственному городу семь ненужных имен, а потом назвал его Городом Семи Имен –  очевидно, это было восьмое имя, тут же превратившее всю систему в насмешку.

Да, Маэглину предстояло многому научить гондолиндрим. То был в равной степени долг и право по рождению; какая жалость, что дядя не придерживался того же мнения. Тургон принял Маэглина достаточно тепло, но всё еще обращался с ним со своего рода снисходительной гордостью, какую взрослый мог бы выказывать многообещающему ребенку. К счастью, Маэглин точно знал способ доказать свою зрелость. Никто не сможет считать его ребенком, когда он будет женат, и  возможно, с детьми. Имелись у Маэглина и кое-какие ресурсы: друзья, например… нет, не друзья. Столь высокородный эльф не может ожидать настоящей дружбы. То, чем располагал Маэглин – влиятельные последователи, которыми можно манипулировать, и с их помощью достигать своих целей.

При условии, что этих последователей путем манипуляций можно заставить открыть дверь. Эктелион, похоже, совсем не торопился это сделать.

Маэглин мог и подождать; он не лишен терпения. Но заставлять ждать племянника короля Тургона – значит оскорблять короля Тургона и его город. Маэглин сомневался, что Эктелион сознательно намеревается нанести такое оскорбление, и потому постучал снова.

– Это я, Маэглин!

Он мог бы подслушать у замочной скважины, но такое поведение, приемлемое и даже ожидаемое в Нан Эльмоте, под отцовским надзором, менее подходит второму лицу Гондолина. Кроме того, дверь с виду была толстая и звуконепроницаемая. Маэглин уже собирался постучать еще раз, погромче, когда дверь наконец открылась.

– Добрый день, Маэглин, – Эктелион поклонился, как и следовало, но не сопроводил поклон немедленным приглашением зайти в дом, что уже не так соответствовало приличиям.

– Да, добрый день.

Маэглин шагнул в прохладную, полутемную прихожую. Напустив на себя обычный властный вид, он протолкнулся мимо Эктелиона и направился вверх по лестнице, в личные комнаты Эктелиона – или, скорее, в его единственную, необычайно обширную личную комнату. Акустика там была превосходная; из-за высоких потолков и избытка окон помещение выглядело как часть открытого, залитого светом внешнего пространства. По крайней мере, просторная мебель отличалась приятной простотой и расставлена была хорошо; впрочем, в отличие от большинства предметов, кровать выглядела не столь уж тщательно сработанной.

– А, Маэглин! Здравствуй.

Глорфиндэль стоял в нескольких футах от кровати и прислонялся к стене с совершенно неподобающей небрежностью.  

– Глорфиндэль, – кивнул в ответ Маэглин. – Я думал, ты в отъезде.

– Был в отъезде. Я вернулся только сегодня утром.

– Понятно, – Маэглину пришлось признать, что Глорфиндэль выглядит как потрепанный путешественник. Например, его туника болталась нараспашку. Глорфиндэль не зашнуровал её в  ожидании визита Маэглина, и это казалось проявлением неуважения со стороны Глорфиндэля, поскольку времени у того было полно. Маэглин целенаправленно уставился на него -- на вызывающее одеяние.

Глорфиндел оглядел себя.

– У  нас с Эктелионом только что был учебный бой, – сказал он.

Пояснение оставляло желать лучшего в качестве извинения за внешний вид (или даже за долгое ожидание). Маэглин решил съязвить в отместку.

– Тогда, полагаю, правду говорят про вас двоих.

Глорфиндэль потеребил свою тунику:

– Что говорят?

– Будто вы наедине ставите бои, чтобы они производили более сильное впечатление.

– Ах, это! – Эктелион прошел мимо Маэглина и встал рядом с Глорфиндэлем. – Да, я слышал, что мы слишком согласованно двигаемся для спонтанности, но скучная правда в том, что мы просто очень хорошо друг друга знаем. Как бы там ни было, ни я, ни Глорфиндэль никогда не стали бы сражаться ради проигрыша; это известно всякому, кто хоть немного с нами знаком.

Он послал Глорфиндэлю вызывающий взгляд, и такой же получил в ответ. Маэглин задумался, кто же побеждал в том прерванном бою. Оба впечатляли: хорошо сложены, но изящны – двое искуснейших бойцов в городе. Конечно, слегка раздражала их общая склонность звать его «Маэглин», а не «господин» или «принц»; но, как говаривала матушка, лошади и охотничьи собаки ничего не стоят, если не показывают норов. Маэглин в целом понял, почему она выбрала Эктелиона и Глорфиндэля для своего почетного эскорта, и испытывал к ней благодарность за таких потенциально полезных сторонников, оставленных ему в наследство. Сегодня, однако, Маэглин желал говорить только с одним – с Эктелионом, чье наполовину тэлерийское  происхождение, как у самого Маэглина, позволяло ожидать понимания.

– Эктелион, мне нужно встретиться с тобой. Наедине.

Эктелион выгнул бровь.

– Прямо сейчас?

– Естественно, прямо сейчас, – иначе ради чего Маэглин шёл бы через весь город? Вот в чем проблема с этим типажом, с впечатляющими воинами: они даже менее разумны, чем средний горожанин. Несмотря на пояснение Маэглина, Эктелион и Глорфиндэль на мгновение обменялись вопросительными взглядами, а потом Глорфиндэль отошел от стены и указал на стоявший рядом стол.

– Маэглин, дело в том, что мы заняты. Как ты знаешь, я только вернулся из предгорий, где осматривал место предстоящих Военных игр. Я бы очень хотел обсудить свои наблюдения с Эктелионом до его встречи с Гильдией Водопроводчиков.

Типичная гондолинская логика! Нельзя было отрицать, что стол завален картами, но высказанный Глорфиндэлем предлог – очевидная бессмыслица.  

– Насколько это срочно? Вы устроили учебный бой, – терпеливо сказал Маэглин.

– Мы думали, что у нас есть время. Встреча у меня через полчаса, – Эктелион нахмурился. – Хватит ли получаса для твоего дела? Мы могли бы назначить встречу в какой-нибудь другой день.

Ограничение не идеальное, но Маэглин не станет больше ждать.

– Хватит.

Эктелион повернулся к Глорфиндэлю и слегка пожал плечами. Глорфиндэль кивнул.

– Тогда нам придется закончить позже.

– Полагаю, – осторожно сказал Эктелион, – в первые несколько дней дома ты будешь очень занят?

– Да, выглядит как-то невесело. И с твоими репетициями мы даже не сможем выпить вечером. – Взгляд Глорфиндэля помрачнел от размышлений, а потом снова прояснился. – Послушай, как насчет завтрашнего дня, перед командирским собранием? Я планировал провести час или около того за внезапной инспекцией дворцовой стражи (завтра мои солдаты на посту), но сейчас я вдруг осознал, что всегда инспектирую дворцовую стражу после возвращения из поездки, – он широко ухмыльнулся. – Чем больше размышляю, тем больше мне нравится мысль о том, чтобы заняться внезапным непроведением инспекции.

Эктелион ответил легкой, но сердечной улыбкой.

– Тогда до завтра.

– До завтра. Приходи ко мне домой. К счастью, я живу недалеко от дворца; сможем пойти на собрание вместе. Прощай, Маэглин. 

 Увидев, как за другом закрылась дверь, Эктелион выдохнул и повел плечами, точно расслабляя тело. Маэглин заметил, что какое-то странное напряжение в комнате исчезло.

– Это был ближний бой, да? – спросил он.

– Да, как обычно, – Эктелион двинулся к столу. – Не подождешь ли ещё минутку, пока я это всё уберу?

Он склонился над картами, сворачивая их в трубку.

– Значит, это всё планы для Военных игр? – спросил Маэглин. – Знаешь, Эктелион, нет нужды так осторожничать, когда я поблизости. Мне следует доверять секреты города, ведь я близкий родственник Тургона.

– Это не вопрос доверия; мне трудно поверить, что один из моих собратьев-воинов стал бы пытаться испортить Игры обманом. Я просто стараюсь, чтобы как можно меньше народа владело этой информацией: если какие-то детали откроются слишком рано, мы будем знать, чья небрежность тому виной. В любом случае, смотреть здесь не на что: настоящие секреты я спрятал, когда услышал твой стук. – Покончив со своим делом, Эктелион выпрямился.

– Ты об этом хотел поговорить? О Военных играх?

– Нет. Я…

Как начать? Маэглин не мог открыто упомянуть заключение брака между близкими родственниками: сначала надо было удостовериться, что Эктелион – сочувствующий союзник; но выяснять отношение Эктелиона к предмету разговора следовало с осторожностью. В довершение несчастья, Маэглин не мог придумать никакой другой пример неоднозначного брака, чтобы на него сослаться. Придется говорить туманно и надеяться, что во время разговора появится лазейка.

– Эктелион, мы часто беседовали о том, как отличаются законы и обычаи разных культур: здесь, в Гондолине; среди народа моего отца… среди твоих тэлерийских родственников.  


 Эктелион кивнул.

– Мы оба знаем, что основные правила, по которым строится жизнь, не везде одинаковы. Конечно, они могут отличаться не только от культуры к культуре, но и от одной личности к другой. Даже здесь, в нолдорском городе, существуют те, кто регулярно нарушает, или, по крайней мере, игнорирует законы и обычаи нолдор. – Он бросил мрачный взгляд в сторону кровати, словно считал незаконной легкую асимметрию покрывала. – Я пришел к убежденности, что, в конечном итоге, каждый должен прожить свою жизнь в согласии с собственной совестью и моральным суждением.

Слова Эктелиона были приятны и утешительны (и весьма), но чрезмерно въедливый педантизм Маэглину показался скучен.

– О, брось эту лекцию по сравнительной нравственности. Я хотел бы поговорить об отличиях воззрений нолдор и синдар относительно брака.

– Брака? Полагаю, некоторые синдар чуть более открыто относятся к любви вне брака, но думаю, что само понятие во всех известных мне эльфийских культурах рассматривается одинаково: как союз, связывающий мужчину и женщину до конца…

– Само собой, очевидная основа всегда одинакова! Но, то есть… мне кажется, что нолдор ограничивают выбор подходящих партнеров сильнее других культур.

– Гм. В чем же?

Разговор оказался даже сложнее, чем ожидал Маэглин; ему требовалось время, чтобы подумать . Он подошел к большой отдельно стоящей арфе и тронул струны, рассеянно прикидывая состав их металлического сплава.  

– Маэглин, – Эктелион подошел и приложил руку к инструменту, заглушая звук. – Пусть я и не хочу делать необдуманные выводы о причинах твоего интереса к этой теме, тебе, возможно, будет полезно узнать, что сказал король  Тургон: его дочь вольна выйти замуж за того, кого выберет. Я не могу представить, чтобы с тобой было иначе.

При упоминании Идриль грудь Маэглина сдавила привычная приятная боль. Он снова отошел и отвернулся, чтобы рассмотреть стойку для оружия с несколькими искусно расположенными мечами: Эктелион представлял свое оружие так, как другие показывают цветы. Это напомнило Маэглину о прелестной кузине: о том, как она выглядела, когда хлопотала вокруг вазы, а ее волосы лились вперед, словно поток расплавленного металла. Этот образ подбодрил Маэглина, и в порыве вдохновения он отыскал правильный вопрос. Да, придется немного рискнуть, но у Эктелиона ум воина, непривычный к поискам скрытых смыслов, и едва ли он найдет очевидную связь.

– За любого, кого она выберет? Ты уверен? А что, если Идриль захотела бы выйти замуж за своего собственного дядю?

– За дядю? Лорда Фингона? Это кажется невероятным, – у Эктелиона глаза искрились только ему понятным весельем.

– Что здесь такого смешного?

– О, разве слухи до тебя не доходили? Это, конечно, всего лишь сплетня, и потому я должен заметить, что мы не должны уделять ей внимание; но говорят, будто твой дядя…  состоит в близкой дружбе с Маэдросом Феанорионом. В настолько близкой дружбе, что Маэдрос может неодобрительно отнестись к  женитьбе Фингона на ком бы то ни было.

Маэглин ненавидел, когда выяснялось, что он не улавливает суть гондолинских шуток.

– Маэдрос Феанорион не имеет никакого права ограничивать Фингона ни в чем, друг он ему или нет. Он не Верховный король – это нынче дело моего деда. В любом случае, Маэдросу следовало бы радоваться, видя, что друг женится на подходящей невесте. И это снова возвращает нас к вопросу…

– Ты прав, конечно. У него нет никакой реальной власти над другом, – голос Эктелиона теперь звучал жестко, а не задумчиво. – Но к чему всё это беспокойство? Идриль внезапно воспылала страстью к своему отважному дяде? Или ты говоришь о себе? Если я правильно помню, у твоего отца не было сестер.

Маэглин ощутил волну паники. Пусть он и был почти уверен, что замечания Эктелиона высказаны в шутку, но они ложились слишком близко к тайне Маэглина. Маэглин отвернулся к стойке для оружия и, странным образом, нашел нужный отвлекающий маневр.

– Ты знаешь, что за стойкой что-то застряло?

– Извини?

– Какая-то скомканная одежда, похоже.

Маэглин перегнулся через стойку и вытащил то, что за ней лежало. Заинтригованный своей находкой, столь не подходящей к аккуратной комнате Эктелиона, Маэглин перекинул ткань через руку и встряхнул, чтобы развернуть. Это оказалось парадное одеяние из тяжелого бархата, темно-серое с серебром. Нет, не только с серебром: имелась тут и вышивка золотом, возле ворота. Типичная безвкусная нолдорская избыточность. Маэглин насупился и поддел золотую нить.

Нить отделилась и осталась у него на пальцах.

Яркий свет вспыхнул перед глазами у Маэглина, точно молния ударила прямо в сердце. Измена! Он обернулся к Эктелиону и протянул правую руку.

– Что это?

Эктелион пригляделся. На мгновение сквозь обычную сдержанность на его лице проступило потрясение и даже вина, подпитывая самые мрачные подозрения Маэглина. Потом Эктелион моргнул и протянул вперед руку; лицо его было неподвижно, точно резная маска.

– Волос, – сказал Эктелион.

Маэглин отдернул руку до того, как пальцы Эктелиона могли бы осквернить волос прикосновением.

– И чей это волос?

– Глорфиндэля, очевидно. Должно быть, он потерял его во время какого-нибудь нашего учебного боя.

Измена и ложь! Бледность Эктелиона, ровный тон его голоса явно выдавали обман. Но даже если Эктелион не был искусным лжецом, соображал он на удивление быстро, ведь его история почти что имела смысл. Почти, но не совсем.

– Учебный бой в парадной одежде?

– Ну, нет. Ясно, что нет. Судя по тому, где это платье оказалось, я, должно быть, снял его и отдал Глорфиндэлю, а тот, естественно, закинул за ближайший предмет мебели. – Эктелион свыкался со своей ложью, даже чуть грустно улыбнулся. – Замечу, что такое действие не имело бы смысла для тебя или меня, но Глорфиндэль…

– Всё это не имеет смысла! – Маэглин повысил голос, чувствуя в своих словах вес логики. – Как, ради Арды, его волос попал на твою одежду во время боя, если на время боя ты одежду снял? Не говори мне, что волосок случайно попал туда во время вашего поединка: здесь на плече несколько других волосков, зацепившихся за вышивку.

– Ты прав. Полагаю…

– Дай я угадаю. Ты собираешься мне сказать, что Глорфиндэль просто положил голову тебе на плечо до того, как ты разделся. Может быть, у него такая милая привычка?

     Сарказм сработал: Эктелион лишился дара речи.

– Нет, я совершенно точно не собираюсь говорить тебе ничего подобного, – сказал он наконец.

– Итак? – Маэглин ткнул одеянием куда-то в сторону Эктелиона.

– Итак… А что именно ты предлагаешь?

– Прекрати играть в игры. Ясно, что это волосы Идриль.

– Идриль? – Имя прозвучало как мелодия из уст Эктелиона, а лицо его вновь обрело живость. Получив такое доказательство чувства, Маэглин боролся с тошнотой, пока Эктелион продолжал:

 – Понятно. Полагаю, это возможно. Я ведь мог танцевать с ней, когда в последний раз носил эту одежду. Но когда…

– Ты танцевал с ней?

– Да. Но почему… на что ты намекаешь?

Спокойный вопрос Эктелиона заставил Маэглина усомниться в правильности своих подозрений. В конце концов, Идриль мудра и чиста сердцем; возможно, Эктелион совершенно невинно восхищается ею. Маэглин встретил его взгляд, надеясь увидеть чистые и честные глаза. Но Эктелион смотрел настороженно: такие глаза у того, кому есть что скрывать. Маэглин вспомнил о вспышке вины чуть раньше, и неохотно признал свою теорию совершенно разумной.

Прежде всего, она объясняла, отчего Идриль не понимает, что Маэглин – её судьба, а она – его: Идриль рассматривала другие, низшие варианты. И среди низших Эктелион был одной из лучших возможностей. Он обладал властью: хотя поддерживали его в основном безымянные тэлери, их было много. Кроме того, Эктелион талантлив равно как воин и как певец – две профессии, которые, кажется, особенно привлекают женщин. Матушка, например, считала Эктелиона довольно привлекательным, хотя и немного скучным. И правда, у него были скучные темные волосы, но не все предпочитают блондинов.

Эктелион, должно быть, принял молчание Маэглина за капитуляцию.

– Несколько волосков ничего не доказывают, – сказал он.

– Ах, но всё одно к одному. Это объясняет, почему ты не похож на других холостяков из стражи, почему у тебя такой  неопределенно-удовлетворенный вид, хотя я никогда не видел, чтобы ты ухаживал за женщиной. А потом, твои слова об Идриль, сказанные всего несколько минут назад. То, как ты сделал акцент на свободе выбора и малой вероятности брака с Фингоном…

– С Фингоном, который… гм, её дядя.

И вот так Маэглин получил ответ на вопрос, который хотел задать. Он теперь ненавидел Эктелиона не только за предательство, но и за ограниченность ума, такую же, как у остальных. Маэглину было больно от мысли, что он вообще рассматривал подобную личность как потенциального друга.

– Да, её дядя! Ну и что? По крайней мере, он мужчина высокого рода. Что до тебя, то кто твои предки? Обыкновенные трубадуры да архитекторы фонтанов! Сомневаюсь, что тебе достался бы титул лорда, не будь ты таким умелым и популярным среди всех этих мелких крестьян. А теперь  пытаешься забраться еще выше: неужто твоему тщеславию нет никаких пределов? Она внучка твоего Верховного короля! Она настолько выше…

– Маэглин, – приказной тон Эктелиона заставил Маэглина вспомнить родителей. – Хотя я весьма польщен твоим положительным мнением насчет моих способностей, я хотел бы попросить тебя сдерживаться и не кричать на меня в моем собственном доме.

Измена, ложь, а теперь еще и наглость! Маэглин хотел дать пощечину кичливому выскочке, но понимал, что как бы ни тянулся вверх, Эктелион всё равно выше ростом. Маэглин утешился мыслью о том, что состязание за руку Идриль будет выиграно не грубой силой, но умом, а здесь очевидное превосходство на стороне Маэглина.

– Я тебе обещаю: ты на ней не женишься,  – сказал Маэглин.

– Ну да, я тебе могу пообещать то же самое.

Эктелион улыбнулся, словно его слова были попыткой примирения, а не вызовом. Большим усилием воли Маэглин сдержался и не швырнул отвратительную одежду Эктелиону в лицо. Вместо этого он уронил ее на пол, но сперва собрал все драгоценные волоски.

– Я их сохраню, – сказал Маэглин и быстро добавил: – Как доказательство.

Он развернулся на каблуках и вышел, не забыв громко хлопнуть дверью и на верхнем, и на нижнем этаже.

 

 

Когда Маэглин добрался до дворца, он чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее. Он отыскал свой любимый темный закуток возле железных опускных ворот и осмотрел свою левую кисть. Золотые волосы, намотанные на палец, напоминали помолвочное кольцо, кольцо в знак обета. Ну что ж, он дал обет Эктелиону; теперь Маэглин повторил его, обращаясь к волоскам, словно к своей дорогой кузине:

– Он тебя не получит. Он тебя не заслуживает, и я тебя заставлю это понять.

Эктелион пользовался уважением – что с того? У него, должно быть, имелись пороки. Они у всех есть: то есть, у всех, за исключением Идриль. Каковы бы ни были тайные провинности Эктелиона, Маэглин их отыщет.

За дворцовыми окнами Гондолин по-прежнему сверкал как огромный, вульгарный искусственный кристалл, но в этот раз Маэглину не мешала его яркость. Она казалась добрым предзнаменованием для того, кто стремится вытащить наружу глубоко спрятанные тайны.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора
> 
> 1\. Для тех, кто меня не знает (и для тех, кто знает): я люблю конструктивную критику. Я, собственно, люблю всякий фидбек, но особенно заинтересована в комментариях, которые помогут улучшить эту историю и мои писательские навыки в целом. Комментарий не обязательно должен быть уж очень конструктивным. Вопрос вроде «Что происходит с Глорфиндэлем и Эктелионом, и чей это был волос?» тоже приветствуются. Они загадочны, но приветствуются.  
> 2\. Название – косвенная отсылка к толкиновскому эссе «Законы и обычаи эльдар», где нам говорят, что «Брак, за исключением редких несчастливых случаев или странных судеб, был естественным течением жизни для всех эльдар. …время рождения детей приходилось на их молодость или ранние годы зрелости, если не выпадали им странные и суровые судьбы».  
> 3\. Да, у Гондолина точно было множество имен.  
>  «Так говорят и поют: «Гондобар я зовусь и Гондотлибар, Город Камня и Город Живущих в Камне; Гондолином, Песенным Камнем, и Гварэстрином меня именуют – Башней Стражи; Гар Турионом или Тайным местом, ибо я скрыт от очей Мелькора; но те, кто любит меня больше всего, зовут меня Лот, ибо я подобен цветку, и даже Лотенгриолом – цветком, распустившимся на равнине».  
>  Вот почему его звали также «Городом Семи Имен». Кроме того, у нас есть «Лот-и-ладвен», Лилия Долины. И это всё только синдарин; на квенья он назывался «Ондолиндэ». Уверена, что у Моргота тоже было несколько названий для этого города.
> 
> 4\. Когда эльфы впервые пробудились, было три эльфийских рода или расы: ваньяр, нолдор и тэлери. Сильмариллион главным образом рассказывает о нолдор, которым выпала на долю настоящая полоса приключений. Все разнообразные лесные эльфы (e.g. отец Маэглина) – потомки тэлери. Ваньяр живут в Валиноре. В «Падении Гондолина» Эктелион, лорд Фонтана (Фонтанов) описан как нолдо. Однако тэлери известны как самые лучшие певцы, и к тому же любят воду; поэтому я чувствую, что придуманное нолдорско-тэлерийское происхождение Эктелиона согласуется с каноном. Многие выдающиеся нолдор были смешанного происхождения: например, Тургон отчасти происходил от ваньяр, и жена у него была из ваньяр. (В этом фике я решила, что Глорфиндэль – ее родственник. Ну, он же блондин).  
> 5\. Относительно всего разговора «о различных обычаях в отношении брака». Хотя в Сильмариллионе сказано, что «[Маэглина] тронула красота Идриль, и он желал ее, не имея надежды. Эльдар не женятся при столь близком родстве, и никогда до тех пор никто не испытывал такого желания», в эссе «О законах и обычаях эльдар» мы читаем, что «Двоюродные брат и сестра, следует заметить, могли пожениться, но редко заключали брак или желали его заключить, кроме [тех случаев], когда один из родителей у каждого [из вступающих брак] не состоит в близком родстве с остальными»/ "‘First cousins', as we should say, might marry, but seldom did so, or desired to do so, unless one of the parents of each were far-sundered in kin."
> 
> Вот почему мне кажется разумной теория Маэглина насчет того, что у нолдор (или, по крайней мере, у гондолиндрим) обычаи строже, чем у остальных эльфов.


	2. Под столом

Приглашение, если его можно было так назвать, выглядело достаточно просто.

 

_Салганту, Лорду Дома Арфы._

_Зайди ко мне в личную кузницу._

_Маэглин Ломион Эолион, Лорд Дома Крота, внук Финголфина, Верховного короля нолдор, Главный Кузнец Города со Многими Именами, и прочая, и прочая._

 

Возможно, письмо было даже чуть слишком простое: в нем не упоминалось ни время, ни цель встречи. Салгант пристроил записку над блюдом, так что мог продолжать осторожно разглядывать ее, подкладывая себе ещё одну копченую рыбину.

Может ли это быть из-за «Крота в норе?» Салгант понял, что эта песня – ошибка, едва первые наполовину сложившиеся  строчки сорвались с его губ; но гости посчитали её такой приятной и забавной, что ему не хватило духу остановиться. К счастью, казалось маловероятным, чтобы кто-то осмелился поделиться шуткой с Маэглином, и немыслимо, чтобы Маэглин отреагировал так холодно, особенно если учесть, какие в песне имелись предположения насчет его матери.

Тогда  приглашение могло быть знаком доброй воли: указание на то, что тяжкие усилия, употребленные Салгантом для ублажения Маэглина (пространная лесть, поклоны и расшаркивания) оправдали себя. Это была бы весьма приятная новость, и не только из-за того, что Маэглин однажды мог стать персоной почти столь важной, сколь подразумевалось  его пространной подписью, но ещё и потому, что Салганту нравился этот мальчик, нравилось его общество. Рядом с тем, кого судьба одарила таким благословением и подвергла таким бурям, мысли Салганта отвлекались от его собственных недостатков, и в то же время Салгант чувствовал себя полезным, зная, что его подхалимаж веселит Маэглина.

Одно было известно наверное: независимо от цели записки, следовало её слушаться, и живо, поскольку Маэглин ненавидит, когда его заставляют ждать. Салгант решил нанести визит сразу после завтрака.

 

 

Гондолинские кузнецы предпочитали выполнять тонкую работу при хорошем освещении и были счастливы уступить наиболее сумрачную кузницу юному принцу. С тех пор Маэглин еще затемнил пространство, закрасив некоторые окна, и расставил рабочие принадлежности в соответствии с предположительно более эффективной отцовской системой. В зависимости от настроения Салгант находил забавной или трогательной эту попытку воссоздать дом детства.  

Сегодня она вызвала у Салганта легкое беспокойство. Комната, куда вошел Салгант, поначалу показалась ему черной, как деготь; лицо Маэглина было в этой черноте единственным светлым пятном. Потом, когда глаза Салганта привыкли, он заметил еще одну яркую точку: отблеск золота на верстаке, над которым склонялся Маэглин с инструментом в руке. Но Салгант не успел дальше рассмотреть  золотой предмет: Маэглин отодвинул его в сторону, отошел от верстака, и длинный черный плащ волной взметнулся за его спиной, точно живая тень. Салгант за низким поклоном скрыл завистливый вздох: он не мог носить подобные эффектно струящиеся одежды и не выглядеть низеньким и толстым.

– Доброе утро, мой принц. Твое приглашение – честь для меня, – сказал он. – Без сомнения, это наисчастливейшее совпадение, ведь я как раз сочинял песню, которая может быть тебе интересна: оду, в которой я до небес восхваляю сумерки, сравнивая их с твоей прелестной матерью.

– Да, матушка была прелестна, верно? – тон Маэглина подразумевал равно согласие и недовольство приношением Салганта. – Но мне твоя ода неинтересна. Матушка всегда говорила, что твои серьезные сочинения утомительны и не стоят внимания, и я с ней согласен. Однако можно уговорить меня послушать твои более легкие произведения, вроде сатир на Эктелиона.

 Хотя критика глубоко ранила Салганта, это последнее замечание излечило рану. Насмешки над Эктелионом всегда доставляли ему удовольствие, словно компенсация за несправедливый избыток музыкальных и прочих талантов, коими соперник Салганта был наделен при рождении. И всё же просьба Маэглина звучала слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

 – Почему на Эктелиона? – спросил Салгант. – Я думал, вы в дружеских отношениях. 

 – В дружеских отношениях? Возможно. Он неплохо изображал дружбу. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не раскрыл его изменнический план женитьбы на моей кузине.

– На твоей кузине, мой принц? Леди Идриль? Но… – Салганту стало дурно при мысли о слушателях, которых Эктелион сможет привлечь в качестве консорта единственной дочери короля Тургона. И всё же заявление Маэглина не выглядело неправдоподобным. Эктелиону  достало бы наглости ухаживать за девой из такого высокого рода. – Но это ужасно, поистине ужасно. Я так понимаю, она не возражает? Как жаль, что твой глубокоуважаемый дядя всегда говорил, что его дочь вольна выйти замуж по своему выбору.

 Глаза Маэглина горели, точно угольки. Пусть им и недоставало Света Деревьев, казалось, что свечение в глубине этого взгляда способно прожечь насквозь самую душу Салганта. Салгант, путаясь в словах, поспешил исправить промах.

 – Пожалуйста, прости меня, мой принц. У меня не такой острый и быстрый разум, как у тебя. Я знаю, нельзя позволить этому случиться. И если ты думаешь, что мои сатиры помогут дискредитировать его в её глазах или даже во мнении короля, то я…

– Не будь глупцом. Я ничего подобного не думаю. Ты годами пытался опорочить Эктелиона, и лучшее, что тебе удалось за всё время – сравнить  его с деревянным поленом по способности испытывать какие-либо чувства. Этого недостаточно для наших целей, поскольку Идриль, очевидно… – Маэглин бросил взгляд в сторону верстака и несколько раз моргнул, словно ребенок, пытающийся не заплакать из-за разбитой коленки. Потом лицо его посуровело. – Но её чувства не относятся к делу: ради её собственного блага мы должны положить конец этой чепухе. Если ты расскажешь мне, что узнал об Эктелионе за столетия,  может быть, я сумею распознать какую-нибудь полезную, но пропущенную тобой деталь.

 Салганту предоставлялась отличная возможность, шанс доказать, что он полезнее всех более любимых народом гондолинских лордов. Салгант был уверен, что никто из них не изучал соперника так тщательно, как он.

– Мой принц, я с радостью поведаю тебе всё, что знаю. Во-первых, есть так называемые добродетели: отвага, усердие, самоограничение в том, что касается дорогих украшений. Но это всё общеизвестно, это те самые кирпичи, которые он использовал для возведения своей непробиваемой репутации. Кроме того, имеется интерес к военному искусству, избыточный даже, если учесть, насколько безопасно мы живем здесь, под управлением твоего дяди, и…

– Да, да, да. Это всё поверхностные детали. Мы должны копнуть глубже, – Маэглин вышагивал по комнате, а подобный тени плащ верно следовал за ним. – Если учесть, как хорошо он скрывал свои политические амбиции и… планы насчет женитьбы, кажется вероятным, что за фальшивой маской он утаивает гораздо больше. Возможно, у него в обычае воровство денег или припасов, предназначенных для Стражи, или он пинает своего пса, когда злится. Я знаю, Идриль такое ненавидит.

– У него нет пса.

– Ты понимаешь, о чём я! Пробовал ли ты иные способы расследования, кроме выслушивания обычных сплетен?

– Естественно, мой принц. Я делал много попыток вытянуть информацию из тех, кто знает его лучше всех, но это оказалось трудно. Понимаешь, он держит своих последователей на очень коротком поводке. Всего лишь за уничижительные намеки самого общего толка мои агенты подвергались проклятьям, и им угрожали побоями. Даже я однажды был тяжко оскорблен, когда некий капитан Элеммакил сообщил, куда мне следовало бы засунуть свою арфу.

– Куда?

Нетрадиционное воспитание  Маэглина не предусматривало никакой инструкции относительно сниженного юмора?

– Э-э, в место, нетронутое лучами Анара, – сказал Салгант.

– Что, в лес наподобие того, где жил мой отец? – спросил Маэглин. – Эти антисиндарские шуточки не смешны и оскорбительны в равной мере.

Салгант сдался.

– Да, мой принц. Несомненно. Так или иначе, я поручил своим агентам подслушивать его разговоры. Сделать это оказалось неожиданно легко, поскольку Эктелион предпочитает назначать встречи в общественных местах: дворы, в таверны и прочее в том же роде. Однако темы для разговоров он выбирает законные до скукоты.

 Маэглин перестал шагать и прищурился.

– Выглядит в точности как поведение того, кто решил оставаться выше подозрений, верно? Я вот думаю… он хотя бы иногда ослабляет бдительность (например, будучи пьяным)?

 – Напивается он редко, примерно раз в пять лет или около того, и даже тогда остается скучным. Он, кажется, только и делает, что поет. Не те исторические, эпические вещи, которые так ему нравятся, но сентиментальную чушь о связи между братьями по оружию. Встретить смерть вместе и всё такое. Солдатам, похоже, нравится, они часто присоединяются к пению.  По правде говоря, я даже иногда подозреваю, что Эктелион изображает фальшивое опьянение, пытаясь набрать воинов для этих безумных и ненужных тренировочных программ, которые они вместе с Глорфиндэлем разрабатывают. – Салгант вздрогнул при воспоминании о ясном голосе, пробивающемся сквозь алкогольный туман в головах Стражей и вдохновляющем их подниматься с утренней зарей. – Главная проблема с моей теорией заключается в том, что Глорфиндэль не подбадривает Эктелиона, а, судя по всему, очень торопится отвести его домой.

– Ах да, Глорфиндэль, – Маэглин поправил застежку на плаще. – Он родственник Идриль, как тебе известно. Я бы не удивился, узнав, что он как-то устроил дело между ней и своим близким другом в надежде на удовлетворение собственных амбиций.

Смысл здесь имелся: для тайного ухаживания Эктелиону и Идриль нужен был посредник.

– Ты мудр, мой принц, – сказал Салгант. – Я давно чувствовал, что Эктелион и Глорфиндэль совещаются наедине чаще, чем требует того требуют  служебные дела. Если причина их встреч в невинной дружбе, отчего они не ходят в таверну?

– Может быть, нам удастся это выяснить, – Маэглин послал Салганту проницательный взгляд. – Случайно мне стало известно, что они встречаются в доме Глорфиндэля завтра, прямо перед Советом. Якобы для того, чтобы обсудить Военные игры, но кто знает.

 – Если бы мы могли подслушать их там! К несчастью, мой принц, дом Глорфиндэля – частное владение.

– И что?

– Ну, я не знаю, как принято в народе твоего отца, но жители этого города склонны запирать двери. – Салгант осторожно подбирал слова: объяснять что-нибудь Маэглину всегда было делом слегка рискованным. – Полагаю, они не доверяют соседям: печальная примета состояния Арды искаженной. Будь иначе, я бы давно обыскал имущество Эктелиона на предмет доказательств его вины.

– И простые замки тебя удержали? В противоположность твоим представлениям, мой отец знал о замках больше любого гондолинского слесаря.

– Уверен, так и было, мой…

– Мы с ним часто играли в одну игру, – к облегчению Салганта, Маэглин не злился: легкая ностальгическая улыбка играла на его губах. – С замками. Понимаешь, отцу нравилось всё запирать – мои игрушки, книги, даже меня иногда. Моя роль в игре заключалась в том, чтобы понять, как открыть замки и не сломать их. По мере того, как я становился старше и  искуснее,  он использовал всё более сложные механизмы. Кончилось тем, что я выиграл всю игру: он никогда не думал, что я открою ларец с его мечом. – Маэглин погладил рукоять своего оружия. – Как бы там ни было, думаю, что могу сказать: гондолинские замки для меня – детские игрушки. В буквальном смысле. Собственно, большую их часть можно открыть при помощи всего нескольких отмычек.

– Правда?

– О да, – мечтательное выражение на лице Маэглина рассеялось, а его рука скользнула с рукояти меча к какому-то темному предмету на поясе. – Но, думаю, мне пора идти. До свидания, Салгант. Закрой за собой дверь. – Театрально взмахнув плащом, Маэглин направился к выходу, задержавшись лишь затем, чтобы бросить темный предмет в сторону Салганта.

Салгант выставил вперед руку, прикрывая лицо, и попытался пригнуться, но та штука всё равно ударила его по запястью, а потом упала на пол и громко звякнула. Кланяясь на прощанье, Салгант разглядел, что это: кольцо с большим набором очень похожих с виду ключей.

Если Салгант и не мог поймать летящий предмет, намек он точно уловил. Закрыв дверь, Салгант положил связку ключей в карман.

 

 

Остаток утра Салгант провел, испытывая на каждом замке в своем доме те ключи (они работали превосходно), и беспокоясь из-за поручения, данного Маэглином. Большая порция пудинга помогла успокоить нервы, как и мысль о том,  что проникновение в дом с целью шпионажа за двумя излишне мускулистыми воинами не слишком отличается от наблюдения за ними ради розыгрыша, и отнюдь не так ужасно, как встретиться с ними в битве. Он надеялся, что одно не приведет к другому; но, конечно, любой воин сочтет ниже своего достоинства бить бедного жалкого Салганта, чьё единственное желание – развлекать народ.

Ради безопасности Салгант подождал,  пока Глорфиндэль ушел обедать, а на улице перед его домом не оказалось прохожих, и приблизился к двери. Магия ключей Маэглина вновь сработала. Салгант вошел в комнату, очень похожую на его собственную, но вместо музыкальных инструментов и хрустальных чаш с засахаренными фруктами здесь находились острые металлические предметы и сосуды с оружейной смазкой.

Поначалу неправильность ситуации беспокоила Салганта, но через несколько мгновений он почувствовал легкое извращенное возбуждение. Было что-то приятное в возможности свободно копаться в чужом беспорядке, в кучах книг и скомканной одежды, свидетельствующих о том, что в доме кто-то живет. Удовольствие сродни чтению тайного дневника. Салгант даже поискал дневник в книгах, но не нашел ничего интересного, кроме нескольких страниц с нотами, подписанных  Эктелионом (Салгант засунул листки в карман, поскольку в них могло содержаться какое-нибудь тайное послание), и альбом с зарисовками поединков, состязаний по борьбе и других спортивных упражнений, за которыми следовала серия анатомических штудий. Салганту стало скучно, он отбросил альбом и отыскал ванную комнату, где понюхал шампунь Глорфиндэля, и, к своему разочарованию, не смог почувствовать запах отбеливателя.

Салгант зашел обратно в комнату, собираясь еще раз обратиться к личным бумагам, и услышал знакомый скрип: внизу открылась дверь. Салгант вдруг обнаружил, что забрался под ближайший стол; его поглощенный паникой разум даже не успел ничего придумать.

Укрытие напоминало внутренность очень маленькой армейской палатки: свет, пробивающийся сквозь желтую скатерть, сильно напоминал рассвет, который слишком грубо будил Салганта в каждом походе, а валявшийся под столом хлам (странная кожаная перчатка, промасленный кусочек меха для смазки меча, несколько скомканных кусочков пергамента) походил на обычный для военного лагеря мусор. Салгант содрогнулся от отвращения и обратил внимание на щель между скатертью и стеной. Прижавшись лицом к штукатурке, он разглядел дверь и мельком Глорфиндэля, который как раз вошел в комнату. Дальше наблюдать за приближением Глорфиндэля Салгант мог, лежа ничком на полу и следя за сапогами теплого коричневатого оттенка, напомнившего Салганту о карамели.

Несколько минут Глорфиндэль провел где-то в дальнем конце комнаты; всё это время он насвистывал хорошо известный веселый мотив (и беззаботно пропускал сложные музыкальные фразы, чем весьма досаждал Салганту). Потом сапоги приблизились; досада уступила место опасению, а затем панике, когда скатерть отодвинулась в сторону. К счастью, Глорфиндэль даже не заглянул под стол, когда закидывал под него ещё какие-то бумажки, ворох грязного белья и корзину с наполовину съеденной курицей. Отодвинувшись от одежды, Салгант осмотрел птицу и обнаружил, что она еще теплая: Глорфиндэль был принужден  наскоро закончить обед, чтобы подготовиться к обсуждению коварных планов. Еда выглядела вкусной, но у Салганта не было времени подтвердить эту теорию, ибо ритмичный, четкий стук заставил его вернуться на позицию для наблюдения за дверью.

Прошло некоторое время – достаточно, чтобы Салгант начал беспокоиться – прежде чем вновь промелькнул Глорфиндэль. За ним последовал Эктелион, он задержался на пороге, наклонив голову к плечу. Он держался необычно расслабленно, глаза пылали жизнью: это был совсем не тот деревянный Эктелион из песни Салганта.

– Я подумал, что нам стоит сначала посмотреть карты, – голос Глорфиндэля доносился издалека. Конечно, он находился у дальней стены – стоял на коленях перед большим сундуком и доставал что-то. – Просто на случай, если нас снова прервут.

Улыбка Эктелиона, хотя и безыскусная, тем не менее предполагала соучастие.

– Хорошая мысль, хотя я сомневаюсь, что Маэглин станет меня разыскивать в ближайшее время.

– Почему нет? И чего вообще хотел вчера Правнук Финвэ?

– Он так и не сказал толком. Задал мне несколько странных вопросов, а потом… – Эктелион приподнял бровь (фокус, который никогда не давался Салганту). – Что ж, думаю, я догадываюсь о причине его беспокойства, но коль скоро идея неподтвержденная и касается личного вопроса, я предпочел бы сначала обсудить эту тему с ним, а потом делиться своими теориями с тобой.

– Касается ли это его матери? Я просто шучу; я понимаю. – Глорфиндэль подошел к столу и бросил что-то прямо над головой Салганта. – Бедный Маэглин. Я бы хотел больше ему симпатизировать.

– Я вполне достаточно ему симпатизирую, – Эктелион шагнул в комнату и пропал из поля зрения Салганта. К счастью, его сапоги отличались от обуви Глорфиндэля: темные, почти черные. Они подошли и остановились рядом с сапогами карамельного цвета.

– Вижу, ты уже нарисовал несколько возможных сценариев.

– Да, я их подготовил прошлой ночью, чтобы сэкономить время, – голос Глорфиндэля доносился сквозь шуршание бумаги.  – Предлагаю разместить призовой флаг в этом перелеске. Ландшафт вокруг разнообразен, и состязание выйдет интересное.

– Выбор расположения кажется разумным на первый взгляд, но всем ли командам хватит мест для старта?

– Думаю, да. Посмотри сюда…

Последовало длительное обсуждение «путей подхода», «прикрытия» и «маскировки». Теперь, когда Салгант знал, что секретный разговор впереди, всё это вызывало глубокий интерес, напоминало те глупые детские игры в эльфов и орков, где он обычно оказывался в роли орка – отчасти из-за того, что Глорфиндэль, один из самых частых лидеров в команде, добродушно соглашался принять сторону орков, а потом столь же добродушно выбирал Салганта в свою команду, избавляя его от унижения быть выбранным в последнюю очередь. Салгант удивлялся: неужели кому-то может быть непонятно, что такая очевидная снисходительность вызовет обиду.

– Глорфиндэль, – голос Эктелиона прозвучал неожиданно резко; Салгант понял, что какое-то время ничего не слышал. Две пары сапог теперь стояли ближе, так, словно Глорфиндэль заглядывал Эктелиону через плечо. – Глорфиндэль, пожалуйста. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. Устроить Военные игры – это была твоя идея, и хорошая, кстати.

– Ах, но мы почти закончили. Я просто пытаюсь быть эффективным.  Когда я смотрю на все эти карты, так или иначе вспоминаю, как по ночам спал на каменистой земле в предгорьях. Эта каменистая земля во многом напоминает твою постель.

Салгант вспомнил, как Эктелион в типичном приступе показной добродетели забрал себе одну из тех бугристых кроватей, что использовались в бараках времен строительства города, еще до того, как выяснилось их пагубное влияние на боевой дух. Так что в целом замечание Глорфиндэля казалось точным, пусть и не вполне подходило к теме разговора.   

– Никто не просит тебя спать в моей постели, – Эктелион говорил очень тихо: может быть, поэтому его слова прозвучали так странно: словно с акцентом на слове «спать», а не «тебя».

– Нет, разумеется. Эру сохрани. Добродетельные неженатые воины вроде нас должны спать в одиночестве, – Глорфиндэль вздохнул. – Впрочем, забудь. Если ты правда думаешь, что заменить кровать на другую, более широкую (и, может быть, с удобным решетчатым изголовьем) – значит вызвать подозрения, тогда самое время, чтобы с твоей старой кроватью произошел небольшой несчастный случай.

– Какой несчастный случай? Кровать у меня замечательно крепкая.

–Знаю. Я подумал, что во время поединка мог бы разбить пару ножек этим твоим новым кистенем.

-М-м-м. Но, конечно, столь неуклюжее действие, совершенное искусным воином вроде Глорфиндэля из Дома Золотого Цветка, тоже вызовет подозрения?

– Полагаю, ты прав, – голос у Глорфиндэля был раздосадованный. Столь сильный интерес к кровати друга казался Салганту загадочным, пока он не вспомнил теорию о том, что идея брака между Эктелионом и Идриль принадлежит Глорфиндэлю. Глорфиндэль тем временем продолжал: – Но вернемся к Военным играм: есть ли у тебя еще замечания, или примем нынешнюю расстановку?

– Больше никаких замечаний.

–Тогда всё сделано, – вслед за довольным заявлением Глорфиндэля послышалось шуршание: предположительно, сворачивали карты.

– Куда этот старый свиток? – спросил Эктелион. – Выглядит как сборник…  борцовских поз.

– А, этот! Ваньярская работа, я нашел ее в библиотеке Целителей, в разделе о супружеском здоровье. Хотел тебе показать.

Салгант помнил, как разглядывал подобные свитки в юности; некоторые позы в них и правда напоминали борцовские приемы. Салганта забавляло, что Глорфиндэль только теперь открыл для себя существование свитков – и что его первым побуждением стало поделиться ими с чопорным Эктелионом, последним мужчиной в Страже, который мог бы их оценить, Идриль там или не Идриль.

Эктелион, похоже, был согласен:

– Почему ты выбрал именно меня? Я хочу сказать… посмотри на всех этих женщин!

– Ну, я подумал, что это интересно. Позиции, показанные на некоторых схемах,  мы никогда…

– На всех, в моем случае. Или ты хочешь сказать, что ты…

– Ох, Эктелион, не надо понимать всё так буквально. Базовый принцип тот же. Во многих случаях требуется лишь небольшое усовершенствование. Посмотри на «Собрание пауков». Или на «Жеребца весной».

– «Жеребец»… «Восхождение на Телперион»? «Смешение Света»? Кто придумывал эти описания, Салгант?

Салгант, собственно, всегда любил эти поэтичные названия, но слишком растерялся, чтобы оскорбиться: в итоге получалось, что Глорфиндэль собирался не раздавать советы в делах любви, а переделывать любовные позы в борцовские приемы. Даже голос Эктелиона звучал скептически, когда тот продолжил:

– А вот это, «Зрелый плод Лаурелин»: здесь еще и дерево! Зачем оно?

– Ну, вообще-то дерево здесь очень полезно. Если ты посмотришь на «Восхождение на Телперион»… Видишь, эта поза стабильна только потому, что женщина намного меньше. Если оба одинакового роста, так не получится.

–Да.

– Ну вот, ветка дерева, на которой женщина висит в «Зрелом плоде», помогает удерживать равновесие. Попробуй забыть о свитке и вообрази, как бы это могло у нас получиться. Разве не выглядит привлекательно и спортивно?

Салгант не мог бы ответить на этот вопрос, поскольку старался ничего не воображать. Странная тема с тревожными намеками сама по себе была плоха, но куда хуже, что голос Глорфиндэля по временам звучал приглушенно, точно он говорил с набитым ртом.

– Что ж, ладно – сказал Эктелион после короткого молчания. – Невелики у нас шансы отыскать ветку дерева в укромном месте.

– Их полно в предгорьях. Мы могли бы… Нет, постой! В твоей комнате ведь есть перекладина, верно? Мы должны ее испытать. Может оказаться даже удобнее, чем использовать твою кровать.

– Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь о ней говорить? – Сапоги Эктелиона развернулись кругом, так что оказались напротив сапог Глорфиндэля. – Уверен, что у составителей этого свитка имелись очень удобные кровати, на которых они совместно проводили дни и ночи. И погляди, чем всё кончилось: им стало так скучно, что пришлось изобретать новые половые акты с нелепыми названиями.

– Не обязательно скучать, чтобы искать нового опыта. Некоторые ваньяр верят, что сложные позы с целенаправленной концентрацией помогают открыть истинное наслаждение телесным союзом.

– Ваньяр в самом деле приходится так трудно? Полагаю, это объясняет, почему они наиболее малочисленны среди трех народов: если им надо висеть на дереве только для того, чтобы…

– Осторожнее. Ты оскорбляешь моих предков. 

– Напротив, я очень впечатлен твоими ваньярскими предками. Они ведь вступали в браки с нолдор, разве нет? Разумно с их стороны.

– Ну, я, очевидно, унаследовал от них хороший вкус в подобных вещах, – голос Глорфиндэля прозвучал особенно приглушенно. Тем временем две пары сапог сближались все сильнее, пока не смешались окончательно и бесповоротно. – Но не затруднения, в которых ты их подозреваешь. Как тебе хорошо известно.

– Хороший довод, – сказал Эктелион очень рассеянно.

Вскоре вся ситуация окончательно ухудшилась. Салгант старался не обращать внимания на падающую на пол одежду и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы представлять, будто звуки, которые он слышит – следствие обычной борьбы, а не чего-то немыслимого. Объяснение годилось для частого, неровного дыхания  и рычания, но случайный стон разрушил иллюзию. Искусные борцы так не стонут.

– Этот твой свиток… – знаменитый голос Эктелиона звучал хрипло, но Салгант был слишком травмирован, чтобы порадоваться.—Говорится  ли там что-нибудь насчет столов?

– Ничего нового.

– Ну, тогда…

Стол скрипнул под значительным весом. Теперь Салгант и сам хотел застонать. Легко было смеяться над такими вещами, когда они существовали чисто теоретически; но теперь нечто происходило в паре футов над его головой, и Салгант чувствовал скорее тошноту, нежели веселье. Он заткнул уши пальцами, но даже так видел, что стол шатается. Потом что-то приземлилось на ближайшую кучу одежды: один из сосудов с оружейной смазкой, теперь лишенный крышки. Салгант с ужасом наблюдал, как сосуд поколебался, а потом лениво скатился с кучи под стол и остановился у его ноги.

Эктелион издал раздраженный звук.

– Минуту, – сказал он.

Салгант боялся отпихнуть сосуд ногой, чтобы тот не укатился в каком-нибудь ненужном направлении, и огляделся, пока его сердце выстукивало синкопированный военный марш. Выйдет ли спрятаться под грязным бельем Глорфиндэля? Салгант уж точно постарается изо всех сил.

– Эктелион? Оставь. Там всё равно почти ничего не было. Пойдем, возле моей кровати еще есть.

– Кровать? Почему такая проза? После всего шума вокруг свитка ты…

 Салгант не хотел думать о том, почему Эктелион мог внезапно умолкнуть. Тем временем ужасные звуки возобновились, и двое извращенцев, спотыкаясь, удалились прочь и пропали из поля зрения.

Оставшись  в одиночестве, Салгант несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя оценить положение: он был заперт в помещении, где также находились разнообразные острые предметы и двое в высшей степени умелых воинов, которых, без сомнения, разозлит вторжение. Салгант подождал, пока доносившиеся до него звуки не стали более ритмичными. На основе своих знаний Салгант предположил, что у него примерно три минуты на побег, прежде чем из спальни снова появятся Эктелион и Глорфиндэль, достаточно голодные, чтобы отправиться на поиски недоеденной курицы.

Салгант выбрался из своего укрытия, пытаясь использовать ужасающие звуки в качестве маскировки для собственных движений. Он был готов бежать к двери, когда его взгляд упал на карты, сваленные в беспорядке на краю стола. Салгант засунул одну из них в карман.

 

 

Ужас от сцены, которой он был свидетелем, затуманил разум Салганта: лишь устроившись в кондитерской лавке поблизости и поедая укрепляющий кусок пирога с грибами, он осознал,  что успех его попытки дискредитировать соперника превзошел самые дикие ожидания. От глубины лицемерия Эктелиона захватывало дух, как и от степени вовлеченности Глорфиндэля. А он-то годами завидовал этим выродкам! Эту мысль Салгант мог бы счесть подавляющей или вызывающей ярость, но у него кружилась голова от сознания силы, оказавшейся у него в руках, словно от выпитого сверх меры ликера. Салгант жадно проглотил еду и направился прямо в покои Маэглина.

Ощущение силы оставалось с Салгантом, пока он шел по дворцовым коридорам. Всякий страж, мимо которого он проходил,  настораживался при звуке шагов, а потом в растерянности смотрел приближающегося Салганта. После шестой такой встречи Салгант остановился подумать. Казалось, что стражи ожидали кого-то еще: может быть, обычного Салганта,  который не шагал а ходил вразвалку, и ухмылкой, а не повелительным взором приветствовал тех, кто ниже по званию, но выше ростом.  Но если тот старый, слабый Салгант теперь исчез, почему новый Салгант действовал так, словно он – творение Маэглина, а не сам себе господин? Как только Салгант расскажет Маэглину удивительный секрет, ради которого рисковал жизнью и здоровьем, тайна перестанет принадлежать ему. Даже хуже: правда могла охладить полезную ненависть Маэглина к Эктелиону.

Нет, Салгант не мог так легко расстаться со своим недавно обретенным источником силы. Не мог он и бросить Маэглина: он даст мальчику карту Военных игр и идею поделиться ею с командой Дома Крота. Он, может быть, упомянет и о том, что Эктелион подумывает купить кровать  побольше, отчего ненависть Маэглина должна разгореться как миленькая.

Без сомнения, удача была на стороне Салганта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. Я приветствую все комментарии: похвалы, критику, вопросы. И я хотела поблагодарить тех, кто уже помог мне полезным фидбеком: AfterEver, Dagmar, Lyllyn, Nol, и особенно мою бесстрашную бету Maggie.  
> 1\. Салгант – персонаж из «Падения Гондолина». Он описан как «трус, который заискивал перед Маэглином», и который был «толст и приземист».Большую часть «Падения...» он прятался у себя дома.  
> 2\. Теперь насчет того свитка. Как я понимаю, «Восхождение на Телперион» -- поза, в которой один из партнеров держит второго на весу. Такое гораздо легче осуществить, когда «взбирающийся» партнер меньше ростом или может удерживать часть своего веса – например, повиснув на чем-то вроде ветки дерева.  
> 3\. В этом фике Глорфиндэль состоит в родстве с матерью Идриль. Хотя это и не строго в рамках канона, но и не противоречит ему.


	3. Не самый лучший день

– О, он знал, что мы намеревались пошутить. Такие шутки обыкновенны между братьями по оружию.

– Но, лорд Глорфиндэль, как вы выбрались из его дома так, что никто не заметил?

– Дайте подумать… – Глорфиндэль попытался припомнить детали розыгрыша, в котором, по правде говоря, не участвовал; но доверчивые, полные ожидания лица новобранцев, собравшихся вокруг рабочего стола, отвлекали и заставляли испытывать чувство вины за маленький обман. Глорфиндэль откинулся назад, пытаясь охватить взглядом более обширное пространство, и  приметил еще одно знакомое (несколько измученное) лицо в дверях рабочего кабинета. Какая удача!

– А, Салгант! – передние ножки стула Глорфиндэля с громким стуком приземлились на пол, а сам Глорфиндэль помахал гостю, приглашая войти. – Ты именно тот, кого я хотел видеть. Я как раз рассказывал этим прекрасным воинам про тот случай, когда кровать Гелмира оказалась в самом большом рыбном пруду Тириона. Ты спланировал всё предприятие; напомни, как ты вообще смог его провернуть, не привлекая внимания?

Салгант, очевидно, удивленный вопросом, открыл рот.

– Ну… Мы подождали до вечера, когда Феанор и Финголфин начали ссориться на площади – они, помнится, начали с правильного способа приготовления оленины и постепенно добрались до обсуждения матерей.  Большинство придворных собрались там же, чтобы насладиться обычным спектаклем, и Гелмир в их числе, так что никто не видел, как мы вошли в дом. Но мы тогда взяли не кровать, а его любимое кресло.

– Верно, верно. Так и было. Но с кроватью вышло бы в три раза смешнее, – и, может быть, удалось бы ее безнадежно испортить в процессе. – Но что привело тебя сюда, Салгант? Ты хотел со мной поговорить?

– Да, хотел, – Салгант жадно ухмыльнулся, как при виде главного блюда на пиру.

– Очень хорошо, – Глорфиндэль очень неохотно прервал сочинение плана, связанного с кроватью, но всё же отпустил новобранцев. Они по очереди тихо вышли, а Салгант опустился в кресло для посетителей.

– Славные были времена тогда, в Валиноре, – сказал он. – Мы с тобой давно друзья, разве не так?

Для некоторых определений слова «друг» это и впрямь было верно, даже если сатирические песни о легкомыслии и тщеславии Глорфиндэля намекали на нечто иное.

– Ну да, конечно, Салгант. Помнишь все эти игры в эльфов и орков? Как смело мы хватались за наши маленькие деревянные палки-мечи! – Глорфиндэль улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Мы тогда не знали,  что однажды на самом деле станем сражаться с подобными легендарными созданиями настоящим оружием.

– Да, товарищи по детским играм. Они никогда не забываются, верно? Хотя, полагаю, в твоем случае эти связи оказались в тени более поздних – таких, как твоя дружба с Эктелионом.

 Глорфиндэль  находил недостойной и смехотворной неприязнь  Салганта к Эктелиону, основанную на одностороннем музыкальном соперничестве.  Но художники склонны принимать самих себя всерьез;  Эктелион редко попадался на удочку Салганта отчасти потому, что в его жизни имелось кое-что более достойное внимания: например, сам Глорфиндэль. Глорфиндэль улыбнулся другому набору воспоминаний, и решил проявить доброту.

– В самом деле, Эктелион один из моих ближайших друзей.

– Самый близкий, наверное? Ваша дружба эпична, легендарна… настолько, что я решил написать о ней песню. Но я подумал, что ради нашей детской дружбы могу устроить для тебя отдельный концерт, прежде чем сделать это сочинение общественным достоянием.

О Элберет, только не еще одна сатира.

– Нет, спасибо, Салгант. У меня нет настроения слушать музыку.

– Ты уверен? Песня может понравиться тебе, с твоими-то необычными вкусами. Она называется «Глорфиндэль, Эктелион и их дуэльные мечи, или О том, как брызги Фонтанов оросили Золотые Цветы».

Хитрый взгляд Салганта не оставлял места сомнениям. Глорфиндэль почувствовал, как пылает лицо. Получить такое обвинение сейчас, после всех этих лет в безопасности… что могло их выдать? Возможно, ничего; возможно, это была ни на чем не основанная догадка.

– Нет, прости, мне по-прежнему неинтересно, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Если честно,  я всегда был равнодушен к твоему пению.

– Конечно. Ты можешь слушать более сладкозвучное пение, когда пожелаешь.

Глорфиндэль понимал, что вышвырнуть Салганта – значит подать ужасный пример новобранцам, и потому взял себя в руки. Чувствовал он себя при этом так, словно пытался заткнуть пробкой бутылку игристого вина.

– Послушай, Салгант. Я не знаю, на что ты… нет, собственно, я отлично знаю, на что ты намекаешь: слышал твои песни о дружбе Маэдроса и Фингона. И не думаю, что твое обвинение заслуживает вежливого ответа.

Салгант не изменился в лице:  видимо, такой защиты оказалось недостаточно. Глорфиндэль предпринял отвлекающую контратаку.

– Так случайно вышло… Знаешь, ты определенно тратишь уйму времени на размышления о возможности желания между воинами мужского пола. Как твой «друг детства», я вынужден посоветовать тебе остановиться, пока у окружающих не возникло неправильное впечатление.

– Спасибо за заботу, – Салгант закинул ногу за ногу, всё еще расслабленно. – Однако уверяю тебя, что я питаю лишь самые естественные желания. Я пою на эти темы, поскольку мне нравится забавлять публику, а публика развлекается, видя порок – по крайней мере, наблюдая издалека. Я не знаю, как бы она отреагировала, узнав, что такое происходит прямо перед носом. О боги, в конце концов, может быть, мне бы лучше воздержаться от публичного исполнения своей новой песни.

Глорфиндэль наблюдал, как Салгант покачивает весьма округлой ногой, и раздумывал, не подразумевал ли Салгант под «самыми естественными желаниями» любовь к еде. Глорфиндэль удивился собственному злорадству, но оно не сбило его с толку, поскольку он начинал понимать намерение Салганта.

Шантаж. Эктелион несколько раз поднимал тему об их уязвимости в этом смысле, и всякий раз Глорфиндэль развеивал его сомнения легкомысленным «кто станет пытаться нас шантажировать? Все знают, что мы такого не потерпим». Но теперь, когда нашелся ответ на его вопрос, Глорфиндэль чувствовал не столько праведное негодование, сколько страх. Салгант с искренним отвращением кривил рот; ночным кошмаром Глорфиндэля была мысль о том, что вскоре он может увидеть отражение этой гримасы на лице у каждого горожанина. 

Ну что ж, Глорфиндэль знал, как обращаться со страхом: надо встретить опасность лицом к лицу.

– О, не сдерживайся из-за меня, – сказал он. – Раньше ты уже писал о нас песенки, даже слегка забавные. Теперь ты станешь подмешивать туда свою любимую тему. Ну и что?

– А то, что в этот раз за моей песней стоит правда – и какая захватывающая правда! Вы двое создаете потрясающий, хотя и тревожный образ. Я признаю, вы были осторожны; однако я могу припомнить несколько деталей, которые покажутся весьма подозрительными в свете моих открытий. Например, песни пьяного Эктелиона.  Или даже вот, тот факт, что у тебя в кабинете на стене висит портрет Эктелиона, чтобы ты мог с нежностью на него посматривать.

Глорфиндэлю не надо было смотреть на вытянутую руку Салганта, чтобы понять, куда тот указывает. Это была одна из лучших работ Глорфиндэля.

– Это не совсем портрет, верно? Больше иллюстрация, изображение Невраста, оживленное фигурами нескольких командиров стражи. Эктелион просто оказался на переднем плане. А что насчет других моих рисунков? Орки, пауки, другие экзотические животные? Ты и их собираешься использовать в своих обвинениях, возможно, сложить песенку обо мне и Балроге? Подумай, кстати, ты тоже есть на пейзаже Невраста: вон там, под яблоней. Ты намекаешь, что я и к тебе тоже испытываю противоестественное желание?

Под взглядом Глорфиндэля Салгант поежился. Потом он сел прямо.

– Я пришел сюда не затем, чтобы выслушивать извращенные предположения или спорить о пустяках. Ты хорошо блефуешь, признаю; но мне интересно, как долго ты сможешь продолжать. Сможешь ли справиться с прямым вопросом от того, кого уважаешь: от Тургона, например? Сможет ли твой прямолинейный, честный друг Эктелион?

Глорфиндэль серьезно рассмотрел эту возможность. Его самого считали ужасным актером (недавнее выступление в благотворительной постановке «Гибели Древ» сподвигло одного критика на колкость: «Что до Финарфина, то у него такой вид, будто он только что потерял не отца, а носовой платок»), но его проблема состояла не в плохой игре, а в очень ограниченном диапазоне. Как отметил даже тот самый критик, он хорошо мог изобразить веселую растерянность. Эктелион вызывал большую тревогу: хотя он и обучался поведению на сцене, но принципы обычно не позволяли ему использовать подобные навыки в личной жизни. Захочет ли он солгать своему господину?

– Я рад, – сказал Салгант, – что ты так серьезно задумался. Вот тебе еще один вопрос к размышлению: раз всеобщая любовь доставляет тебе такое удовольствие, как ты себя почувствуешь, если это восхищение обернется презрением? После того, как я сыграю… это?

Он картинно взял арфу в руки и запел.

Потрясенный Глорфиндэль откинулся на спинку кресла. Он был шокирован не словами (он едва их слышал), но красивой нежной мелодией, пробудившей живые воспоминания: вечер ранней весной; Эктелион и его неохотное согласие потратить на музыку их драгоценное личное время; и борьба с самим собой, происходившая, пока Глорфиндэль слушал и разрывался между желанием послушать еще и жаждой вовлечь в этот опыт и другие чувства.

\- Довольно. – Глорфиндэль едва удержался от того, чтобы выхватить оскорбившую его арфу. – Я узнаю мелодию.

Салгант перестал играть.

– Значит, Эктелион делится с тобой своими незаконченными произведениями? Как мило.

Эктелион в итоге много чем еще поделился, конечно. Глорфиндэль всё еще помнил, как утопал тогда в ощущении огромной удачи и счастья, но ядовитые слова Салганта показали всю хрупкость этого счастья. Чтобы его защитить, Глорфиндэлю придется быть практичным. Он подумал о модной таверне в пародийном дориатском стиле, где ужасные музыканты по очереди подходили к каждому столику и играли, пока им не предлагали деньги.

– Хорошо, Салгант. Полагаю, это всё равно что дать денег скрипачам  из «Пояска», чтобы те позволили мирно наслаждаться выпивкой. Там обычно хватает стоимости кружки пива; сколько требуешь ты?

– Ты меня ранишь, – самодовольно сказал Салгант.   – Я бы никогда не потребовал денег у друга детства. Нет, я больше думал в сторону обмена дружескими одолжениями.

– Каких же бесчестных одолжений ты собираешься у меня потребовать? – Глорфиндэль пообещал себе, что если они аморальны или вредны для Эктелиона, то Салгант вскоре будет отскребать себя от пола снаружи, что бы ни подумали новобранцы.

– Ну, прежде всего, я бы попросил тебя придерживаться более дружественного тона. А затем… Конечно, попросил бы тебя перестать говорить всем подряд, что на мои шутки не надо обижаться, потому что у меня было трудное детство.

Требование показалось достаточно простым: Глорфиндэль не испытывал никакого желания впредь придумывать Салганту оправдания.

– Решено.

– Хорошо, – Салгант улыбнулся.  – Еще я хочу, чтобы ты перестал окликать меня каждый раз, как я прохожу мимо тренировочной площадки, и предлагать присоединиться к учебному бою. Я считаю унизительным, когда меня принуждают выдумывать всё более запутанные предлоги для отказа. И да, я знаю, что упражнения полезны для здоровья, но удары учебным оружием вовсе не полезны. Кроме того, ты, похоже, не понимаешь, что это больно.

– Ну, конечно, больно! Но удар настоящим  оружием больнее, и еще вреднее для твоего здоровья, чем недостаток упражнений.

– Конечно. Вот почему мы избрали жизнь здесь, в безопасности тайной долины, где нам не надо ни о чем таком беспокоиться.

Шантажировали его или нет, но Глорфиндэль не мог это просто так спустить.

– Я не согласен. Мы не свободны от опасности даже в этом мирном городе. В Арде всё несет на себе порчу Моргота, и…

– Пожалуйста, избавь меня от этой речи. Ты не убедишь меня в том, что над нами нависла угроза, Стража – это армия в боевой готовности, а ее оружие не только церемониальное. Впрочем, признаю: поминая Моргота подобным образом, ты очень проницательно выбрал способ привлечь на свою сторону параноидальных, скучающих и кровожадных горожан. Ирония в том, что ты испорчен Врагом больше, чем кто-либо.

Глорфиндэль  слышал это раньше от Эктелиона. Иногда, утомившись от притворства, он почти верил, что так и есть. Но поведение Салганта заставляло взглянуть на вещи в перспективе.

– Уж не больше, чем ты, вымогатель.

– Нет, ты больше.

 – Я не… Я не собираюсь ввязываться в этот нелепый спор. И я серьезно говорю о Морготе, это не какой-то политический гамбит.

– О, я осмелюсь сказать, что ты уверовал в собственную пропаганду. Ты никогда так и не перерос детские игры в орков и эльфов, да? – Салгант пренебрежительно всплеснул руками. – Но если ты находишь скучным наш мирный подход к градостроительству, то, возможно, предпочтешь находиться за пределами города, со всеми этими безумными феанорингами. В таком случае, тебе повезло: не удивлюсь, если Тургон, услышав мою песню, захочет отослать одного из вас.

Колкость Салганта попал в цель. Ставка была куда выше, чем восхищение общества и личное счастье: разжалованным, и, может быть, даже разлученным, Эктелиону и Глорфиндэлю будет куда труднее продолжать делать из Стражи военное подразделение. Глорфиндэль кивнул:

– Очень хорошо. Я перестану вызывать тебя на учебные бои. Итак, это все твои требования?

– Не требования, просьбы. И у меня осталась всего одна просьба – по крайней мере, сейчас. Она придется тебе по душе, учитывая, как ты неравнодушен к тем, кто пережил трудное детство, – Салгант сделал паузу: дешевый актерский прием.

– Итак, что это?

– Наш юный принц глубоко несчастлив. Он потерял ближайших родственников, а немногие оставшиеся к нему холодны. Идриль едва говорит с ним. Тебя она послушает: убеди ее сделать так, чтобы бедный сирота почувствовал себя желанным гостем.

Глорфиндэль и сам временами подумывал так поступить, и посмотрел на Салганта с подозрением.

 – Какая тебе в том выгода? – Он нашел ответ почти сразу же. – Расположение Маэглина. Ты собираешься поставить это себе в заслугу.

Салгант вновь усмехнулся.

– Рад, что мы понимаем друг друга. Постарайся поговорить с Идриль в ближайшее время, может быть, до завтрашнего дня. Праздник по случаю начала ваших нелепых Военных игр может быть для нее удачной возможностью, чтобы отказаться от прежней холодности. Или же для меня, чтобы исполнить песню.

Он закинул арфу на плечо, поднялся с кресла и отбыл.

 

 Как только Салгант оказался за пределами слышимости, Глорфиндэль ударил по столу. Напряженный спор отравил ему кровь; нужно было вывести яд. Он вышел во двор, и, вооружившись копьем, занял позицию напротив висячего мешка с сеном. Снова и снова нанося удары, он старался не представлять, будто нападает на Салганта, хотя это было сложно из-за близкого сходства между арфистом и мешком.

Через несколько минут он пришел в себя и мог задуматься о том, будет ли правильно поступать так, как просил Салгант: по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока его требования не выйдут за пределы разумного. Уступчивостью можно купить какое-то время, но она казалась ошибкой, и Глорфиндэль не мог решить, от гордости или от совести исходит это возражение. Столь запутанные мысли вызывали растерянность. Он вновь атаковал мишень.

– Глорфиндэль?

Знакомый ясный голос  заставил Глорфиндэля обернуться. День сразу стал гораздо лучше. Глорфиндэль совсем позабыл, что Эктелион собирался зайти в обеденное время.

Эктелион кивнул в сторону копья:

– Что тебя беспокоит? Новобранцы?

– Уже ничего, – сказал Глорфиндэль почти искренне. Как обычно, в присутствии Эктелиона он чувствовал себя живым и безупречным; всё тело вибрировало желанием доказать, что оно целиком и полностью в прекрасной рабочей форме. Глорфиндэль нанес последний искусный удар копьем, вернул оружие на подставку и подошел к другу. Он уже занес руку, чтобы похлопать Эктелиона по плечу, но вспомнил Салганта и его песню. Глорфиндэль изменил траекторию движения руки и пригладил свои волосы, а потом указал в сторону водяной помпы:

– Извини. Мне бы надо…

Смывая пот, пыль и кусочки сухой травы, Глорфиндэль попытался разобраться со своим замешательством. Он давно считал, что физически контактировать с Эктелионом в обычной жизни, на глазах у публики, не просто приемлемо, но необходимо: было бы странно избегать прикосновений только к лучшему другу. Но годилась ли старая система притворства сейчас, когда их раскрыли?

– Ты голоден? – Эктелион подошел и предложил Глорфиндэлю полотенце. – Торговец снаружи, на площади.

Глорфиндэль кивнул.

– Хорошо, пойдем.

Они купили тэлерийскую еду, к которой Эктелион питал пристрастие (сырая рыба со специями в особо приготовленной крупе с зеленью) – и сели на бортик фонтана поблизости. За едой они обсуждали последний вариант дизайна шлемов, но Глорфиндэлю оказалось трудно сосредоточиться на этой увлекательной теме. Он обнаружил новую дилемму: следует ли рассказать Эктелиону о шантаже? Оставлять его в неведении казалось предательством, но Глорфиндэль не мог быть уверен, что Эктелион отреагирует спокойно и прагматично. Глорфиндэлю придется сначала попробовать как-то оценить его эмоции.

Он как раз собирался приступить, когда Эктелион заговорил.

– Знаешь,  я думал о ваньярском свитке, который ты мне показывал – из секции о супружеском здоровье в Библиотеке Целителей.

–Да? – Глорфиндэль почувствовал приятно отвлекающую вспышку похоти. – Что, ты бы хотел еще раз на него взглянуть?

– Нет, мне просто интересно, чем ты был занят именно в той секции.

– Научные изыскания. – Надежды Глорфиндэля на обсуждение других экзотических поз разбились, и он вернулся к своему плану. – Но я расскажу тебе об этом как-нибудь в другой раз. Прямо сейчас хочу спросить твоего мнения об одном деликатном деле.

– Но почему ты… – Эктелион взял себя в руки. – Продолжай.

– У меня возникли проблемы с одним из подчиненных. Я не могу называть настоящие имена, конечно, так что назовем его Имин. Итак, у Имина есть секрет, который он пытался скрыть: крупный карточный долг. Другой страж, назовем его Тата, узнал секрет Имина и требует одолжений в обмен на молчание.

– Шантаж.

– Да. Не самая злостная разновидность – Тата просит… ну, о незначительных вещах, вроде обмена дежурствами или меньшего внимания на тренировочной площадке. – Глорфиндэль не мог удержаться и добавил: – Похоже, Тата из малодушных и не понимает, что Имин, будучи нормальной личностью, выполнил бы подобные просьбы в любом случае, просто из учтивости.

– Возможно, он думает перейти к более крупным требованиям, дает жертве свыкнуться со своим положением. – Эктелион скривился. – Но я так понимаю, что «Имин» поступил разумно и поделился своими трудностями с тобой?

– Ты думаешь, это было разумно?

–Конечно… Или ты хочешь сказать, что он этого не сделал? Но все равно, почему он так отчаянно пытается скрыть от тебя игорный долг? Ведь тебе же всё равно?

– Ах да… Ну, видишь ли, речь не только обо мне. – Глорфиндэль быстро соображал. – Имин… надеется жениться на девушке, чей отец – Энель – знаменит своей неприязнью к играм. А Тата угрожает рассказать Энелю.

– Понятно. Так вопрос касается женитьбы? – Эктелион потер виски. – На месте Имина я бы рассказал Энелю сам. Это правильный поступок, и в любом случае он узнает, учитывая, как быстро по этому городу распространяются слухи. Впрочем, может быть, я бы подождал до тех пор, пока не сумел бы доказать, что игры для меня остались в прошлом. Но о чем ты хотел бы узнать мое мнение?

– О, пустяки. – После того, как Эктелион посоветовал рассказать всё и упомянул о быстро распространяющихся слухах, Глорфиндэль не испытывал ни малейшего желания продолжать разговор на эту тему. – Ты уже сказал мне всё, что я хотел знать.

– Правда? – Эктелион пристально взглянул на Глорфиндэля. – Глорфиндэль, твоя история выглядит несколько… аллегорической. Маэглин иногда говорит подобными загадками, но ты обычно склонен к прямоте. Серьезно, в чем дело? Ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне всё.

– Не могу говорить об этом прямо сейчас.

Эктелион всматривался в полуденную толпу.

– Да, конечно, не можешь. Прости.

Одно из правил их жизни заключалось в том, что если публичные проявления привязанности были иногда приемлемы, то напряженные и серьезные разговоры – нет, поскольку такой разговор означал бы, что за ним стоит нечто важное. Глорфиндэль часто жалел о существовании правила, но сегодня был рад предлогу избежать дальнейшего обсуждения.

Однако было непохоже, что Эктелион готов отойти от темы. Углубившись в серьезные размышления, он продолжал оглядывать площадь. Глорфиндэль любовался тем, как в его глазах при движении вспыхивал свет, словно блики на серой стали: точное отражение внутренней битвы, которая, без сомнения, сейчас разворачивалась у Эктелиона в душе. Глорфиндэль привык наблюдать подобные битвы. Обычно он надеялся, что низменные побуждения Эктелиона одержат победу, но сегодня не знал точно, на чьей он стороне или даже какие там стороны.

– Ладно, – Эктелион, наконец, встретил взгляд Глорфиндэля. – Возможно, нам следует пойти в другое место. Или встретиться сегодня еще раз, попозже.

Очевидно, та часть Эктелиона, которая обычно не позволяла ему пропускать службу, потерпела серьезное поражение. Предложение было исключительно соблазнительное; даже если  Эктелион хотел всего лишь поговорить наедине, его следовало поощрить, чтобы он чаще делал такие внезапные предложения. Глорфиндэль мог придумать несколько подходящих поощрительных наград. К несчастью, Глорфиндэль был уверен, что в более уязвимом состоянии не сможет удержаться и расскажет Эктелиону всю историю, если тот задаст вопрос. Кроме того, следовало принимать во внимание шпионов Салаганта.

– Прости, Эктелион. У меня сегодня очень много дел. Нужно проинспектировать стражу, закончить копирование карт для Военных игр и доставить их к Идриль, и помочь ей подготовить праздник.

Последняя мысль подбодрила Глорфиндэля: при личном визите могла представиться возможность исполнить требование Салганта. Если обстоятельства сложатся удачно, к завтрашнему дню всё разрешится, и тогда можно будет сосредоточиться на избавлении от шантажиста. Глорфиндэль ободряюще улыбнулся Эктелиону.

Эктелион в ответ прищурился:

– Знаешь, после праздника, когда начнутся соревнования, ты будешь еще сильнее занят.

– Тогда поговорим потом.

– Ладно.

Эктелион отвернулся к фонтану, набрал воды в ладонь и наблюдал, как она убегает между пальцев; лицо у него было отстраненное и спокойное. Очевидно, он был крайне обеспокоен; но Глорфиндэль решил оставить Эктелиона наедине с его мыслями. Казалось, это необходимая жертва, когда столь многое под угрозой. Похожим образом позволяют одному из участников отряда  в одиночку выйти против опасного  противника,  рискуя получить увечье, – ради того, чтобы уберечь весь отряд. Глорфиндэль решил сохранить их маленький отряд из двух бойцов.

 – Не беспокойся, Эктелион, – больше ничего сказать он не осмелился. – Всё будет прекрасно. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

– Да, конечно. Но мне надо идти. Ты… Ладно, поговорим позже. – Эктелион встал, стряхнул воду с рук. – Удачи в разговоре с Идриль.

На Глорфиндэля произвело впечатление то, что Эктелион как-то угадал важность предстоящей встречи, и принял это за добрый знак. Он ласково улыбнулся своим мыслям, но не посмотрел  вслед Эктелиону: друзья так не поступают, и взгляды их не склонны восхищенно задерживаться. Глорфиндэль отвлекся, скармливая оставшиеся от обеда крошки рыбам в фонтане и пытаясь их научить новым трюкам. Пусть здравый смысл и утверждал, что рыбы слишком глупы, Глорфиндэль продолжал надеяться.

 

Остаток дня Глорфиндэль посвятил бумажной работе, инспекции стражи и случайным фантазиям о том, что могло бы случиться на той гипотетической встрече с Эктелионом. Увидев в окно, что вечерние примулы начали распускаться, он направился во дворец, разыскивать Идриль.

Он нашел ее в осеннем саду: Идриль сидела на низкой скамейке с двумя придворными дамами по сторонам и в окружении красно-золотых хризантем. И цветы, и дамы были почти (но не совсем) так же прелестны, как и сама Идриль. Все три девы склонялись над большими книгами для записей и очаровательно хмурились, словно школьницы, пытающиеся перевести с квенья сложный сонет.

– Добрый день, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Домашние счета?

Девы посмотрели на него и улыбнулись в знак приветствия.

– Расчет излишков зерна, – сказала Идриль.

Глорфиндэль улыбнулся в ответ.

– Я бы предложил свою помощь, если бы думал, что могу принести какую-то пользу. Но, моя госпожа, может быть, вам придется по нраву освежающая прогулка?

– Почему бы нет? – Идриль отложила книгу и приняла руку Глорфиндэля. Они направились по тропинке между желтеющих деревьев, с которых опадали листья.

– Итак, Глорфиндэль, чему обязана удовольствием? – спросила Идриль. – У тебя встревоженный вид. Ты хотел попросить моего совета в каком-то деле?

– Встревожен? Я? – Искушение было, но Глорфиндэль решил не извлекать выгоды из предложения Идриль. История про «Имин-Тата-Энель», похоже, не работала, а рассказать правду он не мог, не раскрыв тот самый секрет, который  хотел сберечь. – Нет, я просто принес карты, которые завтра тебе предстоит раздать. – Он остановился и протянул Идриль плоскую лакированную коробку.

– Спасибо, – Идриль взяла коробку у него из рук и просмотрела ее содержимое, кончиками пальцев прослеживая эмблемы команд, отпечатанные на каждом конверте. – Знаешь, случайным образом предписывать командам стартовые позиции так скучно. Может, исправим? Кто должен выиграть – команда отца? Твоя? – она шаловливо улыбнулась.

– Не могли бы мы исправить все так, чтобы моя команда проиграла, а команда Фонтана выступила еще хуже?  Эктелион беспокоится, что его команда слишком хороша, хотя он и старался изо всех сил, отговаривая своих лучших солдат от участия. Знаешь, он прав: плохо выглядит, когда наши команды хорошо держатся.

– Конечно, – Идриль захлопнула коробку. – В таком случае, может быть, ты присоединишься ко мне и будешь болеть за Дом Крота? Победа могла бы улучшить настроение Маэглина.

Слишком хорошая лазейка, чтобы ею не воспользоваться.

– Да, юный Маэглин какой-то угрюмый, верно? Знаешь, я собирался поговорить о нем  с тобой. Думаю, ему было бы весьма полезно дружеское внимание прелестной кузины.

– О, поверь, я достаточно дружелюбна.

В голосе Идриль звучала странная напряженность. В любой другой день Глорфиндэль оставил бы эту тему. Он решил проявить столько дипломатичности, сколько возможно.

– Я знаю, с Маэглином бывает трудно, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Я заметил, что в его присутствии ты словно чувствуешь себя неуютно. Однако, полагаю…

– Ты прав, мне не по себе со дня его приезда, – тревожное выражение лица Идриль добавляло веса ее словам. – Со дня убийства Арэдель. Меня беспокоит жажда мести, которая всех нас сделала убийцами родичей после казни Эола. Я все еще думаю, что нам следовало проявить к нему милосердие.

Глорфиндэль нахмурился из-за этого странного поворота беседы. Тем не менее, если Идриль нужно обсудить тот травматичный день, он подчинится; просто так  вышло, что Глорфиндэль мог кое-что сказать.

– Проявить милосердие? Принудив жить в ненавистном городе, полностью сознавая, что он убил любимую женщину, и что сын его презирает? Возможно, отправить Эола в Чертоги Мандоса, где он может исцелиться, было скорее проявлением доброты, нежели себялюбия и мести; принятие на себя вины за его смерть можно рассматривать как благородное самопожертвование.

– Очень продуманная точка зрения, – Идриль слегка улыбнулась. – Вижу, ты немало обсуждал это с  тем, кто интересуется этическими дилеммами. Но я не думала намекать на то, что страдаю  от абстрактного чувства вины. Нет, у меня очень осязаемое  чувство злого рока. С того дня у меня все время странные сны. Предчувствия разрушения нашего города.

Глорфиндэль признался после минутного колебания:

– У меня самого бывают живые сны, где я сражаюсь в отчаянных битвах за пределами долины. Но я остерегаюсь называть свои сны предчувствиями, ведь они могут воплощать мои желания. Или появляться от избытка жирной пищи.

– Понятно, – Идриль закусила губу. – Спасибо, что поделился со мной. Нам следует поговорить об этом подробнее, когда в нашем распоряжении окажется больше времени. А теперь… пойдем обратно?

Она снова приняла руку Глорфиндэля. Они были на полдороге к скамейке, когда Глорфиндэль понял, что не выполнил требование Салганта. Он остановился.

– Да, тревожны знамения злого рока, – сказал он. – Но, конечно, ты не винишь кузена в том, что он опосредованно стал причиной их появления? И не винишь его за характер и деяния родителей: даже если у Маэглина нет иных оправданий, этих уже достаточно. Может быть, ты могла бы…

– Нет, Глорфиндэль, не могла бы, – тон Идриль напоминал  самую официальную версию Тургона. – В любом случае, почему ты настойчиво упоминаешь Маэглина? Ты должен был заметить, что я сменила тему.  Я знаю, Эктелион хорошо относится к моему кузену; это он тебя попросил?

– Нет, – обвинение причиняло боль. Глорфиндэль не так слепо подчинялся Эктелиону, а если и подчинялся, то только в особенных обстоятельствах. – Я просто подумал… Ты и твой отец –единственные родственники, оставшиеся у Маэглина, а Король Тургон слишком занят, чтобы уделять племяннику внимание лично. Неудивительно, что мальчик так одинок. Семья – это очень важно, – закончил он, раздосадованный собственной банальностью.

– Ах да, семья, – Идриль сорвала оранжевую хризантему с ближайшего куста. – В этом, конечно, и заключается большая  часть проблемы.

– О чем ты?

– На самом деле не то что бы… О, может быть, лучше рассказать кому-нибудь, – Идриль смотрела на свой цветок и приглаживала лепестки. – Глорфиндэль, Маэглин меня желает.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять ее слова.

– Но он твой двоюродный брат… Конечно, он… Ты уверена, что не принимаешь за нечто иное его жажду общения? Говорил ли он об этом открыто?

– Нет, но за мной достаточно часто ухаживали, чтобы я могла прочесть знаки.

Несмотря на свою молодость, Идриль была мудра; Глорфиндэль ей поверил. Осложнение оказалось серьезным. Знал ли Салгант? Нет, конечно. Конечно, он бы не стал поддерживать столь противоестественное желание после того, что он говорил о…

К собственному удивлению, Глорфиндэль обнаружил, что сочувствует Маэглину.

– Я понимаю твое отвращение, Идриль, – сказал он. – И все же… бедный мальчик. Ему приходится бороться с запретной страстью к той, кто не отвечает ему взаимностью.

– Да, конечно. Мне следовало знать, что ты поймешь. Но не трать на него жалость, Глорфиндэль. У Маэглина нет твоего чувства чести. Он не довольствуется дружбой, которую я могу ему предложить,  – Идриль некоторое время шагала молча. – Он… отказывается уважать мое право на личную жизнь. Думаю, он следит за мной: он говорит о многих моих повседневных занятиях так, словно был им свидетелем. Кроме того, время от времени я нахожу незнакомые предметы на туалетном столике. Непонятные металлические приспособления. Любовные стихи, где мое имя рифмуется со словосочетаниями вроде «по камню дрель». Остроносые туфли. Кто еще оставлял бы мне такие подарки? Маэглин единственный, кто советует мне не бродить босиком. Как он говорит, ради моего блага.

Глорфиндэль припомнил дни, когда Эктелион, тогда еще просто друг, из сходных соображений повторял, что Глорфиндэлю следует подвязывать волосы.

– Хм-м. Судя по его словам, он действительно тобой интересуется. Если не сказать, досаждает. Но эти подарки – более серьезное дело; как он получил доступ в твою комнату?

– Подозреваю, что он использует обученную охотничью птицу. И это еще не всё, – Идриль вертела цветок в пальцах. – Недавно он начал говорить о браке.

– О браке с тобой?

– О браке вообще. Или, скорее, на относящиеся к нему темы. Ох, Глорфиндэль! У меня слов нет, чтобы описать.  И у Маэглина тоже. Он… он то и дело заговаривает о разведении животных. Он мне говорит, что когда удается вывести замечательную породу охотничьих собак, важно… сохранять линию чистой. Производители щенков часто в слишком близком родстве, говорит он, но за исключением этого… – Идриль вздрогнула и разорвала цветок на мелкие  кусочки, позволив лепесткам выпасть из пальцев.

Их подхватил порыв ветра; некоторые лепестки зацепились за ее волосы. Глядя сверху вниз на склоненную голову Идриль, Глорфиндэль почувствовал, что должен ее защитить. Он была такая миниатюрная, нежная, и, кроме того, такая юная – и она всегда серьезно говорила о душе и теле, как о священных предметах. Глорфиндэль протянул руку и осторожно вынул лепестки из ее волос.

– Хочешь, я поговорю с ним?

– Нет! – Идриль подняла взгляд. – Это его только разозлит, и он станет видеть в тебе врага. Думаю, отец единственный, кого он послушает, но я не хочу, чтобы между ними встала эта история. Так мало осталось тех, кого отец может любить. Нет, эту проблему я должна решить сама.

– Что ж, как я всегда говорил – если я что-то могу сделать… То есть, помимо того, чтобы не принуждать тебя быть к нему добрее, – Глорфиндэль виновато улыбнулся.

– Может быть, и можешь. Маэглин хуже всего на вечеринках. Могу ли я попросить тебя завтра вечером сопровождать меня?

– И выстроить оборону по периметру? – Глорфиндэль кивнул. – Считай, уже сделано.

 

Глорфиндэль шел домой с тяжелым чувством, словно на нем был надет полный доспех. Не потому, что разговор с Идриль не удался, но потому, что неудача каким-то образом расставила по местам то, что Глорфиндэль отказывался принять: к его тайне получил доступ недоброжелатель.

Ваньярский свиток лежал на полу возле кровати. Глорфиндэль отнес его на письменный стол, развернул; достал свой самый личный альбом для рисования и угольную палочку. Рисование легкой модификации «Спелого плода Лаурелин» успокоило его, хотя бы отчасти, а законченный набросок заставил улыбнуться: как обычно, попытка нарисовать идеализированного мужчину окончилась тем, что тот почти во всем походил на Эктелиона. Тут, конечно, была проблема. Сохранится или нет их общая тайна, Глорфиндэль не мог представить, чтобы Эктелион одобрил переход подобного рисунка в общественное достояние. Глорфиндэлю придется подумать о других моделях. Определенной привлекательностью обладали Маэдрос и Фингон, но они, конечно, тоже не оценят… Наконец он остановился на блеклом ваньярском мужчине из оригинального свитка в паре с неким подобием Маэглина, только постарше и пострашнее.

Закончив новую версию, Глорфиндэль захватил альбом в постель. Приснится ли ему битва сегодня ночью? Речи Идриль о предзнаменованиях гибели стали почти облегчением: ведь никому не будет дела до таких банальных вещей, как личная жизнь двух воинов, когда станет понятно, что есть гораздо более серьезные заботы. Он посмотрел на свой первый рисунок и снова улыбнулся. Трудно было поверить, что кто-то не сможет понять, почему Глорфиндэль выбрал Эктелиона. И отчего, в свою очередь, Эктелион выбрал Глорфиндэля (хотя здесь сомневаться было легче). Нет, он не позволит, чтобы планы Салганта встали между ними. Глорфиндэль завтра поговорит с Эктелионом сразу после праздника, и они вместе встретят угрозу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Шантаж – плохо, фидбек – хорошо. Особенно конструктивная критика. Хотела бы поблагодарить за нее Maggie, Born on Sofa, Claudio, Marnie и Nol.  
> 1\. Гелмир – распространенное эльфийское имя; его носили двое нолдорских воинов, один из Нарготронда, один из народа Ангрода. Я его использовала, поскольку не люблю придумывать имена.  
> 2\. Имин, Тата, Энель – имена трех первых пробудившихся эльфов. Эти имена довольно-таки прозаично означают «Один», «Два» и «Три». Они мне кажутся разумной заменой для обозначений «некто А», «некто В» и «некто С», которые я сама могла бы использовать в похожих обстоятельствах.


	4. Правильный поступок

Танцевальный зал был обширен, настолько обширен, что потолок нуждался в опоре на колонны: резные каменные столбы напоминали яблони, а капители раскрывались шатрами раскрашенных листьев. Этот сад мог бы считаться самым ухоженным в Средиземье, если бы гости не заполняли пространство между стволами деревьев, словно разросшийся кустарник. Стало быть, званый вечер удался. Эктелион глубоко вдохнул напоследок и вошел; его парадные доспехи звенели в такт  шагам, приятно дополняя музыку и гул голосов.

– Эктелион! – Эгалмот выделялся даже среди пестрой толпы: усыпанный полированными драгоценными камнями всевозможных оттенков, нагрудник его кирасы был подобен ослепительной мечте геммолога*.  – Ты пропустил всю суматоху с конвертами. Твое счастье, разумеется, но на тебя не похоже. Что-нибудь случилось?

Эктелион знал, что ему следует чувствовать себя виноватым: он прибыл слишком поздно и не успел помочь на церемонии открытия Военных игр; но, честно говоря, он испытывал облегчение, поскольку следующая (возможно, неудобная) встреча с Глорфиндэлем теперь не обязательно должна была состояться прямо на глазах у публики. Облегчение повлекло за собой приступ чувства вины, восстанавливая внутреннее равновесие.

– Да, кое-что произошло; впрочем, ничего особенно захватывающего, – сказал Эктелион. – На Малом рынке фонтан вышел из берегов.

Эгалмот склонил голову набок:

– Знаю, ты серьезно относишься к обязанностям Лорда Фонтанов, но, возможно, тебе стоило бы научиться делегировать полномочия. Я слышал, в этом городе много искусных водопроводчиков.

– На самом деле, проблема была не с водопроводом: сток фонтана оказался забит утопленными подушками. Подушками с любимого кресла Дуилина: кто-то их бросил в бассейн, возможно, шутки ради.

– Позор. Дуилин вечно отчитывал меня за упадочный городской образ жизни. После всех этих нотаций я поверить не могу, что в любимом кресле Дуилина оказалось много подушек. Но почему ты… Нет, постой, я знаю: твои подчиненные попали под подозрение в первую очередь.

Эктелион кивнул.

– Ну да, они любят сталкивать друг друга в фонтаны, будучи в хорошем расположении духа, а накануне старта Военных игр многие воспрянули духом.

– В том числе и винным, – Эгалмот заглянул в свой бокал. – Только, определенно, не на этих официальных придворных церемониях. Клянусь, стаканы с каждым годом всё меньше. Но пойдем же, ты-то нуждаешься в выпивке еще больше меня.

Они направились к стойке с графинами, полными сладких фруктовых коктейлей. Эгалмот порылся здесь и там, и с удовлетворенным вздохом выудил бутылку крепленого вина. Потом он внимательно изучил бокалы и выбрал для Эктелиона самый большой.

– Может быть, ты не знаешь, – сказал он, разливая вино, – что Салгант однажды провернул нечто очень похожее на эту шутку с фонтаном. И в последнее время у Салганта на редкость самодовольный вид. Я было подумал, что он собирается спеть нам новую песню. Если он просто поздравляет себя с удачным розыгрышем – ну что ж, тем лучше.

 Эгалмот заново наполнил собственный бокал и потянулся за еще одним:

– Как ты думаешь, взять сразу два будет не слишком грубо?

Эктелион пожал плечами:

– Ты можешь сказать, что второй несешь другу.

– Блестящая идея! Отличный предлог для избегания неловких разговоров. Кстати, я бы посоветовал тебе сегодня вечером избегать Пенголода. Наш высокочтимый мудрец исследует мнения окружающих относительно неправильных глаголов в орочьем языке.

– Звучит не так уж страшно.

– Да? Заметь, пожалуйста, что его нынешняя жертва, Маэглин, выглядит так, словно подвергается самым чудовищным пыткам Моргота.

По мнению Эктелиона, Маэглин выглядел не столько замученным, сколько разозленным; казалось, он вот-вот взорвется. Более того, Маэглин смотрел не на Пенголода, а на маленькую группу, которую Эктелион заметил, едва вошел:  скопление гуляк возле Глорфиндэля. Вот Глорфиндэль просиял улыбкой, по яркости не уступавшей его  волосам, и отпустил шутку, рассмешив своё окружение. Веселье прервалось, когда одна из женщин – Идриль – заметила внимание Маэглина. С нее разом сошел хмель, и она придвинулась ближе к Глорфиндэлю; тот приобнял Идриль за плечи, нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на Маэглина.

Эктелион испытывал соблазн уравнять счет в обмене мрачными взглядами, уставившись на Идриль, но подавил недостойное побуждение. Вместо этого он сказал:

– Полагаю, причина несчастья Маэглина в его кузине, а не в грамматике Пенголода.

– А, да. Получается, это самая последняя междоусобица в семействе Финвионов, – сказал Эгалмот. – Забавно, да? Мне больше всего нравится наблюдать за придворными, которые, надеясь прояснить ситуацию, стремятся подтолкнуть к ссоре наследницу Тургона.

– Ты считаешь неловкость, которой мы только что были свидетелями, доказательством борьбы за власть? – Эктелиону происходящее больше казалось отголоском ревности Маэглина, проявленной в доме Эктелиона, хотя, конечно, он не мог говорить об этом вслух. – Ты правда думаешь, что ближайшие родственники нашего владыки станут заниматься столь мелочным и бесполезным делом?

– Думаешь, не похоже? Ох, Эктелион, – Эгалмот посмотрел на него с ласковым раздражением. – Признаю, что я удивлен их открытостью, особенно со стороны Идриль. Тем не менее, мы должны помнить, что они оба Финвионы, а раз так, у них впечатляющая традиция междоусобиц, и она нуждается в поддержании. Только посмотри на них! Если прищуриться, они могут сойти за Индис и другого трагического сироту, Феанора. Какая жалость, что Тургона здесь нет: он мог бы сыграть Финвэ.

Предложение Эгалмота обладало странной убедительностью, и Эктелион ему последовал. И правда, если прикрыть глаза и посмотреть на Маэглина, тот с виду похож на Феанора – может быть, из-за телосложения кузнеца. Что до Идриль, однако… Глорфиндэль все еще стоял рядом с ней. Размытый взгляд сквозь ресницы  лишал обоих индивидуальности, превращал в светловолосую пару из ваньярского свитка Глорфиндэля. Эктелион сильнее сжал в руке бокал, грани хрусталя впились в кожу.

– Да, сходство есть, – сказал Эктелион. – И все же… Придворные в самом деле пытаются определить, кто станет наследником Тургона? Слегка преждевременно, и не только по очевидным причинам. Маэглин очень молод; пройдет немало времени, прежде чем дядя доверит ему какое-нибудь ответственное дело, и еще больше – до тех пор, когда мы сможем оценить его компетентность.

– Да, Маэглин – это авантюра, но с возможностью большого выигрыша. В конце концов,  достигшие вершин склонны доверять друзьям, бескорыстно привечавшим их до возвышения. Кроме того, ставить на аутсайдера всегда более волнительно, чем на фаворита, – Эгалмот прихлебнул вино из стакана в левой руке. – А вы с Глорфиндэлем, похоже, выбрали хорошую стратегию, примкнув к разным группировкам.

Если бы это замечание исходило от кого угодно другого, стоило бы встревожиться; но Эгалмот много лет знал темную тайну Эктелиона. Его способность так обыденно намекать на нее приносила утешение – но даже Эгалмот заметил, что у Глорфиндэля недавно появилась склонность держаться поближе к Идриль, и это никак не успокаивало.

– Если таков план Глорфиндэля, он забыл им поделиться со мной. Впрочем, – Эктелион был раздосадован собственной вспышкой, – возможно, он понял, что участие в таком деле не по мне. Знаю, весь этот придворный вздор может приносить пользу (сомневаюсь, что нам бы удалось учредить Военные игры без поддержки Идриль), но у меня нет для него ни времени, ни таланта.

– Полагаю, ты доброжелательно относишься к Маэглину, поскольку думаешь, что поступать таким образом благородно. Надеюсь, он ценит, – Эгалмот снова бросил взгляд в сторону Маэглина, словно прикидывая шансы. Почти сразу на лице Эгалмота отразился ужас.

– Огни Ангбанда! Боюсь, меня заметили. Пока нет причин для паники, он все еще может… А, Пенголод! – Эгалмот неплохо изобразил радость встречи. – Приветствую! Нет, нет, никак не могу остаться: я как раз собирался отнести этот бокал Дуилину. Бедняга отчаянно нуждается в выпивке. У него проблемы с мебелью.

Широкая спина Эгалмота ** тут же исчезла в толпе. Пенголод растерянно моргнул, а потом повернулся к Эктелиону; тот пожал плечами и приветствовал Пенголода искренней улыбкой. Несмотря на различия в интересах, они обычно могли найти обоюдно привлекательную тему. На этот раз речь зашла об орочьих боевых кличах. Эктелион помнил большое количество подобных выражений, в коих, по мнению Пенголода, содержалось много интереснейших примеров повелительного наклонения. В то же время, переводы Пенголода были гораздо точнее любых догадок Эктелиона и позволяли немало узнать о боевой тактике орков.

– Мне правда стоит это записать, – сказал наконец Пенголод. – Ты меня извинишь? Если потороплюсь, смогу к утру закончить маленькое эссе… Впрочем, кажется, я хотел тебя о чем-то спросить… – Пенголод поднял взгляд к потолку; его глаза мелькали из стороны в сторону, словно он просматривал какой-то внутренний каталог. – Вот, вспомнил! Не о чем-то, а о ком-то: о лорде Глорфиндэле.

Эктелион скрыл дурные предчувствия за выражением готовности помочь.

– Что именно?

– Ну… Я редко слежу за придворными слухами, но даже я знаю, что у принцессы появился новый поклонник: один из моих помощников случайно нашел набросок посвященных ей стихов, – Пенголод скривился. – Думаю, очень ранний набросок. Кроме того, я недавно столкнулся с лордом Глорфиндэлем в Библиотеке Целителей. Выходил он из секции супружеского здоровья, ни больше, ни меньше. И вот теперь, видя, как они столь преданно держатся вместе, я невольно спрашиваю себя:  была ли причиной посещения библиотеки леди Идриль?

– Глорфиндэль мне ничего не говорил.

По крайней мере, прямо.

– Но разве для твоего друга это не чудесное событие? В конце концов, брак – естественная часть течения жизни, а они так гармонично смотрятся вместе, словно парные подставки для книг.***

Пенголод был прав: Глорфиндэль и Идриль действительно выглядели прекрасно подобранной парой, равно уместной и в сказке, и в том ваньярском свитке. Даже их наряды подходили друг к другу: конечно, так было нарочно задумано. Эктелион ощутил слабость в ногах.

– Понимаю, о чем ты, – сказал он. – Что ж… думаю, мне надо на свежий воздух. Удачи с твоим эссе.

Он повернулся спиной к шумному празднику и подошел к ближайшему окну. Позади играла музыка: всё знакомые песни, но искаженные шумом толпы, так что мелодии звучали по-новому и казались странными. Настоящие деревья в саду за окном перекликались с изваяниями внутри зала. Можно было мрачно пошутить насчет столкновения с реальностью.

Слова Пенголода не принесли никаких новых открытий, за исключением существования некоего ужасного стихотворения; тому, должно быть, имелось иное объяснение. И всё же теория Пенголода отвечала худшим подозрениям Эктелиона. Она столь многое объясняла: странное поведение Глорфиндэля возле фонтана, его нежелание встречаться с Эктелионом или даже прикасаться к нему, и ту нелепую историю о мужчине, который оставил порок ради женитьбы. Эктелион подавил стон. Ваньярский свиток появился еще раньше: то есть сомнения, по-видимому, возникли давно. Глорфиндэль, правда, был в тот раз искренне увлечен, но за страстью могла скрываться неуверенность. Если бы только они могли откровенно поговорить…

Он почувствовал прикосновение к локтю, обернулся и моргнул от неожиданности: рядом, словно по волшебству, возник тот, на ком сосредоточились мысли Эктелиона.

– Эктелион. Наконец-то ты здесь, – Глорфиндэль придвинулся ближе, задев волосами плечо Эктелиона. – Я знаю, нам предстоит ехать в Долину завтра ранним утром. Но все-таки, может быть, мы могли бы встретиться попозже сегодня вечером, когда вся эта чепуха закончится? – Его пальцы скользнули вверх по руке Эктелиона, слегка сжали. Совершенно невинный жест, но нынешних обстоятельствах Эктелион почувствовал, что глупеет от надежды.   

– Да. Да, конечно, – ответил он.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Глорфиндэль. – Тем временем… Похоже, кто-то из моих новобранцев ждет снаружи и просит встречи со мной. Не мог бы ты составить Идриль компанию на пару минут?

Шок обрушился на Эктелиона, словно поток холодной воды, так что он даже проникся сочувствием к утонувшему креслу Дуилина.

– Конечно, – он стряхнул руку Глорфиндэля и обошел его, чтобы встретиться Идриль.

– Добрый вечер, Эктелион, – сказала она с улыбкой.

Эктелион заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

– Добрый вечер, моя госпожа. Ты сегодня прелестно выглядишь, – Эктелион поискал более содержательную мысль: гордость требовала пройти через эту встречу со всей возможной учтивостью. – Твои… твои волосы особенно лучезарны.

– Благодарю, – Идриль наклонила голову, формально отдавая должное его любезности, а потом подняла искрящиеся глаза. – Ты знаешь, Эктелион, по-моему, все комплименты, которые ты мне когда-либо делал, касались моих волос.

– Моя госпожа, не может быть, чтобы в городе лишь я один считал, что волосы у тебя красивее, чем у любой другой женщины, – искренне сказал Эктелион. – Кроме того, твое заявление не вполне точно. Помнится, я часто отмечал, сколько умения ты привносишь в организацию Игр, а также удачных собраний вроде сегодняшнего.

Идриль оглянулась с явным удовлетворением.

– Да, я думаю, что мы можем себя поздравить. Игры стали еще популярнее: здесь почти весь двор. Жаль, отцу пришлось рано уйти, – гладко добавила  она. – Он в это время года так сильно занят.

– О, я знаю, что король Тургон не вполне одобряет подобные воинственные состязания. И я чрезвычайно благодарен тебе за покровительство.

Идриль снова улыбнулась.

– Я точно помню, что ты уже так говорил. Только ты обычно использовал «мы», подразумевая себя и Глорфиндэля. Само собой, ведь вы работаете в очень тесном сотрудничестве, – Идриль поправила складки своих длинных рукавов. – Знаешь, ты для него невероятно много значишь.

– И я тоже высоко его ставлю.

– Правда? – Идриль оценивающе прищурилась, продолжая очаровательно улыбаться. – Это не всегда очевидно. Иногда ты кажешься холодным: например, минуту назад ты едва заметил его уход. Полагаю, ты по природе своей столь серьезная личность, что тебя не может не выводить из себя легкомысленный и поверхностный…

– Поверхностный? Глорфиндэль? – Терять Глорфиндэля было больно, но еще тяжелее – уступать его той, кто Глорфиндэля не ценит. Эктелион старался говорить спокойным голосом. – Я знаю, некоторые считают его поверхностным, ссылаясь на его так называемый «бездумный оптимизм». Подумай, однако, вот о чем: перед лицом врага, берущего тьмой и отчаянием, надежда – оружие мощнее любого меча. Ты происходишь из семьи харизматичных ораторов, которые волнующими речами изгоняют страх; я пытаюсь сделать то же пением; Глорфиндэль ни в том, ни в другом не нуждается. Его присутствия довольно. Вот почему он любим больше всех лордов в нашем городе.

– Значит, ты думаешь, что он заслуживает всей этой любви?

– Да, разумеется.

– Хорошо, – раньше Идриль говорила игривым тоном, теперь она сменила его на доверительный, как будто нынешняя тема разговора близко затрагивала обоих собеседников. – Пожалуйста, помни об этом, если он скажет тебе что-нибудь… неожиданное.

Значит, вот до чего дошло: некая взаимная договоренность, о которой Глорфиндэль должен объявить другу; возможно, даже сегодня вечером. Идриль ждала, что Эктелион отгадает ее намеки и даст свое тайное благословение? От неосознанной жестокости этого предположения пресеклось дыхание.  

– Моя госпожа, – сказал Эктелион, – разговоры об одном нашем общем друге заставляют меня вспомнить и о другом: о твоем кузене. Он, похоже, одинок. Можем ли мы чем-нибудь ему помочь?

– Да, я заметила, что он тоскует по матери, – сказала Идриль. – Думаю, если бы он перенял какие-нибудь ее старые привычки – такие, как езда верхом или охота –  это помогло бы ему смириться с утратой. Ты хорошо знаешь Долину. Возможно, ты мог бы взять Маэглина с собой и показать ему места, где она любила бывать?

Эктелион был рад видеть, с каким искусством Идриль отклонила его бестактный вопрос. Он на короткое время забыл урок, выученный на тренировочном поле: нечестно ненавидеть соперника за случайно причиненную боль или за победу в соревновании.

– Хорошая мысль, моя госпожа, – сказал Эктелион. – Даже если Маэглин и не любит охоту, пребывание на свежем воздухе наверное пойдет ему на пользу.

Они все еще беседовали, когда Глорфиндэль вернулся; Эктелион заметил его, взглянув на дверь, чуть выше уха Идриль. Эктелион старался смотреть на Глорфиндэля бесстрастно, не обращая внимания на его волосы и контур плеч – смотреть, чтобы понять, спокоен ли Глорфиндэль, подобно тому, кто только что сумел изменить к лучшему свою участь; умиротворен ли больше обычного. Но Эктелиону удалось заметить лишь необычную тревожность. Глорфиндэль со странной грубостью обошелся с Салгантом, поджидавшим его у входа: едва обратил внимание на приветствие Салганта, несколько раз прерывал его, словно торопился уйти, а потом, не простившись, ушел прочь и смешался с толпой.

Несколько мгновений спустя Глорфиндэль вновь появился поблизости, и вид у него всё еще был напряженный.

– Всё ли хорошо с твоими солдатами? – спросила Идриль.

– Да. Просто прекрасно, – Глорфиндэль оглянулся, точно ждал какой-то опасности. – А теперь почему бы нам не прогуляться по саду втроем?

– О, думаю, нам и здесь удобно, – Идриль мельком посмотрела на Маэглина: тот бросал убийственные взгляды с каменной скамейки на другой стороне зала. Эктелиона потрясла сила его боли: слишком понятного, постыдного страдания мужчины, жаждущего сохранить для себя предмет своей любви. Возможно, в то мгновение их тревоги были одинаковы. Может быть, им стоило стать союзниками и вместе постараться как-то вывести Идриль за пределы досягаемости Глорфиндэля…

Эктелион ужаснулся темному соблазну и выбросил мысли об искушении из головы.

– Дело в том… – Глорфиндэль потер шею ниже затылка. – Салгант только что предложил спеть нам новую песню. И я знаю, что с моей стороны это немилосердно, но я не расположен слушать его пение.

– Понимаю, – Идриль чуть улыбнулась. – Тогда в сад.

Глорфиндэль предложил ей руку и обернулся к Эктелиону:

– Ты пойдешь с нами?

Эктелион последовал за ними наружу, хорошо сознавая, что предоставляет прекрасной паре великолепную возможность сделать страшное объявление. Что оставалось Эктелиону? Он мог попробовать догадаться, что Глорфиндэль нашел в Идриль, и постараться дать ему то же самое: стать щедрее на нежные прикосновения и взгляды; преувеличивать чувства на словах, а не преуменьшать; подчиняться легче или иначе. Но какое значение имеют детали, когда Эктелион не властен дать главное: принятие общества, семью?

Они пошли по аллее, затененной ореховыми деревьями. Нисколько не торопясь начать беседу, Эктелион отстал на несколько шагов и плелся позади. Настороженность Глорфиндэля не прошла; и Эктелион тоже насторожился, словно шел в арьергарде отряда. Он даже поймал себя на том, что принялся осматривать пройденный отрезок дорожки, окна бального зала (все они ярко светились и заострялись кверху, точно огни свечей), и темные силуэты расступающихся деревьев.

Один из затененных стволов заставил Эктелиона задержаться. Дерево выглядело странно бугристым, словно кто-то пытался за ним спрятаться, не догадываясь, что ствол слишком тонкий и не может послужить настоящим укрытием. Когда Эктелион подошел ближе, выступ приобрел знакомые очертания: Салгант. Он, как обычно, вызвал у Эктелиона смешанные чувства: жалость и раздражение.

– Салгант? – окликнул Эктелион. – Если ты тренируешься к Военным играм, то уже поздно. Все команды уехали.

Салгант выпрямился.

– Предполагается, что это шутка? Боюсь, что мне, как и большинству прочих, твой юмор всегда казался слегка непонятным. А что до моего занятия, то оно очевидно. Я наблюдаю за прелестной парой, – он указал в сторону дорожки. – Они ведь прелестная пара, не так ли?

– Несомненно.

– Я слышал, что ты и сам неравнодушен к леди.

Очевидно, Маэглин решил поделиться своими подозрениями.   

– Я тоже слышал.

– Конечно, я-то не стал прислушиваться к подобным слухам. Я думаю, ты, будучи близким другом Глорфиндэля, должен желать прелестной паре всяческого счастья.

 Салгант ухмылялся понимающе и самодовольно; его слова ранили намеренно. И всё же, при всей своей омерзительности, Салгант был прав. Если Глорфиндэль решил придать своей жизни более естественное направление, то, поступая по чести, следовало его поддержать. И речь шла не просто о деле чести, но о поступке, который в конечном итоге станет для Глорфиндэля благом.

– Да, – сказал Эктелион. – Я правда желаю Глорфиндэлю всяческого счастья, включая счастливый брак.

Улыбка  Салганта слегка увяла, но он продолжал гнуть своё:

– Ну, в таком случае буду рад услышать твоё пение на его свадьбе.

– Буду рад спеть.

– Неужели? — Салгант выглядел озадаченным, как опытный лучник, чьи стрелы даже не задели легкую мишень. – Я хочу сказать, разумеется, ты будешь рад. Ты никогда не упустишь случай щегольнуть перед публикой своими умениями, верно? – Усмешка Салганта выглядела слегка принужденной. – Ладно, до свиданья.

Бросив последний подозрительный взгляд на Эктелиона, Салгант потихоньку направился назад, в сторону дворца.

Теперь садовая дорожка опустела. Эктелион прислонился лбом к прохладной гладкой коре покинутого дерева и постарался привести свои мысли к такой же гладкости. Безусловно, он желал бы спеть на свадьбе Глорфиндэля. Если Эктелион не способен таким образом проявить щедрость, то его чувства – не более чем эгоистичная похоть. Но «желать» и «мочь» – не одно и то же, и сколько Эктелион ни старался, он не мог представить, как справится хотя бы с одной-единственной песней.

Испытывая отвращение к собственной слабости, он уже собирался уйти, когда заметил, что Глорфиндэль один возвращается по дорожке. Что ж, вот случай узнать правду из единственно важного источника. Эктелион ждал, прислонившись к стволу дерева.

Глорфиндэль остановился на расстоянии шага, точно боялся подойти ближе. Поза у него была несколько неловкая, но в полумраке он выглядел таким красивым, золотым, с оттенком волшебной недоступности.

– Спасибо, что прикрыл наше отступление, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Теперь Идриль ушла домой, а я… я видел, как ты говорил с Салгантом. Сказал ли он тебе что-нибудь интересное?

– Мы говорили о тебе.

– Значит, он  тебе рассказал, – Глорфиндэль чуть улыбнулся виноватой улыбкой. – Должен признать, что так даже немного легче. Мне страшно не нравилось скрывать от тебя нечто столь важное, но я боялся твоей реакции.

Эктелиону показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног, но, к счастью, дерево за спиной оставалось неподвижным, пока Эктелион впитывал подтверждение своих страхов. Он встал поустойчивее  и напомнил себе, что у него нет никаких прав на Глорфиндэля, и перемена чувств лишь ощущается как предательство.

– И что же, – спросил он, – как тебе моя реакция?

– Я еще не знаю. Ты был спокоен, пока вы с Салгантом разговаривали, это внушает надежду. Теперь нам надо многое обсудить. Явно  не здесь.  

Эктелион осмотрелся. Да, конечно, они находились не дома, на открытом месте, но лучше уж так. Наедине с Глорфиндэлем Эктелион не мог доверять себе: мог начать спорить, или, Эру сохрани, пытаться физически продемонстрировать неправильность выбора Глорфиндэля.

– Что здесь обсуждать? – спросил он. – Сможем ли мы теперь работать вместе? Я, само собой, надеюсь на это. Мы заняты важным делом, и мы ведь друзья, помимо всяких глупостей, разве не так?

–Разумеется. О, разумеется, – Глорфиндэль протянул руку, но, к счастью, остановился сам, не допустив физического контакта. – Что нам делать с Салгантом?

– С Салгантом? – Эктелион пытался сосредоточиться. – Ты надеешься заставить его молчать? Не представляю, как. Думаю, лучше всего будет рассказать заинтересованным лицам раньше Салганта. Особенно Тургону. Не веди себя так, словно тебе стыдно. Чего тебе стыдиться?

– О, я не стыжусь – Глорфиндэль улыбнулся, его гордость и счастье были не менее осязаемы, чем тяжесть доспехов Эктелиона. – Вся эта таинственность… Следить за каждым своим словом, даже среди друзей… С каждым годом становится чуть тяжелее: ты, должно быть, заметил. По крайней мере, теперь…

– Пожалуйста, прекрати. Просто прекрати.

– Почему?

Эктелиону захотелось его ударить.

– Потому что мне нелегко.

– Ты полагаешь, что мы должны перестать быть не только друзьями, – Глорфиндэль сделался мрачен, весь посерел, словно пламя его гордости прогорело до золы. – Считаешь, что мы должны забыть «всякие глупости». Я подумал, что ты можешь так отреагировать, судя по твоему ответу на мою нелепую историю о шантаже. Вот именно поэтому рассказать тебе было так тяжело.

– Как еще я мог отреагировать? Твои взгляды всегда отличались большей свободой, нежели мои, но я никогда не подозревал… – Но нет, даже Глорфиндэль не мог быть таким развратным, таким тщеславным, чтобы предложить… что именно? Чтобы его любовники сменяли друг друга по расписанию, как стража в карауле? – Послушай, Глорфиндэль, момент сейчас трудный. Когда всё уляжется, ты поймешь, что расставание было правильным поступком.

Глорфиндэль пристально на него смотрел:

– Пойму ли?

– Надеюсь, – нет, Эктелион сильнее верил в Глорфиндэля. – Я в этом уверен. А теперь спокойной ночи. И… удачи.

На этом последнем заявлении силы оставили Эктелиона. Он оттолкнулся от дерева и покинул сад.

 

Когда Эктелион добрался домой, первоочередной его заботой стали доспехи: он устроил их на стойке, удостоверился, что они чистые и в полном порядке. Вторыми по очередности были… сапоги? Он попробовал было сесть на кровать, но в итоге застыл над ней, сложив руки на груди, лишенной защитной брони; он видел перед собой не предмет мебели, а облако болезненных воспоминаний. Кресла, столы и ковры оказались немногим лучше. Нет, дом не стал его убежищем. Это был музей, вроде той комнаты, где Тургон собирал привезенные из Валинора предметы. Всё здесь напоминало об утраченном образе жизни, даже перекладина, которую Эктелион всегда использовал только по прямому назначению.

Кто может спать в музее? Эктелион спустился вниз, в кабинет – не настолько личное пространство; он попытался прочесть рапорт о состоянии рыб, содержащихся в городских фонтанах. Но даже эта комната была местом, где раньше он чувствовал, как счастье скользит в душе, словно рыба в воде – то на самом видном месте, то всего лишь блик на краю сознания – когда, работая в одиночестве, он позволял мыслям блуждать и устремляться в сторону Глорфиндэля. Больше никогда это не повторится. Эктелион сидел, моргал, и слова рапорта плыли у него перед глазами.

Спас Эктелиона стук в дверь. Не успев ничего подумать, он сорвался с места и поспешил открывать. Когда он увидел, что это всего лишь Элеммакил, разочарование оказалось горьким – но его было легко проглотить, поскольку существовала настоящая проблема, и она отвлекла Эктелиона от банальных личных неприятностей. Будучи капитаном команды Фонтана, Элеммакил должен был сейчас находиться далеко отсюда, в Долине.

– Лорд Эктелион, – Элеммакил поклонился. – Я бы хотел доложить, что на карте Военных игр, переданной моей команде, имеется ошибка.

Эктелион протер глаза. Элеммакил проделал весь путь назад для того, чтобы пожаловаться на картографическую ошибку?

– Какая именно ошибка?

– Карта была… немного слишком информативна. Но посмотрите сами, лорд.

Эктелион взял протянутую карту. Ему не нужно было изучать ее слишком внимательно, чтобы понять: это была не официальная карта, а один из более ранних набросков с предположительными стартовыми позициями всех команд.

– Эта карта была в вашем конверте? И ты приносишь ее мне? Элеммакил, я последний, к кому тебе следовало обратиться, если твоя команда получила лишнюю информацию из неизвестного источника. Конечно, ты понимаешь, что в первую очередь подозрение падает на меня как на твоего командира по службе и одного из организаторов Военных игр.

– Никто не может вас подозревать, лорд Эктелион.

– А кого еще? – Конверты подготовил Глорфиндэль. Эктелион подавил предательскую мысль о том, что любовь внушает беспечность. – Я не понимаю, как такое могло произойти, и приношу извинения тебе и твоей команде, Элеммакил. Должно быть, потерять место на Играх после всех тяжелых тренировок – большое разочарование.

Элеммакил поскреб грязь на нагруднике, словно впервые ее заметил.

– О, команда все еще там. Я скопировал описание нашей стартовой позиции на обороте конверта и отдал его Воронвэ.

– О Эру. Честность Игр в целом поставлена под сомнение.

Полная катастрофа. Эктелион уже чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

– Давай попробуем всё исправить.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Геммолог – специалист, изучающий драгоценные камни.  
>  ** Подозреваю, что "широкая спина Эгалмота" - намек на один из вариантов перевода имени Egalmoth = Aikaldamor = "широкоплечий".   
> ***Держатели для книг – подставки-упоры, которые не дают книгам заваливаться. Часто эти подставки парные, с симметричными или взаимодополняющими украшениями. 
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Я рада фидбэку в любой форме и дорожу конструктивной критикой. И хочу поблагодарить Maggie, AfterEver и Eveiya за бетинг.  
> 1\. Эгалмот, Дуилин, Элеммакил – каноничные обитатели Гондолина. Пенголод появляется в разных работах Толкина как мудрец; Элеммакил – первый страж, которого встретил прибывший в город Туор; а остальные – главы двух из двенадцати домов, упомянутых в «Падении Гондолина». Оба описаны как прекрасные лучники. Кроме того, Эгалмот в одной из версий истории Аредэль назван в числе трех лордов, сопровождавших ее в путешествии за пределы города, и эту версию я принимаю в своих фиках. Да, и он правда так одевался: «Мужи из дома Небесной Арки […] были облачены в великолепные цвета, и оружие каждого покрыто и инкрустировано драгоценными камнями. Все щиты были синие, с умбоном, украшенным семью самоцветами: рубинами, аметистами, сапфирами, изумрудами, хризопразами, топазами и янтарем; и на каждом шлеме – крупный опал».  
> 3\. Комментарий Пенголода относительно брака основан на утверждении, что «Брак, за исключением редких несчастливых случаев или странных судеб, был частью естественного течения жизни эльдар»; найти его можно в «Законах и обычаях эльдар».


	5. Единственный праведник в Гондолине

– Эй, ты, там!

Страж, охранявший внутренний двор королевского дворца, обернулся и устремил на Салганта мутный взор.

– Да, господин?

– Здесь проходили сегодня утром лорды Маэглин или Глорфиндэль?

– Я думаю, лорд Глорфиндэль дома, господин, – проговорил стражник тихим, бесцветным голосом. – По крайней мере, он сказал, что пойдет туда, когда повара нас всех вышвырнули из столовой для стражи… неужели это было всего два часа назад? Что касается лорда Маэглина, то я не видел его, но, полагаю, он тоже у себя дома, – стражник бросил взгляд на дворцовые башни. – Спит, скорее всего.

Звучало обнадеживающе. Салгант не мог отправиться с докладом к Маэглину, не прояснив сначала для себя загадочные события прошлой ночи. Пусть Глорфиндэль и засел дома, из него все равно можно вытянуть ответы на кое-какие вопросы. Например, почему Глорфиндэль предпочел проигнорировать требование Салганта, даже пойти наперекор ему, и весь вечер держался возле Идриль. Или как Эктелион мог столь безмятежно обсуждать предполагаемую свадьбу Глорфиндэля и Идриль. Серьезно, у этих извращенцев что, чувства устроены не как у нормальных людей? Возможно, Маэглин был прав; возможно, они действительно имели виды на руку Идриль;  но если так, известная Салганту темная тайна лишь обретала большую силу.

Полагаясь на этот скрытый источник могущества, Салгант мрачно взглянул на стража, который тяжко опирался на алебарду.

– Знаешь, не дело упиваться на пирушках прямо перед дозором.

Страж выпрямился резко, с громким лязгом.

– Я отлично умею пить, господин.

– Ты выглядишь не слишком трезвым.

– Я достаточно трезв, чтобы выполнять обязанности солдата Стражи. Например, я вполне способен маршировать по улицам и отвечать на вопросы горожан учтиво и по существу. С той же компетентностью я бы мог направлять движение грузовых повозок, задерживать торговцев поддельными феанорионскими кинжалами или снимать с деревьев не в меру амбициозных котят. В конце концов, Стража – не настоящее военное подразделение, пусть даже большинству моих друзей выделяют свободное время для участия в тренировках.

В этом подробном ответе Салгант распознал несколько фраз, выхваченных из его собственных речей. Он заглянул в лицо стражнику, отыскивая признаки сарказма, но лишь мельком: слова о ненужных тренировках напомнили Салганту, что Глорфиндэль участвует в Военных играх. Вдруг он уже уехал в горы? Салгант отпустил стражника и поспешно направился к дому Глорфиндэля.

Салгант зря волновался. Не успел он перейти через площадь, как заметил, что навстречу шагает мрачный, чернее тучи, Глорфиндэль. Никаким похмельем нельзя было бы объяснить его угрюмость.

– Значит, простого шантажа тебе недостаточно? – сказал Глорфиндэль без всякого приветствия или вступления. – Нет, тебе надо было прибавить мошенничество к уже  впечатляющему перечню своих злодеяний. Как ты завладел картой? Взломал мой кабинет? Угрожал моим солдатам своим пением?

– Какой картой? – Салгант знал лишь об одной карте: той, которую он отдал Маэглину. Но разве можно акт военного шпионажа описывать как мошенничество?

– Оставь свои игры, Салгант. Я больше в них играть не стану. Конечно, я говорю о той карте, которую ты положил в конверт команды Фонтана в гнусной попытке опорочить Эктелиона, – Глорфиндэль смотрел на Салганта с холодной яростью. – Но твой план был обречен на неудачу: такому, как ты, наверное,  трудно будет понять, но некоторые люди выше подозрений. Никто не поверит, что Эктелион способен на подобный поступок.

К ярости Салганта, Глорфиндэль был прав. О пороках Эктелиона Салганту многое было известно, но даже Салгант с трудом мог вообразить, чтобы Эктелион так глупо нарушил правила Игр. Как Маэглин этого не сумел понять? Салгант чувствовал себя игроком в бридж, которому в партнеры достался излишне самоуверенный новичок. К счастью, не всё было потеряно: на руках у Салганта оставалась еще одна сильная карта.

– Могут не поверить, учитывая его нынешнюю репутацию; но когда его извращенность станет общеизвестной, уверяю тебя, что на него станут смотреть совсем иначе.

Глорфиндэль сделал шаг вперед.

– В таком случае тебе придется признать, что это все твоих рук дело.

– А иначе что? Предашь свою благородную натуру, причинив мне побои?

На минуту Салгант испугался, что Глорфиндэль так и поступит: у того глаза сузились, как у мечника, собирающегося нанести удар. Но потом, прежде чем Салгант успел решить, съёжиться ему или сбежать, Глорфиндэль отступил на шаг и неспешно разжал кулаки.

– Идея соблазнительная, но я бы лучше сделал что-нибудь менее предосудительное в глазах общества. Дай подумать… Когда мои солдаты смеются над твоей неумелостью во время тренировок, я бы мог не хмуриться, а подбивать ребят развлекаться дальше. Я мог бы рассказывать твоим собственным подчиненным унизительные истории из твоего детства. Еще я мог бы попытаться  испортить городские запасы сладостей. Видишь ли, если я редко унижаюсь до мелких пакостей, это не значит, что я на них вовсе не способен. Особенно теперь, когда… – он посмотрел в сторону Большого Фонтана и медленно выдохнул. – Нет, постой, у меня есть идея получше! Я уверен, король Тургон будет потрясен, когда узнает, что ты пытался меня шантажировать. Так что или ты признаешься в мошенничестве, или я расскажу ему всю историю.

Логический круг  (попытка бороться с шантажом при помощи шантажа) производил впечатление, но недостаточное.

– К сожалению, твоя история будет неубедительной, если ты не расскажешь об основаниях моего мнимого шантажа.

– Я всецело намерен так и поступить.

– И как же, по-твоему, обойдется с тобой король после этого рассказа, извращенец с повинной?

– Как ты сказал, извращенец с повинной? Я бы не стал так себя называть, даже если бы собирался признать твое заявление правдивым.

– Итак, если король прямо задаст тебе вопрос, ты готов посмотреть ему в глаза…

– И поклясться, что у меня нет плотской связи с Эктелионом? Почему бы и нет. – Глорфиндэль ухмыльнулся даже слишком широко. – Кроме того, даже если Тургон тебе поверит, я не боюсь, что бы он ни предпринял. В худшем случае он вышвырнет меня из долины: тогда я смогу отправиться куда-то еще. Туда, где можно будет убивать всяких тварей, – странный лихорадочный блеск в глазах Глорфиндэля придавал убедительности его заявлению. –  Так как, поговорим с нашим владыкой сейчас, или подождем окончания Игр?

Кажется, логика против этого помешанного была бессильна. Не сыграть ли на чувствах? Возможно, Глорфиндэлю следовало распробовать отвращение, с которым он встретится, если его наклонности станут общеизвестными. Салгант оглядел площадь и нашел подходящий объект: Эгалмота. На окрик и взмах рукой тот подошел ближе.

– Доброе утро вам обоим, – Эгалмот перевел взгляд с Салганта на Глорфиндэля. – Чем могу быть полезен?

– Ты можешь послушать, – сказал Салгант. – У меня есть новая песня, и я бы хотел вам ее спеть.

– Правда? И о чем она, о растворимом кресле Дуилина?

– Нет, она о твоих друзьях, Глорфиндэле и Эктелионе.

Салгант достал арфу и быстро проверил струны. Удовлетворившись настройкой, он запел.

Двое бойцов, крепких телом, за дверью закрытой

Мечи обнажают, готовятся меряться силой.

На пол роняют одежду, ходят по кругу,

Да в поединке они не наносят ударов друг другу.

 

Он сделал паузу:

– Ну, что вы думаете?

Глорфиндэль пожал плечами и посмотрел на Эгалмота: тот не встретил его взгляд, но стоял неподвижно, прикрыв рукой полуоткрытый рот. Салгант почувствовал, как от ощущения триумфа все тело вибрирует, словно арфа, и продолжил:

 

Каждый сжимает клинок, да не свой. В состязанье  

Каждый стремится найти мишень для пронзанья.

Масло из склянки щедро они разливают:

Пламя с ним ярче горит, их страданья оно облегчает.  

– Хватит, Салгант. Думаю, я слышал достаточно, – Эгалмот опустил руку и провел ею по подбородку. – Знаешь, я понимаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться – своего рода эпичности, чтобы соответствовать заявленной теме, – и в чем-то ты почти преуспел. Мелодия звучит в духе Эктелиона. Но стихи… Лучшее, что я могу о них сказать – они тоньше переходящей из рук в руки поэмы об Идриль. Однако у тебя сбита аллитерация, и ты используешь слишком много слабых слов, вроде предлогов и местоимений.

Критика задела Салганта, как пощечина.

– Это нечестно!

– Прости, я думал, ты просишь прокомментировать. Даже если ты и не просил, ты же сознаешь, что становишься уязвим для критики, когда выставляешь свою работу на обозрение?

– Да, но ты переоцениваешь мои намерения. Я всего-навсего пытался написать простую песенку, – соврал Салгант, – безделицу для развлечения и просвещения публики.

– Просвещение публики? В чем? – спросил Глорфиндэль. – Как я тебе уже сказал, мы с Эктелионом не состоим в подобной связи. Да и к чему? – Он скрестил руки на груди. – Дружба во всех отношениях выше: она гораздо прочнее, и от нее нельзя отказаться при первых признаках беды.

Без сомнения, Эгалмот удивился этой неуместной вспышке; он уставился на Глорфиндэля, а потом похлопал его по плечу.

– О, прости. Я хочу сказать, – снова обернулся к Салганту Эгалмот, – приношу извинения за то, что слишком увлекся анализом странной формы твоей песни и забыл прокомментировать ее содержание.  А его я нахожу безвкусным.

Проявление солидарности здоровенных болванов рассердило Салганта.

– Ты не можешь сказать, что тебе не было смешно, тебе ведь всегда нравились похожие песни про Маэдроса и Фингона!

– Да, полагаю, так и было, – сказал Эгалмот. – Но юмор  прихотлив, так ведь? Небольшое изменение может создать или убить шутку. Думаю, эта песня кажется мне скорее безвкусной, нежели забавной, вот по какой причине: Маэдрос и Фингон – личности далекие и претенциозные, а Глорфиндэля и Эктелиона я знаю, и они мне нравятся, как и многим другим жителям нашего города.

– Вам всем они станут нравиться меньше, когда вы поймете, что я прав, и не имеет значения, что говорит Глорфиндэль.

Эгалмот снова провел рукой по подбородку.

– И как ты собираешься доказывать свои обвинения? Пением?

– Ну… – Учитывая историю с картой и гнев Глорфиндэля, нависший над головой, Салгант не решался упомянуть инцидент со столом. – Я…

– Правильно, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – У тебя нет никаких доказательств. А теперь, если вы оба меня извините…

Он зашагал прочь. Салгант подождал, пока Глорфиндэль окажется за пределами слышимости, а потом сказал:

– Это правда, у меня нет никакого осязаемого доказательства, но есть свидетель, который видел, как они занимались этим, словно…

– Какой свидетель? – спросил Эгалмот. – Где?

– Надежный, уважаемый свидетель. В доме… э-э… Глорфиндэля.

– В доме Глорфиндэля? Знаешь, Салгант, я не склонен верить этому твоему свидетелю. Если некто признается, что тайком подглядывает за чужой интимной жизнью (да еще и в чужом доме, ни больше, ни меньше) – подозреваю, такой субъект может наслаждаться и сочинением непристойных баек для собственного удовольствия.

– Я никогда не говорил, что свидетель наслаждался! Он просто обеспокоен нравственным тонусом города. Двое мужчин друг с другом – это ведь ужасно и отвратительно! Или ты не согласен?

– Ужасно и отвратительно? – Эгалмот скривился. – Полагаю, может быть и так, если вдаваться в детали. Но существует много отвратительного в таком роде: например, пищеварительный процесс. А мы, разумеется, никого не станем презирать лишь за то, что он ест, правда? – Эгалмот целенаправленно смотрел на талию Салганта. – Знаешь, возможно, этому твоему «свидетелю» стоило бы меньше переживать из-за нравственного тонуса и больше – из-за мышечного.

На эту необоснованную грубость не существовало достойного ответа, оставалось разве что втянуть живот. Итак, Эгалмот знал, что Салгант -- тот самый свидетель; возможно, Эгалмот даже поверил его словам, – и остался равнодушен! Очевидно, дружба с извращенцами оказывает странное влияние на нравственность личности. Или, может быть… Может быть, он и сам был замешан в их делишках. Может быть, так развлекались все эти здоровенные болваны, когда оказывались вне поля зрения Салганта.

– Прости, Салгант, – Эгалмот хлопнул его по плечу. – Я не смог сдержаться: шутка была слишком хорошая – или, вернее, слишком скверная, чтобы ее упустить.

Салгант вздрогнул от нечистого прикосновения и посмотрел в сторону, готовясь произнести речь, но увидел на той стороне площади такое, что все благие намерения разом вышибло из головы. Глорфиндэль поднимался по лестнице, ведущей во дворец! Дворец! Зачем он туда идет? Собирается прямо сейчас рассказать Тургону? От Глорфиндэля в его нынешнем странном настроении можно было ожидать чего угодно. Встревоженный Салгант пустился следом.

Для сокращения дистанции пришлось приложить усилия. Глорфиндэль шел широким, быстрым шагом, и Салгант, с его гораздо более короткими ногами, вынужден был семенить не самым степенным и весьма утомительным образом. Салгант был почти готов сдаться, когда его жертва исчезла за дверью, ведущей на восточную террасу. Вспомнив, что других выходов с террасы нет, Салгант на минутку приостановился отдышаться, а потом прокрался к двери и заглянул на террасу.

Глорфиндэль стоял у северного края террасы и был поглощен беседой с Идриль и одной из ее придворных дам. Обе девы держали в руках посохи. Конечно! В этом месте Идриль обычно выполняла утренние упражнения. Идриль в мягкосердечии своем могла проявить больше снисходительности к признанию Глорфиндэля, нежели ее отец: она могла даже выступить добровольной защитницей Глорфиндэля от гнева Тургона.

Но, собственно, признавался ли в чем-нибудь Глорфиндэль? Салгант сходил с ума от злости: он находился слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать разговор. Салгант и так чувствовал, что ему повезло и пока его не заметили. Подобраться ближе он не мог.

Если только…

Справа от Салганта на стену падала тень от длинной скульптурной группы, представляющей Славную Битву: густая мешанина эльфов, орков и драконов подверглась изгнанию на террасу то ли за излишнюю воинственность, то ли за чрезмерное уродство (смотря по тому, кого спрашивать о причине). Пространство за этим чудовищем примерно соответствовало размерам Салганта.

Салгант, изумленный обилием открывшихся перед ним возможностей, решился положиться на свою храбрость, пока она не померкла, и протиснулся за статую. С новой точки зрения переплетение конечностей и оружия больше напоминало не глыбу мрамора, а куст без листьев: многочисленные отверстия обеспечивали прекрасный обзор всей террасы. Салгант выбрал самую плотную часть статуи и принялся подсматривать сквозь дырку, особенно удачно закамуфлированную  каким-то сдувшимся трупом дракона.

Спутница Идриль ушла. Оглянувшись назад, Салгант мельком заметил девушку в дверях, когда та выходила. Но Идриль и Глорфиндэль стояли теперь ближе друг к другу, чем раньше; Глорфиндэль наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к ее словам.

– Конечно, ты понимаешь, – настойчиво, доверительно говорила Идриль, – что я в последнюю очередь хочу привлекать внимание к этой проблеме. Если отец услышит, всё окажется под угрозой. Он не вполне одобряет, ты же знаешь.

Значит, Идриль пытается уговорить Глорфиндэля не рассказывать всю историю Тургону! Но что  такое «всё», оказавшееся под угрозой? Её запланированная свадьба?

– Да, конечно, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Но Эктелион все равно думает, что…

– При всем уважении к Эктелиону, он не всегда прав.

– Это я знаю. Даже слишком хорошо, – Глорфиндэль сложил руки на груди, в точности как раньше, на площади. – Собственно, иногда я…

– Хорошо. Послушай, почему бы тебе не поехать следом и не попробовать его переубедить?  Думаю, у тебя неплохие шансы. Повтори ему то, что я говорила: Элеммакил единственный знает правду, и едва ли он кому-нибудь расскажет; а ещё…

– Правильно, – Глорфиндэль кивнул. – Не волнуйся, я знаю, как вести спор с Эктелионом. Ну,  если, конечно, мне удается привлечь его внимание… Но, думаю, он захочет обсудить эту тему в любом случае. Он выехал на пару часов раньше, но я лучший наездник и конь у меня быстрее; кроме того, мне хорошо знакомо поле  Военных игр. Так что, если уеду сейчас…

Слова протекали мимо Салганта: значение отдельных фраз казалось достаточно понятным, но уловить общий смысл всё равно не получалось. Выходило, что Эктелион, услышав о шантаже, потерял самообладание и ночью уехал: Салгант трепетал бы от восторга при мысли о трусливом поведении недруга, если бы только мог поверить. Но почему Идриль так обеспокоена? Была ли она активной участницей заговора Глорфиндэля и Эктелиона? И к чему здесь вообще Элеммакил и поле Военных игр?

  – Постой, что это было? – Идриль повернула голову в сторону двери на террасу. Сделав то же, Салгант различил приглушенные голоса. Один из них, женский, звучал успокаивающе, а второй, мужской, – достаточно громко, чтобы Салгант смог разобрать некоторые слова: такие, как «приказ», «прочь с дороги» и «принц».

– Маэглин! – сказала Идриль.

Глорфиндэль сделал шаг к двери.

– Позволь мне избавить тебя от него.

– О нет, ты не должен вмешиваться, – Идриль положила руку на его локоть и отступила на несколько шагов. – Разве ты не слышал, что говорят о тебе и обо мне? Если Маэглин тебя здесь увидит, он совершенно потеряет голову и нескоро уступит разумным доводам. – Она оглядела террасу. – Но посмотри-ка на эту статую! Думаю, между ней и стеной есть зазор. Почему бы тебе там не спрятаться, пока я не разберусь с Маэглином?

– Нет, – ответил Глорфиндэль. – Я устал прятаться.

– Что? – Идриль слегка его подтолкнула, но Глорфиндэль не двинулся с места, словно и сам был каменным изваянием. – Давай, у нас нет времени.

– Прости, я просто не могу. Но, может быть… – Глорфиндэль вновь обрел подвижность и подошел к краю террасы. Он быстро заглянул вниз, перекинул через балюстраду сначала одну ногу, а потом и другую (перелезть через перила при высоком росте Глорфиндэля было легко, как ни досадно). Потом Глорфиндэль повернулся лицом к Идриль.

– Знаешь, это кратчайший путь к конюшням, – сказал Глорфиндэль.

– О, не волнуйся, – добавил он, когда Идриль подбежала и коснулась его плеча, – стена здесь украшена резьбой и покрыта виноградом. В горах мне приходилось гораздо труднее.

Глорфиндэль положил руку поверх ее ладони и успокаивающе улыбнулся. Позади Глорфиндэля и  Идриль вставало утреннее солнце, окутывая сиянием их головы и превращая волосы в поток жидкого света. До тошноты прелестная пара.

Идриль высвободилась и поспешила к двери; Глорфиндэль тем временем ухватился за перила,  опустился вниз и быстро исчез из вида. Салгант прислушивался в надежде услышать крик и глухой удар (в том или ином порядке), но вместо этого услышал знакомый властный голос.

– С кем ты говорила? – подозрительно щурясь Маэглин ступил в поле зрения Салганта.

– Ни с кем, – Идриль прошла по террасе и подняла свой посох. – Я репетировала речи для церемонии награждения на Военных играх.

– Я отчетливо слышал не один голос, а больше.

Маэглин остановил взгляд на статуе. Сердце Салганта, едва восстановившее ритм после пристального взгляда Глорфиндэля, опять зачастило.

– Возможно, ты слышал, как я отвечаю за победителей. Я подражаю их голосам ради забавы, – сказала Идриль. – Но ты, пожалуйста, не стесняйся: проверь, что там за скульптурой. Это ведь разумно, в конце концов.

– Не насмехайся надо мной! – Маэглин развернулся, и его черный плащ закружился вихрем. – Я здесь не затем, чтобы ползать вокруг всяких истуканов!

Салгант от облегчения чуть не всхлипнул и закусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы подавить звук. Идриль тем временем подняла свое оружие, словно взвешивая посох на руке.

– Ладно, тогда зачем ты здесь?

– Я здесь для того, чтобы сказать: вам с Глорфиндэлем не удалось провести меня тем представлением, которое вы устроили на приеме. Ты правда думала, что я не замечу, как ты ушла одновременно с Эктелионом? Я видел, как он выходил из твоей башни сегодня ранним утром!

– Эктелион? Выходил из моей башни? Ты, наверное, говоришь об Элеммакиле, который принес мне послание от Эктелиона: у них похожая униформа.

– А-а, – плечи Маэглина расслабились было, но тут же напряглись снова. – Но какова была суть этого послания?

– Это тебя не касается. Как и всё остальное.

– О, напротив, прекрасная кузина. Видишь ли, мне известно о тебе и Эктелионе: он разве что сам не признался мне, что собирается на тебе жениться.

– Эктелион испытывает ко мне интерес? – Идриль посмотрела в сторону балюстрады, откуда Глорфиндэль начинал спускаться. – Как неловко. Если бы даже…

– Никаких «если бы»! – Маэглин ненадолго умолк. После он заговорил мягче: – Я рад, что ты не знала о его планах. Теперь ты знаешь, и разве тебя не ужасает подобная самонадеянность и наглость:такой, как он, надеется к тебе посвататься?

– Нет, конечно! Что здесь ужасного? Он один из самых достойных женихов в городе.

– Идриль, ты добра, нежна и невинна, – Маэглин шел навстречу кузине, а она отступала шаг в шаг, точно в танце на балу. – Думаю, именно поэтому ты не видишь его низменных мотивов.

– Какие низменные мотивы? – резко ответила Идриль. – Думаешь, он воспылал ко мне вожделением и  преследует меня?

– Нет! – Маэглин остановился посреди шага и покраснел. – По крайней мере, надеюсь, что нет. Даже он должен знать, что о тебе нельзя думать подобным образом. Я имел в виду излишние амбиции – страсть к власти, если угодно. Ты должна понимать: тот, кто настолько ниже тебя по крови, немало выиграет от такого брака.

– Я вполне это понимаю, Маэглин. Я наследница отца и выросла со знанием, что мужчина, за которого я выйду замуж, разделит со мной мое наследие. Но это не значит…

– Это не значит, что ты должна выходить замуж за нижестоящего. Не в том случае, когда ты можешь выбрать равного по рождению.

 Маэглин говорил так, будто его слова были преисполнены значительности; кажется, Идриль поняла их именно так: она широко открыла глаза от потрясения. С минуту они стояли молча и не двигались. Потом оба заговорили разом:

– Маэглин…

– Идриль…

– Маэглин, – Идриль выставила перед собой посох в качестве защиты, – пожалуйста, больше ничего не говори!

– Но я должен! Я и так слишком долго ждал. Да и зачем молчать, если то, о чем я собираюсь сказать, давно не секрет для тебя? Ты меня понимаешь, я знаю. Я посылал тебе свои лучшие произведения: стихи, машинку для нарезания лембас, даже чертежи моего нового самосмазывающегося шарнира. Ты должна была заметить на них печать моего мастерства и понять, что это знаки моей любви.

У Салганта от растерянности голова пошла кругом. Слова Маэглина объясняли немало, включая слухи о странном новом поклоннике Идриль, но они не объясняли, почему все в городе внезапно прониклись противоестественными желаниями. Или это всё время происходило, и не только среди воинов, но среди всех, кто внешне красив? Если так, Салант радовался, что обделен красотой. Моральные ценности гораздо важнее.

Идриль, кажется, наконец-то согласилась с Салгантом.

– Маэглин, ты не должен так говорить! Мы с тобой близкие родственники…

– Мы не родные брат и сестра, не мать и сын… не отец и дочь. Нет, мы просто двоюродные брат и сестра. По обычаям народа моего отца, двоюродные брат и сестра могут пожениться.

– Может быть, но я живу по другим законам…

– Что есть законы перед любовью? Особенно для особ нашей крови? Наши предки бросили вызов самим валар; уж конечно, мы можем бросить вызов ничтожным законам нолдор? Подумай о том, как это было бы великолепно! В нас двоих сочетаются три народа. Наши дети…

– Нет, нет, нет! – посох Идриль ударился об пол: она закрыла уши руками. – Маэглин… пожалуйста, прекрати. То, о чем ты говоришь, противозаконно. И даже будь иначе, я тебя не люблю.

– Сейчас, может быть, и не любишь. Но прошло немало времени, прежде чем отец завоевал сердце матери. Они поначалу много ссорились… ладно, и потом тоже. Но матушка всегда говорила, что раздражение и страсть близки. И она обычно смотрела на отца так же, как ты сейчас на меня смотришь.

Идриль скривилась.

– Маэглин, твои родители…

– Не отрицаю, твои взоры меня ранят. По правде говоря…

Он откинул плащ, прочистил горло и продекламировал:

_О благородная, прекрасная Идриль,_

_Хоть свет твоих волос мне сердце озарил,_

_Я холодность твою, пилюлю горькую, испил._

_По временам я от нее хандрил._

– Маэглин! – Идриль вновь прижала ладони к ушам. – О, пожалуйста, избавь меня хотя бы от этого!

Маэглин в ответ повысил голос.

_Лед слов твоих мой остужает пыл._

Идриль издала тихий болезненный стон и убежала с террасы. Маэглин последовал за ней; с его уст продолжали сыпаться рифмы вроде «чернил», «чинил» и даже «сверлил».

Даже оставшись в одиночестве, Салгант успокоился с трудом. К счастью, он вспомнил о пакетике карамели, которую носил в футляре для арфы как средство от боли в горле и разгулявшихся нервов. После пяти конфет его мысли прояснились, и он решил: Маэглина надо бросать; потребовались еще две, чтобы осознать: возможно, безопаснее бросить вообще всех или почти всех знакомых. События текущего дня ясно дали понять: ни на кого нельзя положиться в смысле наличия моральных принципов. Даже Идриль оказалась активной участницей заговора извращенцев. Отныне и впредь Салгант будет верен лишь тому, чье мнение страшило Идриль: Тургону.

Но прежде чем поделиться своими открытиями  с королем, Салганту потребуются доказательства; это стало ясно из разговора с Эгалмотом. Ну что ж, ключи Маэглина все еще находились у Салганта. Он начнет с обыска в доме Эктелиона и поиска доказательств.

 

Хотя Салгант раньше никогда не был в личных апартаментах Эктелиона, размеры главной комнаты его не удивили: в конце концов, Эктелиону, наверное, требовалось много места для   непомерно разросшегося эго. Что Салганта удивило, так это кровать: по контрасту с прочей тщательно расставленной мебелью, кровать, развернутая под странным углом, стояла прямо посреди комнаты. Еще одно указание на извращение, сделавшееся средоточием жизни Эктелиона. Салгант проникся отвращением, и, направляясь к письменному столу Эктелиона, обошел кровать по широкой дуге.

Едва Салгант склонился над письменным столом, как услышал скрип и поднял глаза: он увидел, что дверь (предположительно, в ванную комнату), теперь приоткрыта. Некоторое время Салгант наблюдал за проемом, но, несмотря на неясное ощущение, что проем тоже наблюдает за ним, больше ничего не происходило. Салгант решил, что, должно быть, потревожил дверь, проходя мимо, и вернулся к столу.

Раздался громкий удар – дерево с размаху впечаталось в штукатурку – а затем послышался топот множества ног: так Салгант получил доказательство своей ошибки. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть нескольких молодых стражников (троих или четверых, похоже, хотя шума от них было, как от целой дюжины): они выскочили из ванной и бросились наутек вниз по лестнице.    

Под тяжестью перегруженного воображения Салгант осел на пол. Какое объяснение, за исключением самого постыдного, могло быть присутствию всех этих мужчин в ванной Эктелиона? И куда они делись? Отправились к одному из младших командиров Эктелиона (может быть, к тому самому хорошо информированному Элеммакилу), рассказывать о незваном госте?  Салгант не мог рисковать. Усилием воли он заставил себя встать, и на нетвердых ногах, спотыкаясь, выбрался на улицы своего поразительно безнравственного города.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> 0\. Благодарю бет Maggie и Eveiya, а также Dragonlady и Lyllyn за комментарии.  
> 1\. О метафоре Салганта, связанной с бриджем: я полагаю, что мои эльфы играют если не в знакомый нам бридж, то в какую-то похожую игру. Они у меня и раньше играли в карты, так что анахронизм в этой вселенной уже имелся.  
> 2\. Я знаю, что у Толкина Маэглин испытывал к Идриль вожделение. Тем не менее, в этой истории я решила, что будет забавнее сделать его чувства более невинными и сложными. Он все еще может начать испытывать к ней вожделение в результате более поздних событий.  
> 3\. У родителей Маэглина были довольно-таки сложные отношения. Толкин намекает на то, что Эол завлек Аредэль чарами. Они, похоже, много ссорились. В конце концов Аредэль оставила его и отправилась в Гондолин; Эол последовал за ней и убил ее отравленным дротиком. (Это вышло случайно: он целился в Маэглина. Веселая семейка!)


	6. Притча об искалеченном орке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика  
> В этой главе упоминаются разные дома и лорды Гондолина. Знать их для понимания происходящего совсем не обязательно, разве что напомню о Дуилине, который был главой Дома Ласточки, лучником. Еще он быстрее всех бегал и прыгал. 
> 
> На случай, если кому-то захочется освежить в памяти имена лордов Гондолина, я принесла ссылку на забавный рисунок художницы Winderlyn, здесь все имена лордов подписаны: https://windrelyn.tumblr.com/image/171108419169 
> 
> http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Twelve_Houses_of_the_Gondolindrim - а здесь можно посмотреть на гербы и символы Домов.

Эктелион был неправ. Он был неправ, когда срывал Игры, когда отказывался даже обсуждать шантаж, и, разумеется, он был неправ, когда так грубо порвал с Глорфиндэлем. Кажется, Эктелион решил уничтожать на месте всё, что начинало хоть как-то усложнять жизнь; поступать так – значит проявлять трусость, лень и ещё едва ли не тысячу других качеств, которые Эктелион на словах считал предосудительными. Бесчувственный лицемер – вот кто такой Эктелион. Глорфиндэль в ближайшем будущем собирался обратить его внимание на это обстоятельство.

Возможность вскоре могла представиться. Глорфиндэль находился в нужной части леса, головная боль прошла за время прогулки в лиственной тени, и теперь можно было сосредоточиться на наблюдении за окрестностями.

Он заметил, как прямо впереди мелькнуло что-то красное: багряная туника судьи Военных игр, пробиравшегося между деревьев. Судья шел знакомой решительной походкой. Глорфиндэль поторопился нагнать его.

– Эктелион!

Эктелион остановился, обернулся и ждал молча. Он окинул взглядом торс Глорфиндэля, одетого в зеленое, а потом посмотрел наверх, оценивая положение солнца.

– Ты… ты рано пришел, – сказал он. – И, как я понимаю, не через командный центр.

– Нет. Я спешил, чтобы поговорить с тобой.

Эктелион наконец встретил взгляд Глорфиндэля:

– Правда?

– Да. Насчет твоей записки.

– Насчет моей записки? Верно.

Эктелион тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь ее прояснить. Одна из кос упала ему на грудь, и свет ярко вспыхнул на необычно нарядной серебряной заколке. Должно быть, Эктелион не снимал ее с прошлого вечера. Заколка и яркая туника шли ему, смягчали черты лица.

– Так что с моей запиской?

– Ну, ты собирался отозвать команду Фонтана. Ты уже это сделал?

– Нет, но, думаю, я иду по их следам.

– Хорошо.

Потревоженные листья на земле выдавали едва заметную тропу. Глорфиндэль собрал свою храбрость.

– Послушай, может быть, подумаешь о возможных изменениях в твоем плане? Мы с Идриль поговорили, и…

– Ах, вот как? – Эктелион задрал подбородок. – Слушай, я понимаю, что ты… уважаешь Идриль, но она не всегда права. Я всё продумал и остаюсь при своем решении.

– Это не только ее идея! А намек на неспособность думать самостоятельно мне обиден. Особенно если вспомнить Идриль: она, в свою очередь, считает, что я слишком поддаюсь твоему влиянию.

– Надо же. В таком случае, мое сочувствие. Должно быть, тяжко жить с подобной противоречивой преданностью.

– Что? – Оказаться мишенью для грубости Эктелиона (особенно для такой сбивающей с толку, незаслуженной грубости) было всё равно что удариться локтем. Глорфиндэль старался сдерживаться. – Ладно, давай всё разумно обсудим. Чего ты надеешься достичь, отозвав команду Фонтана?

– Я хочу удостовериться, что Игры проходят честно.

– Как? Для этого, кажется, уже поздновато.

– Команда Фонтана…

– Лишилась капитана, и карта у нее существенно хуже, чем у остальных. И несколько часов ее участники старались (не сомневаюсь, что доблестно) преодолеть эти трудности. Скажи мне, каким образом их присутствие на соревнованиях нечестно по отношению к кому-то еще? И чем, как не жестокостью, будет для них принуждение отказаться от борьбы?

Мгновение Эктелион молча смотрел на Глорфиндэля: очевидно, сказанное его поразило. Потом он нахмурился.

– Идриль правда велела тебе так сказать? Звучит похоже на твои рассуждения.

– Потому что это и есть мои рассуждения. Я тебе говорил, у меня есть собственное мнение по этому вопросу. Идриль сказала, что для репутации Игр было бы лучше не поднимать переполох –  может быть, так и есть, но я свой довод считаю более убедительным.

– Да, да, и я тоже. Ты всегда… – Эктелион посмотрел в сторону, провел рукой по лицу и кивнул. – Что ж, хорошо. Я оставлю команду Фонтана в покое.

– Хорошо.

Глорфиндэль был счастлив, что ему так быстро удалось достичь первой своей цели. Он шагнул ближе и положил Эктелиону на плечо руку – лишь затем, чтобы ее немедленно стряхнули.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – сказал Эктелион. – Ты знаешь, я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются посторонние.

У Глофиндэля снова возникло чувство ушибленного локтя. Да, между ними возникла размолвка, но это же не причина низводить Глорфиндэля до уровня «посторонних»? Он оскорбленно взглянул на Эктелиона, а потом собрался с мыслями. – Есть еще кое-что. Я, в отличие от тебя, не уверен, что  команды,  за исключением «Фонтанов», доложили бы о слишком подробной карте. Думаю, мы должны проверить всех, и как можно скорее.

– Валар, ты прав! Полагаю, мне надо было поговорить с тобой до отъезда. Конечно, Элеммакил сказал, что заходил к тебе домой, но не застал… – во взгляде Эктелиона читался намек на подозрение.

Глорфиндэль решил не объяснять про выпивку, дабы подозрение не обратилось неодобрением.

– Да, ну что ж, зато теперь я здесь, – сказал он с самой лучезарной улыбкой. Почему бы тебе не отдать мне тунику и не сходить в командный центр за другой? Ты можешь проверить северные команды, а я займусь теми, что поблизости, включая «Фонтаны».

– Хорошая мысль.

Одним знакомым плавным движением Эктелион стянул с себя тунику и протянул ее Глорфиндэлю. Тот немедленно пожалел, что не придумал какой-нибудь благовидный предлог, чтобы попросить Эктелиона снять и рубашку тоже. Но в чем бы ни состояла проблема Эктелиона, он, похоже, был не в настроении для подобных предложений, и, в любом случае, долг взывал к ним обоим. Глорфиндэль и Эктелион расстались.

 

 

Глорфиндэль отыскал две свои последние команды, Древа и Молота, на одной и той же поляне, где у них только что закончилось генеральное сражение. Сражение кровавое, судя по многочисленным цветным пятнам на белых туниках игроков. Среди участников многие получили по три отметины, и, таким образом, считались убитыми: они теперь сидели посередине, тогда как выжившие свирепо глядели друг на друга с разных концов поля битвы, демонстративно покрывая оружие свежей краской.

Глорфиндэль подошел к скучающему судье, который приглядывал за трупами.

– Как дела, Эгалмот? – спросил Глорфиндэль. – Что здесь такое, перемирие?

– Перемирие, введенное судьями. У нас настоящая травма.

Эгалмот сделал жест в сторону бледного солдата из команды Древа: у того рука была в лубке. Другой судья возился с повязкой. Один из игроков «Молота» слонялся поблизости, и, по-видимому, испытывал к себе глубокое отвращение.

– К счастью, мы знаем, кто виноват. Не как в прошлом году, когда никто не признавался, что сломал ребра тому «ласточке».

– Ну да, унизительно признавать, что так плохо контролируешь свое оружие. – Самому Глорфиндэлю уже много десятилетий не случалось наносить на тренировках серьезный вред кому-либо. – Кстати об унизительном: могу я тебя кое о чем спросить наедине?

–Конечно. – Эгалмот пошел вперед. Они с Глорфиндэлем остановились там, где  солдаты не могли их слышать. – Если речь о том, что сказал Салгант после твоего ухода – ну, он намекал, что пробрался к тебе в дом, собираясь за тобой шпионить. Не уверен, что он говорил серьезно, но…  – Эгалмот пожал плечами и умолк.

– Спасибо, что рассказал мне – думаю, что он вполне мог побывать у меня дома. – Вот объяснение тому, как Салгант завладел картой. Но годится ли оно для того, как Салгант раскрыл тайну Глорфиндэля? Видел ли он, Эру сохрани, что-нибудь особенно личное? Глорфиндэль пожалел, что не дослушал до конца ту отвратительную песню. – Спасибо тебе и за то, что ты так отважно меня защищал.

– Да, я был довольно-таки отважен, верно? Впрочем, я опасаюсь, что Салгант за себя отомстит, написав еще одну песню, на этот раз о нас с тобой. Понимаю, неразбериха сейчас исключительно на пользу, но у дев может сложиться обо мне совершенно превратное представление. У меня только-только стало налаживаться с Мелет.

– Мелет? Она не мрачновата ли?

– Ну да, она продолжает утверждать, что Моргот вот-вот нападет на нас, но оно и к лучшему: полагаю, она поддастся на мою фразу «раз мы все скоро погибнем, почему бы не поразвлечься напоследок». Кстати говоря… – Эгалмот посмотрел на свои рукава, словно любуясь контрастом  оранжево-синей вышивки с красной тканью туники. – Ты знаешь, мне неловко говорить с тобой об этом… ну, что там у вас с Эктелионом произошло… но я надеюсь, ты знаешь и другое: я всегда счастлив помочь тебе утопить всевозможные горести в алкоголе.

– Весьма отрадное предложение, но я почти уверен, что с данным конкретным происшествием смогу разобраться. Однако, ну, просто на случай, если мне потребуется какое-то время… Может быть, ты согласился бы поговорить с Эктелионом, а не со мной? Я-то могу топить свои горести почти с кем угодно, а Эктелион обыкновенно разборчивее в выборе собутыльников.

– Не бойся, я хотел пригласить и его тоже. Ты меня знаешь: был бы повод выпить.

Глорфиндэль растрогался.

– Буду рад поставить тебе стаканчик-другой после Игр, чем бы дело ни кончилось. А если Салгант напишет про нас песню, я буду целенаправленно рассказывать, насколько ты для меня непривлекателен, особенно когда Мелет поблизости.

– Какой друг мог бы сделать больше? Ладно, если это всё… – Эгалмот оглянулся на игроков. – Возможно, нам следует вернуться к нашим покойникам.

– Вообще-то я тебя еще кое о чем хотел спросить. Насчет карт этих команд… я подумал, нет ли на них какой-нибудь ошибки? У тебя была возможность взглянуть?

– Да. Они, по-моему, выглядели обычно. Почему тебе интересно об этом узнать? Полагаю, не просто ради комплиментов твоему искусству рисунка?

– Ну да, что уж, в этом году я доволен картами, – Глорфиндэль избегал любопытного взгляда Эгалмота и смотрел поверх его плеча. – Но смотри: кажется, дисквалифицированные начинают проявлять беспокойство. Может, мне стоит проводить их из леса? В любом случае мне нужно доложить о случившемся.

– Хорошо, – сказал Эгалмот, но подозрительно щуриться не перестал.

 

 

Палатка главного командного пункта удобно располагалась как раз позади огороженного места для убитых и стола целителей, так что Глорфиндэль не потерял времени по дороге. Его глазам потребовалось немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к полумраку: из соображений секретности в палатке не было окон.  Свет проникал через светлую ткань, и, кроме того, дополнительное освещение обеспечивала жаровня на главном столе, рядом с крупномасштабной картой местности, усеянной резными значками игроков.

– Ну как? Как всё прошло? – спросил Эктелион с противоположной стороны стола.

– Думаю, хорошо. У всех правильные карты, и у меня много новостей о передвижениях команд. А что у тебя?

– Я не смог найти «Ласточек», – Эктелион указал соответствующий подозрительно пустой сектор на карте. Даже в неверном свете жаровни было заметно, что лицо у Эктелиона напряженное. – Собственно, их никто еще не видел. А ведь именно так бы вышло с командой, у которой слишком точная карта, верно?

Глорфиндэль подошел ближе, склонился над картой и стал переставлять значки северных команд в соответствии с недавно полученными сведениями об их местонахождении. Он начал с серебристо-серого значка команды Фонтана. 

– Полагаю, так и есть, но помни: «Ласточки» хорошо прячутся. Лучникам это умение необходимо, знаешь ли. И они все время практикуются, когда патрулируют холмы.

– Гм, – Эктелион изучал обновления. – Ты знаешь, «Золотые Цветы» хорошо идут. Пока без жертв. – Он расставил зеленые с золотом знаки в аккуратную линию. – Но ты прав, с моей стороны было слишком заносчиво думать, что мои люди стали единственной целью. А у кого-то ведь явно есть трудности с Дуилином, если cудить по шутке с креслом.

Глорфиндэль выпрямился, проклиная про себя дурацких новобранцев.

– Не думаю, что эти случаи как-то связаны, – осторожно заметил он. – Салганту нравится Дуилин – ох, я тебе рассказывал, как выяснил, что Салгант стоит за всем этим? Так что, даже если он подстроил еще какой-то обман, и всё это обернется скандалом, мы сможем указать виновника.

– Салгант? – Эктелион в удивлении поднял глаза. – Я подозревал Маэглина.

– Да, Идриль тоже.

Эктелион вновь вернулся к изучению карты и ссутулился, словно от усталости. Глофиндэль испытал прилив похожего чувства. Никто из них не спал прошлой ночью, и даже если страхи и заботы заставляли их срываться друг на друге, это были общие страхи и заботы. Уже какая-то опора. Глорфиндэль протянул руку через стол.

– Не тревожься так. Справимся. Выйди, подыши воздухом; я могу подменить тебя здесь. – Пальцы Глорфиндэля коснулись запястья Эктелиона.

Эктелион  резко выпрямился и отдернул руку.

– Нет, думаю, лучше тебе отправиться на поиски «Ласточек». Ты ведь лучше знаешь местность.

– Хорошо, но давай тогда оставим здесь кого-то еще. Если ты целый день просидишь в этой маленькой темной палатке, это не пойдет тебе на пользу.

 Словно по сигналу, в палатку проник луч света. Глорфиндэль обернулся и увидел, как кто-то остановился на пороге – колеблющийся силуэт в треугольнике света.

– Повелители? – Силуэт сделал шаг внутрь палатки и превратился в солдата с гербом Дома Арфы. Его верхняя туника спереди была отмечена тремя почетными пятнами: красным, синим и серебряным.

– Эта палатка предназначена только для судей, – Эктелион обошел стол и встал рядом с Глорфиндэлем. – Если ты пришел с докладом, один из нас может выслушать тебя снаружи.

– У меня личное дело. Пожалуйста, выслушайте, – солдат наклонился и вытащил из-за голенища скрученный листок. – Я нашел это в книге из библиотеки моего лорда и принес вам показать.

Глорфиндэль взял и развернул листок. От потрясения он тут же застыл на месте: перед ним были слова песни Салганта. Глорфиндэль внимательно прочел: несмотря на его страхи, ничего по-настоящему личного в песне не оказалось, – а после протянул листок Эктелиону.

– Спасибо. Мы уже знаем, – сказал он воину, – и сумеем с этим справиться. Но все равно, спасибо тебе. Что-нибудь еще? – добавил он, поскольку солдат не двинулся с места.

– Нет… то есть да, – после некоторой заминки он прошептал: – Это правда?

Бледный Эктелион поднял глаза от бумаги и принял защитную стойку, задев плечом Глорфиндэля. Но в тоне вопроса не чувствовалось угрозы, так что Глорфиндэль поддался первому  побуждению.

– Да, это правда – сказал он. – Но мы будем благодарны, если ты не станешь делиться ею с другими.

– О, конечно, не стану! – воин с трепетом посмотрел на них. – Случалось ли вам встречать кого-то еще… то есть…

– Нет. – Кое-какие подозрения у Глорфиндэля имелись, но ничего конкретного. – Сожалею.

– Может быть, – Эктелион в значительной мере восстановил самообладание, и его голос звучал ровно. – Я хочу сказать, мы могли даже не осознать. Обыкновенно такого рода вещи стремятся держать при себе.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул солдат. – О, и я сожалею насчет песни. Я хотел бы помочь. Может быть, подсыпать слабительного в суп лорду Салганту?

– Нет! – Эктелион, кажется, был глубоко шокирован. – Нет, пожалуйста, не надо. Это было бы недостойное дело. Ты уже помог, когда принес нам свиток. Как уже сказал Глорфиндэль, мы справимся.

– Очень хорошо, господин, – страж пялился на Эктелиона слишком внимательно, чтобы не потревожить душевный покой Глорфиндэля. Не то чтобы Глорфиндэль чувствовал угрозу: просто ему внушала тревогу мысль, что кто-то может рассматривать Эктелиона в том же свете. Глорфиндэль положил руку на плечо солдата и с благодарной улыбкой проводил его к выходу.

– Мы об этом знаем, вот как? – спросил Эктелион, едва они снова остались наедине. – Ты видел эту песню раньше?

– Да. Точнее, слышал, но какая разница. И мы правда должны обсудить…

– Добрый день, Эктелион.

Полог вновь поднялся, впуская нового посетителя, на этот раз – одетого в красное судью.

– Добрый день, Дуилин, – Эктелион вслепую свернул листок. – Есть ли новости?

– Нет, я просто хотел взглянуть на карту, – щурясь, Дуилин огляделся. – О, Глорфиндэль. Рад наконец тебя увидеть. Кстати, прими поздравления. 

 – Поздравления? С чем?

– Я слышал, тебя сегодня видели, когда ты утром спускался с балкона Идриль. Молодец! – Дуилин подмигнул. – Впрочем, я надеюсь, что знаменитые скверные стихи принадлежат не тебе.

– Стихи? Балкон Идриль? Я тебя уверяю…

– Простите. Мы здесь не затем, чтобы сплетничать. – Эктелион вернулся на прежнее место за столом. – Вот карта, Дуилин. Что ты хотел бы узнать?

– Ну, прошел слух, что никто еще не встречал «Ласточек»… и отсутствие пурпурных значков на карте подтверждает, что слух верный. Эгалмот говорит, это значит, что они где-то заблудились, но я своих ребят знаю – они заблудиться не могут. Они же все-таки мастера маскировки, и почти так же хорошо лазают по деревьям, как Гло…

– Возможно, – сказал Эктелион, глядя на Дуилина с плохо скрытым раздражением. – Только одно замечание: они не твои ребята.

– Что?

– На время игр они просто команда Ласточки. Если ты не можешь смотреть на вещи таким образом, возможно, тебе не стоило идти в судьи.

– Сказал тот, кто пребывает в отвратительном настроении с тех пор, как понял, что команда Фонтана в этом году отстает.

– Я не в отвратительном настроении, – натянуто произнес Эктелион.

Глорфиндэль ранее сожалел о происшествии с креслом Дуилина, но теперь перестал. Будет неправильно, если из-за случившейся путаницы  пострадает репутация честного и справедливого Эктелиона.

– Да ладно, Дуилин, это же смешно. Тебе превосходно известно, что Эктелион желает проигрыша своей ко... в смысле, команде Фонтана. А если он не в лучшем настроении, то это потому, что он волнуется за «Ласточек». Мы оба волнуемся и как раз собирались пойти поискать их.

– Хорошо. С нетерпением жду подтверждения своей правоты. Ладно, Эгалмот, кажется, интересовался насчет пари, так что, если вы меня извините…

 Как только Дуилин скрылся из виду, Глорфиндэль обернулся к Эктелиону и посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

– Что? – Ответный взгляд Эктелиона был лишен  всякого выражения. – Разве ты не должен идти на поиски «Ласточек», как обещал?

– Пойдем со мной. По дороге легче поговорить, не будет этих постоянных вмешательств. А нам надо обсудить историю с Салгантом, ты же знаешь.

Эктелион вытащил из рукава свернутый лист бумаги и с отвращением осмотрел его.

– О чем здесь говорить? – спросил он, не поднимая глаз. – Не похоже, что его песне кто-нибудь поверит, так ведь? Не в том случае, когда ты начинаешь день, слезая с балкона Идриль. 

– Я слезал с Восточной Террасы.

– Тогда почему Дуилин подумал, что это балкон Идриль?

– Полагаю, он заметил меня, когда я лез по стене ниже Террасы. Но теперь я в растерянности. Ты хочешь сказать, что нам следует попросту не обращать внимания на угрозы Салганта? Я думал, ты хочешь всем рассказать. Про себя я знаю, что хочу. Как долго еще мы сможем хранить наш секрет? Что, если кто-нибудь задаст нам прямой вопрос?

Эктелион помешал угли в жаровне.

– Тогда, полагаю, нам придется ответить честно. Думаю, мы сможем лгать посторонним, но не тем, чье мнение для нас важно. Не Тургону, например… не Идриль. Я думаю… я надеюсь, что они простят нас. Особенно если мы ясно дадим понять, что всё в прошлом. – Он начал отрывать маленькие кусочки бумаги и по одному ронять их на угли. – Я собираюсь просить о постоянном назначении к Вратам. Может быть, это послужит убедительным доводом в пользу серьезности наших намерений.

Глорфиндэль смотрел, как горит песня. Она была отвратительна, Глорфиндэлю следовало радоваться, но было нечто окончательное в том, как превращаются в пепел бумага и слова, на ней написанные…

– Но вправду ли наши намерения таковы? Ты не хочешь побороться за то, чтобы сохранить всё как прежде?

– Ты знаешь, что это было бы неправильно.

– Я думал, мы уже это проходили. – Частичка пепла поплыла над углями и осела на волосах Эктелиона; желая ее убрать, Глорфиндэль протянул руку. – Почему ты всегда так всё усложняешь?

Эктелион нахмурился, но не отстранился, когда пальцы Глорфиндэля задели его ухо и легли на шею пониже затылка.

– Потому что всё сложно. По крайней мере, для меня, – невнятно выговорил он.

Но нечто простое существовало тоже, и Глорфиндэль точно знал, как доказать свою точку зрения. Он сильнее сжал шею Эктелиона, удерживая его на месте, и подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать. Первый миг показался странным: Эктелион стоял прямо и неподвижно, как статуя. Ударом сердца позже Эктелион запустил руку в волосы Глорфиндэля, всем телом подался навстречу, и объятие ощущалось правильно – словно после ранения снова начала слушаться рука или нога.

Пусть сейчас кто-нибудь войдет, подумал Глорфиндэль.  Тогда точно не будет необходимости в объяснениях. Пусть это будет Дуилин, тот солдат из Дома Арфы, да кто угодно: пусть увидят Эктелиона таким, каким его не знает больше никто. Как можно подумать, что он станет этого стыдиться? Как можно не завидовать ему, не завидовать им обоим? Наверное, со стороны их поцелуй смотрелся не хуже, чем ощущался, когда они тянулись друг к другу, опираясь на разделявший их стол, и наслаждались каждым легким движением и знакомым, совершенным соответствием.

Но потом под их весом скрипнул деревянный стол. Эктелион напрягся, отстранился и уткнулся лбом Глорфиндэлю в плечо.

– Ты не можешь, – сказал Глорфиндэль, – не можешь мне сказать, что это неправильно.

– Конечно. Я никогда не чувствовал в этом неправильности. – Эктелион набрал воздуха в грудь и отступил назад, чтобы сурово взглянуть в глаза Глорфиндэлю. – А теперь скажи мне: что подумает твоя будущая жена?

Глорфиндэль, ошеломленный неожиданным оборотом в разговоре, только и мог спросить:

– Моя будущая кто?

– Идриль.

Он серьезно?

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не усложняешь и без того трудную ситуацию, потому что ревнуешь к Идриль.

– Нет! То есть, конечно, я ревную. Но это не единственная проблема. Создавшееся трудное положение, как ты его называешь, несправедливо и по отношению к ней тоже. Или ей всё равно?

– О Эру. Эктелион, честное слово. Что ты… нет, не отвечай. Какую бы диковинную теорию ты ни состряпал, оставь ее на случай, когда мне нужно будет посмеяться. Мы с Идриль друзья, двоюродные брат и сестра, и это всё.

– Ты хочешь сказать… Ты хочешь сказать, что вы не собираетесь пожениться? Но Салгант сказал, что вы помолвлены.

– Ну, раз Салгант так сказал, значит, это правда.

– Но даже ты сам, в саду, ты сказал мне… Ой. – Эктелион широко открыл глаза. – Ты о песне говорил, верно? Но всё равно, а как же время, которое ты с ней проводил, включая сегодняшнюю ночь? А ваньярский свиток? А твои замечания насчет того, как ты устал от таинственности?

– От таинственности я устал, это правда. Что до остального… что ты предполагаешь? Что я изучал тот свиток, думая, как бы получше соблазнить Идриль, и надеялся, что ты не обратишь внимания? За кого ты меня принимаешь?

– Я не знаю… Нет, прости, я знаю, – Эктелион сложил губы в суровую линию, – ты – тот, кто привык жить по ту сторону общепринятой морали. Тот, кто привык иметь секреты от окружающих, независимо от того, что ты утверждаешь на словах.

– Это совершенно нечестно! Ты знаешь, что мы так поступаем лишь по необходимости.

– Возможно, но посмотри, к чему мы в итоге пришли, – Эктелион повысил голос, – к разврату и лжи! Я целовал тебя, думая, что… А ты, почему ты не рассказал мне об этой проклятой песне? – он стукнул по жаровне.

Чаша громко загудела, треножник под ней пошатнулся. Глорфиндэль выровнял жаровню, не дав углям просыпаться.

– Осторожно, – сказал он, – нас могут услышать снаружи.  

Палатка была из плотной ткани, но снаружи доносились приглушенные голоса.

На мгновение Эктелион замер, прислушиваясь.

– Не думаю, что кто-то слышал, – неуверенно сказал он. – Но ты прав, конечно. Я найду кого-нибудь, кто мог бы нас заменить здесь. Мы можем поговорить, пока будем разыскивать «Ласточек».

 

Они покинули командный центр в молчании. Оказавшись в лесу, они обменялись историями, не упуская ни единой детали. Эктелион говорил подозрительно спокойно, учитывая тему разговора: очевидно, чувствовал необходимость уравновесить случившуюся ранее вспышку эмоций. Его осторожная походка напомнила Глорфиндэлю о солдатах, поправляющихся после ранения, и заставила задуматься. Пусть мыслительные процессы Эктелиона и приводили Глорфиндэля в замешательство, он решил в будущем проявлять особенную доброту к Эктелиону, словно тот и правда выздоравливал после глубокой раны.

– Послушай, Эктелион, мне правда очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через всё это. Не могу представить, что ты чувствовал, когда думал, будто я помолвлен с Идриль, – он не удержался и добавил:  – Или как ты  мог подумать, что такое вообще возможно. Скажи мне, неужели всё случившееся между нами за прошедшие восемьдесят с лишним лет никак на тебя не повлияло?

– Повлияло, конечно, – сказал Эктелион тем же нейтральным тоном, разглядывая тропинку впереди. – Я просто не мог не подумать, что… Представь себе солдат, участвующих в Играх. Некоторые из них родились в городе и не имеют боевого опыта: конечно, они думают, что имитация похожа на настоящее дело, что это не просто нелепое тренировочное упражнение. Так что да, я не мог не подумать, что так же может быть и с… с нами.

– Ты недооцениваешь молодежь. Они знают, что Игры далеки от настоящей войны. Мы же на наших валинорских тренировках не думали, что всё по-настоящему? Когда мы слушали старинные истории о сражениях, они казались нам странными и экзотическими. Мы не понимали их в полной мере, пока не достигли Средиземья. Наши солдаты слышали немало подобных историй. Они понимают разницу.

– Возможно, но мы…

– Мы слышали множество любовных баллад. Они, по-твоему, необычные и экзотические? Или звучат банально, но кажутся знакомыми и обладают странной привлекательностью, так что некоторые из них порой часами крутятся в голове?

– Это происходит и с тобой? – Эктелион наконец-то слегка  оживился и взглянул на Глорфиндэля. – Клянусь, если когда-нибудь встречу сочинителя той песни о солнечных волосах, я не отвечаю за свои действия. Но постой… что именно ты пытаешься сказать? Что склонность отыскивать смысл в банальных песенках обеспечивает понимание сути брака? Это нелепость.

– Весь этот разговор – нелепость. Но если ты предпочитаешь сменить тему, я могу тебе сказать, что понимаю чувства тех, кто выражает глубокую досаду на супругу или супруга.

– Глорфиндэль, – Эктелион остановился, к удивлению Глорфиндэля, который не ожидал, что его замечание может вызывать искреннюю обиду. – Брак есть союз между мужчиной и женщиной…

– Да, да, здесь мы очевидно в проигрыше. И колец обручальных не носим. Но я всегда думал, что суть брака – плотский союз и обращение к Валар, а мы уж точно и то, и другое делали. Часто одновременно.

– Глорфиндэль, это…

– Богохульство, да, я знаю. Только иногда я подозреваю, что желание призывать Валар так сильно именно из-за желания Валар, чтобы мы к ним взывали. Впрочем, не обращай внимания; давай я попробую объяснить так, чтобы даже ты понял.

Глорфиндэль снова пошел вперед. Эктелион подозрительно на него посмотрел, а затем двинулся следом.

– Представь себе, – сказал Глорфиндэль, – что мы сражаемся с орками. Одному я отрубаю голову, другого разрубаю пополам, проламываю пару голов, а потом еще одному орку  пытаюсь отрубить голову на обратном развороте, но отвлекаюсь, и…

– С каких пор ты отвлекаешься во время битвы?

– Благодарю. Хорошо, я по-прежнему сосредоточен, но орк неожиданно спотыкается, так что я не отрубаю ему голову начисто, а только ломаю шею. Орк падает на землю. Он не мертв, но всё равно что мертв. Он смертельно ранен или, по меньшей мере, искалечен на всю жизнь. Если теперь кто-нибудь – скажем, Салгант – наткнется на этого орка и добьет, сочтешь ли ты, что орка победил Саглант?

– Нет, конечно, нет. Но что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Я хочу сказать, что даже если мы не можем пожениться, мы к этому настолько близки, что никто из нас теперь не может жениться ни на ком другом.

– Ты правда так думаешь?

Глорфиндэль испытывал искушение ответить на глупый вопрос со всем заслуженным сарказмом, но нечто в голосе Эктелиона заставило остановиться на простом «Да».

– Хорошо, – Эктелион быстро скрыл искреннюю улыбку за поддразнивающей, – смертельно раненый орк, значит? Знаешь, я думаю, что ты открыл настоящую редкость – оригинальную метафору. Тебе стоило бы использовать ее в стихах. Я бы положил их на музыку, и, уверен, «Моя любовь словно орк-калека» станет очень популярной песней в питейных заведениях. Мне кажется, песни, где упоминаются орки, всегда проходят на ура.

Глорфиндэль усмехнулся в ответ.

– Думаешь, она превзойдет популярность песни  Салганта?

– Можешь себе представить, какое тогда у него будет лицо? Но поговорим серьезно. Ты сказал, что по-твоему  Салгант планирует атаковать нас на двух фронтах: заявить сразу и о проблеме с картой, и о… наших отношениях?

– Да, на это он намекал сегодня утром. Но когда он нападет? – Глорфиндел взмахнул рукой. – Хотел бы я обойтись с ним повежливее: может быть, так я бы смог купить нам немного времени.

– Сомневаюсь, что от этого что-нибудь серьезно изменилось бы. Для наибольшего драматического эффекта ему нужно устроить разоблачение в ближайшее время, пока Игры еще свежи у всех в памяти. Но не думаю, что во время собственно состязаний: пока публике любопытно, кто выиграет, едва ли Салгант сможет перетянуть всё внимание на себя.

Глорфиндэль решил, что проницательности Эктелиона относительно образа мыслей театральной личности можно доверять.

– В таком случае, нам следует действовать быстро и рассказать всем до окончания Игр.

– Да, если только не придумаем способ отговорить Салганта, а это сомнительно, – какое-то время Эктелион шагал молча, а после добавил: – Знаешь, я удивлен, что ты так воодушевился, если принять во внимание вероятную реакцию общества. Я думал, тебе важно, чтобы тобой открыто восхищались.

– Да. Но… – Глорфиндэль силился облечь мысли в слова, – любовь толпы ныне кажется мне не такой настоящей, как во времена, когда я был один. Да и как она может быть настоящей, если игнорирует важную часть меня? И если она рассеется из-за чего-нибудь в таком роде… ну, тогда она не особенно дорого стоила, так? – От этой мысли Глорфиндэль испытал странную опустошенность.

Эктелион коснулся его плеча.

– Возможно, никому не будет до этого дела. Или все привыкнут, как Эгалмот привык. Я больше озабочен реакцией Тургона.

– Как ты думаешь, что он сделает? Вышлет нас из города?

– Да, именно так. Вот почему я думаю, что мы должны  приготовиться пожертвовать чем-то, когда сдадимся ему на милость.

Глорфиндэль разрывался надвое. С одной стороны, он понимал доводы Эктелиона и даже восхищался качествами, которые в них отражались. С другой стороны, Глорфиндэль чувствовал, что воспротивится любому плану, который помешает ему проявлять это восхищение в конкретной физической форме. Хватало и того, что Глорфиндэль прямо сейчас не мог действовать таким образом и положить конец отчужденности между ними.

– Так ли ужасно изгнание? – спросил Глорфиндэль.– Мы могли бы поучаствовать в настоящих сражениях. Если истории про лорда Фингона правдивы, он, может быть, охотно примет к себе на службу нас обоих.

– Если эти истории – клевета, он может оказаться еще менее снисходительным, чем его брат. Но да, я думаю, что с нашими умениями мы могли бы найти себе место в каком-нибудь эльфийском войске. Однако… я не хочу, чтобы мои слова прозвучали высокомерно, но я думаю, что мы нужны этому городу. Мало кто еще принимает  его оборону настолько всерьез. Так что, видишь, речь здесь на самом деле не о наших чувствах или о моих моральных опасениях. Попытаться остаться здесь – наш долг перед городом.

– Как насчет того солдата Арфы: мы ведь и ему кое-что должны, верно? Скажем, мужественный пример для подражания?

– Возможно, но город прежде всего.

Он был прав, однако Глорфиндэль даже не успел это признать, как ему пришли на ум угрозы Салганта.

– Постой… А что, если Тургон решит удостовериться, что мы сдержим слово, и изгонит лишь одного из нас?

– Вероятно, это буду я, поскольку ты родственник его дочери. Ну что ж – уеду, конечно, – героически сказал Эктелион. Потом он посмотрел на Глорфиндэля и продолжил более нормальным тоном: – Будет не так уж плохо. Как ты вечно повторяешь, Осада не продлится вечно: состоится сражение, или серия сражений, которые почти наверное окончатся победой и освободят нас от нынешних обязательств. Или ты не веришь в собственные оптимистичные заявления?

– Я в них верю. Однако сомневаюсь, что осуществить их будет легко, – Глорфиндэль припомнил свои сны: отражения пламени в стали, крики, хаос. – Многие погибнут, а с Проклятием, нависшим над нами… Кто знает, когда или где возродятся погибшие.

– Я это понимаю. Участь солдата неминуемо сопряжена с риском. Я принимаю этот риск и для себя, и для тебя.

– Как и я. Но… – Глорфиндэль взял Эктелиона за локоть, побуждая остановиться. – Разве высокая вероятность нашей гибели, порознь или вместе, без всякой уверенности в возвращении, не заставляет тебя дорожить тем, что у нас есть сейчас, какой бы срок ни был нам отпущен?

Эктелион уставился на Глорфиндэля, словно оглушенный мощным ударом.

– Откуда ты берешь все эти неопровержимые доводы?

– У Эгалмота, в данном случае.

– Что?

– Забудь. Просто пообещай мне, что воздержишься от любых неприятных предложений на тему самопожертвования, пока мы не удостоверимся, что король к нам не расположен.

– Хорошо. Обещаю, я буду бороться за то, что у нас есть сейчас.

Эктелион  был не из тех, кто дает пустые обещания.

– В разумных пределах, разумеется, – добавил Эктелион, – до тех пор, пока ничто не мешает  нам выполнять свой долг. Ох, проклятье. И почему тебе понадобилось выбрать лес, где столько мест для укрытий?

–Что?

– Ну, нам правда не стоило бы рисковать, но мы всё время идём среди кустов, а только что миновали иву, которая мало чем отличается от палатки.

– Правда? – Глорфиндэль еще мог частично разглядеть лиственный полог. Выглядело многообещающе. – Тогда пошли.

– Я сказал, что нам не стоило бы… – Наполовину искренние протесты Эктелиона полностью прекратились, когда Глорфиндэль взял его за руку повыше кисти и потащил в сторону ивы. – Ладно, полагаю, несколько минут ожидания не сильно повредят «ласточкам», раз уж они потерялись несколько часов назад.

– Да. Именно так. – Глорфиндэль отпустил его, чтобы отвести в сторону низко свесившиеся ветки, и вошел под их укрытие. Он подошел к искривленному стволу, вальяжно привалился к нему и приглашающе улыбнулся. – Но почему всего несколько минут? Конечно, ты не думаешь, что…

– Подожди.

Вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, Эктелион нахмурился:

– Ты слышал?

Глорфиндэль был раздосадован ужасно несвоевременной помехой, но всё же прислушался. Через мгновение он услышал слабый крик о помощи.

– Да, – сказал он и выпрямился. – Давай расследуем.

Крики привели их к полянке между двумя соснами. Там была вырыта яма, глубокая и с гладкими стенками. Заглянув туда, Эктелион и Глорфиндэль увидели двоих взволнованных мужчин, покрытых черной краской, которую использовала команда Крота.

– Наконец-то! Хвала Валар! – тот, что почище, протянул вверх руки. – Повелители, я надеюсь, что вы принесли веревку!

– Конечно.

Глорфиндэль вытащил веревку из свертка со снаряжением и принялся обвязывать ее вокруг дерева.

– Не бойтесь, мы вмиг вытащим вас оттуда. – Эктелион нагнулся к краю ямы. – Тем временем, может, расскажете нам, что произошло? Вы из команды Ласточки?

– Да, разведчики, – ответил голос того же мужчины. – Мы шли по следам довольно-таки шумных «кротов», надеясь пострелять в них на открытом месте, и упали в эту проклятую яму. Потом они вылили на нас краску и убежали, не обращая внимания на наши жалобы.

– Через минуту бросим вам веревку.

 Эктелион подошел к Глорфиндэлю, словно затем, чтобы проверить крепление.

– Глорфиндэль, я понял: Маэглин, – сказал он со значением.

– Думаешь, Маэглин велел «кротам» устраивать ловушки?

– Нет… Ну, может быть. Но я о другом. Есть у меня одна мысль. Мы знаем, что Салгант надеялся произвести впечатление на Маэглина; возможно, Маэглин сумеет убедить Салганта оставить нас в покое.

– Думаешь, он это сделает? Ты видел, как злобно он на нас обоих смотрит?

– Да, но он так себя ведет лишь потому, что… Я хочу сказать, он может передумать, когда мы расскажем ему правду.

– Надеюсь, ты прав, – сказал Глорфиндэль и бросил веревку в яму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Как всегда, приветствую конструктивную критику. Просто жажду конструктивной критики.  
> 1\. Хвала бетам: Maggie and Eveiya!  
> 2\. Как и все персонажи, названные по имени, Мелет – каноничная гондолиннель (жительница Гондолина). Она была нянькой Эарендила и рассказывала ему много страшных сказок про Моргота и его приспешников.  
> 3\. Взгляды Глорфиндэля на однополый эльфийский брак – довольно свободная, но, я думаю, разумная интерпретация «Законов и обычаев эльдар».  
> 4\. Согласно Толкину, духи умерших эльфов призываются в чертоги Мандоса в Валиноре и в итоге получают новые тела. Однако во времена, когда случилась эта история, мятежным нолдор (включая Глорфиндэля и Эктелиона) Проклятие запрещало возвращаться в Валинор, так что их возрождение оказывается под сомнением, а воссоединение с теми, кто остался в Средиземье – тем более.


	7. Тайны гномов

Взволнованный ропот пронесся среди зрителей и побудил Маэглина направить подзорную трубу в сторону призового флага. Неужели это бессмысленное состязание вот-вот станет интересным?

Нет, конечно: на насыпи у флагштока – да и на всём поле – по-прежнему было пустынно. При внимательном осмотре окружающих лесов удалось обнаружить нескольких солдат, которые выглядывали из кустарника. Но ватага покрытых листьями пройдох из какого-то низшего Дома не могла удержать взгляд Маэглина: не в том случае, когда перед ним, в окружении публики, сидела Идриль, прекрасная и чистая, подобная пламени свечи, тогда как вокруг нее ярко, словно в отраженном свете, блистали драгоценности всего этого сброда из Калаквенди.  

Милая Идриль.

Пусть она и заявила, что на скамейке не осталось места (по праву рождения сидеть рядом с Идриль, конечно, должен был двоюродный брат, и места хватило бы с избытком, если бы Глорфиндэль не развалился так вальяжно), – но Маэглин простил Идриль неуважение. В конце концов, место позади толпы давало одно явное преимущество: оно позволяло внимательно наблюдать за Идриль, и никто не обвинял Маэглина в том, что он пялится. С помощью подзорной трубы он мог пересчитать каждый волосок на златокудрой головке. Вот Идриль посмотрела в сторону, ее косы скользнули за спину, приоткрыв совершенной формы ухо. А на что же она смотрит?

 Ох. На него. Эктелион появился перед рядами зрителей: он направлялся прямо к Идриль. Он шел слегка пригнувшись: несомненно, желал произвести на Идриль впечатление своей любезной попыткой не заслонять простолюдинам вид на поле, где наконец завязалась схватка. Дойдя до скамейки Идриль, Эктелион собрался было сесть с краю, но Глорфиндэль поймал его за локоть и – какое нахальство! – утянул на внезапно освободившееся пространство между собой и Идриль.

У Маэглина так дрожали руки от ярости, что он заехал подзорной трубой себе в глаз. Он сморгнул слезы и крепче сжал пальцы. Ему представилась возможность выяснить намерения двух бывших сторонников, склонившихся к измене, и оценить реакцию Идриль. Конечно, все трое сидели так, что читать по губам было нельзя, и потому Маэглин сосредоточился на вторичной беседе, отраженной в жестах.

Идриль, как и всегда, двигалась восхитительно. Как она подняла руку, чтобы защитить глаза от солнца, когда рассматривала заляпанных краской жертв сражения: ее жест был воплощением практичности и грации. Однако почему-то казалось, что отчасти Идриль таким образом старается не встречаться взглядом с Эктелионом. Ее поза словно говорила: «Эру, как неловко. Я не имела представления о том, что этот мужчина мной интересуется, пока проницательный Маэглин не сообщил мне, а теперь не знаю, как лучше себя вести».

«Все свои силы, всё обаяние я положу на то, чтобы развеять твои сомнения», – как будто отвечал Эктелион, с необычным оживлением указывая на нескольких лучников, спрятавшихся среди деревьев. И он тоже был напряжен: руки двигались свободно, а плечи оставались неподвижными.

Только Глорфиндэль держался расслабленно. Он подался в сторону соседей по скамейке, и глаза у него довольно блестели. Он, кажется, говорил: «Наконец-то. Всё идёт так, как я надеялся. А теперь, если я навалюсь на Эктелиона, может быть, мне удастся подтолкнуть этих двоих поближе друг к другу».

Маэглину стало дурно от такого отвратительного и чрезмерного дружелюбия, тем более что оно, похоже, действовало. Постепенно напряжение между Идриль и Эктелионом уходило, и вскоре они смогли вместе посмеяться над шуткой, которую Маэглин не услышал. Будь всё проклято! Придется еще раз выступить против Эктелиона, и быстро. И где же Салгант с  докладом?

Среди зрителей его не было: быстрый осмотр толпы это ясно подтвердил. Маэглин решил разыскать Салганта немедленно. Он убрал подзорную трубу, поднялся и стал пробираться между зрителей, не обращая внимания на жалобы.

Прежде всего Маэглин отправился на поляну, где раскладные столы, уставленные холодными мясными закусками и фруктами, под тенью деревьев ожидали голодных; но, к его изумлению, Салганта не оказалось и там. Не было его ни в очереди за вином, ни к уборным, ни среди тех, кто бился об заклад с беспринципным и меркантильным мошенником, развернувшим свою лавочку под самым большим дубом и предлагавшим оскорбительно высокие ставки на победу «Кротов» – очевидно, на том основании, что их никто не видел вблизи призового флага.

Маэглин принялся было упрекать этого типа, но тут же был прерван отдаленным ревом толпы, возвещавшим, что Игры наконец пришли к завершению, и (что важнее) толпа зрителей вскоре наводнит поляну. Маэглин отыскал укромное место и оттуда наблюдал, как постепенно стекается народ – скучное занятие, сносное лишь благодаря размышлениям о наилучшем способе изготовления подзорной трубы, с помощью которой можно видеть в обход препятствий. Прибытие Идриль дополнительно скрасило дозор, но поток новоприбывших вскоре после этого прекратился, а Салганта по-прежнему нигде не было видно.

Где он может быть? Поразмыслив минуту, Маэглин направился к командному центру в надежде найти там кутерьму возле кухни или иного источника еды и питья, но нашел кутерьму совсем другого рода: некоторые палатки, уже наполовину сложенные, лежали на земле, а несколько стражей под болтовню складывали остальные.

Маэглин слонялся там, пока не нашел палатку, которая, судя по стоявшему у входа стражу, еще использовалась. Страж сделал слабую попытку задержать Маэглина, но Маэглин не удостоил его вниманием и нырнул внутрь палатки.

Внутри его встретил приятный сумрак, озаренный лишь светом жаровни, и взгляды горстки скорчившихся стражей: они укладывали содержимое палатки в ящики, и теперь с некоторым удивлением уставились на Маэглина.

– Можете вернуться к работе, – сказал Маэглин. – Я просто разыскиваю Салганта из Дома Арфы.

– Да, пожалуйста, продолжайте укладывать вещи. – Один из стражей выпрямился, и Маэглин узнал в нем Эктелиона. – Приветствую, лорд Маэглин. Салгант находится в палатке, где участникам заплетают косы.

– Ты уверен? – Это было едва ли не последнее место, где Маэглин стал бы искать Салганта. Маэглин никогда не видел, чтобы Салгант выказывал хоть какой-то интерес к прическам простолюдинов. Но, может быть, он просто поддался странной нолдорской одержимости сложными конструкциями из волос. Даже обычно сдержанный в этом смысле Эктелион украсил свои волосы чем-то достаточно ярким, чтобы блестеть даже при тусклом освещении. Сейчас Эктелион как раз теребил свою безвкусно украшенную косу, словно пребывал в растерянности.

– Да, уверен, – сказал Эктелион. – Мы за ним присматривали. У нас есть причины подозревать, что он затевает своего рода розыгрыш. Палатка для плетения кос – странный выбор, особенно если учесть, чем Игры закончились. Полагаю, ты собираешься его поздравить?

– Поздравить его? С чем? Ты хочешь сказать, что «Арфы» выиграли? – Салгант, должно быть, дал им копию той карты, этот подлый, жадный… Но Маэглин не станет отвлекаться. – Забудь об этих глупостях. Мне нужно поговорить с ним по другому поводу.

– Очень хорошо, но не мог бы ты на минуту задержаться? Я бы хотел продолжить разговор, начатый несколько дней назад у меня дома.

– Хорошо, – Маэглин не мог уклониться от такого вызова. Он стоял в стороне, а Эктелион тем временем закрыл сундук и попросил стражей погрузить его в повозку. Как только стражи вышли, Маэглин спросил:

– Ну, и что же ты хочешь мне сказать? Надеюсь, ты собираешься принести извинения.

– Да, в своем роде. Когда мы разговаривали в тот раз, мы… ну, возникла некоторая путаница. Я был поглощен своими трудностями – это мой проступок – и потому не понял, о чем ты пытаешься мне рассказать. И, кроме того, я был с тобой не вполне честен. Поэтому, да, я приношу извинения за то и за другое.

– Хорошо. Потому что, ну правда, твоя неумелая ложь – оскорбление для моего разума. Я вижу ее насквозь, как и то представление, которое Глорфиндэль разыграл на церемонии открытия, когда он весь вечер провел возле Идриль. Нет, ваш с ним тошнотворный сговор отнюдь не тайна для меня.

– Тошнотворный, говоришь? – голос Эктелиона звучал неуверенно, тревожно даже: отраднейшая реакция. – То есть, конечно, это мнение обоснованное, и я сам… Нет, дай мне минуту. – Эктелион нахмурился и поднес руку к виску. – Говорить общими словами кажется безопасным, я знаю, но кое-какой недавний опыт заставил меня думать, что прямолинейность и точность полезнее. О каком тошнотворном сговоре ты говоришь?

Так он замешан не в одном? Маэглин испытал приступ уважения.

– Твой замысел стать поклонником Идриль и жениться на ней, конечно.

– Ах, это. Маэглин, как я тебе говорил... но постой. Каким образом этот замысел – сговор с Глорфиндэлем?

– Путем умозаключений я пришел к выводу, что он помогает тебе, используя свою дружбу с Идриль к твоей выгоде. Его снедает честолюбие, и он, без сомнения, надеется… – Маэглин заметил, что Эктелион все сильнее хмурится, и остановился. Слова прозвучали неубедительно для самого Маэглина, ибо зачем честолюбец стал бы помогать другу жениться на прекрасной принцессе, когда у него самого есть шанс поухаживать за ней? – Но я по твоему выражению вижу, что я… судил о нем слишком хорошо. Он не друг тебе, а соперник. Его действия во время приема, должно быть, вызвали у тебя ревность.

На лице Эктелиона появилось странное выражение: что-то вроде веселья, которое он быстро скрыл. Он осмеливается воспринимать ошибку в рассуждениях Маэглина как шутку? Маэглин рассердился, но, не желая привлекать к своему огреху больше внимания, продолжил:

– Но забудь о нем. Я поговорил бы о твоем положении. Принесенные извинения я принимаю. Теперь я хочу извинений за то, что ты забыл свое место и посмел ухаживать за моей кузиной.

– Маэглин, я…

– Кроме того, я приказываю тебе никогда больше с ней не говорить.

– Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Волос, который ты… Никогда не говорить с Идриль? Даже если она ко мне обратится?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты ее избегал.

– В городе такого размера? При том, что мы оба состоим в Совете?

– Уверен, ты справишься. Или дерзнешь мне отказать?

Маэглин подкрепил слова вызывающим взглядом. Эктелион выдерживал этот взгляд некоторое время, а потом отвернулся.

– Маэглин, – мягко сказал он, – не говоря о непрактичности твоего требования, происхождение не дает тебе права отдавать мне приказы. Помни, я приносил клятву верности Тургону, а не тебе и даже не твоей матери.

Очевидно, с ним будет трудно. Маэглин разрывался между злостью и растущим восхищением, и решил разыграть свою самую сильную карту.

– Может быть, и так, – сказал он, – но даже если я не твой владыка, я племянник твоего владыки, и, следовательно, этом в городе наделен большой властью. Ты сказал, нам следует говорить прямо: так и сделаем. Я люблю свою прекрасную кузину и намерен на ней жениться, будь прокляты ваши нолдорские обычаи. Если ты вмешаешься, я сделаю все, что в моей власти, чтобы тебе навредить. Но если ты меня послушаешь, в моей власти вознаградить тебя. Моим покровительством, и… – Маэглин глубоко вздохнул, – рукой моей дочери. Не старшей, разумеется. Одной из младших.

Может быть, третьей: Маэглин еще не выбрал для нее имя.

– Это… весьма щедро с твоей стороны, принц. Но я не имею никакого желания жениться на еще не родившейся женщине, даже если она – твоя дочь.

– Ты бы хотел, чтобы я сделал это предложение Глорфиндэлю, а не тебе?

Эктелион слабо улыбнулся. Он быстро подавил улыбку, но она оставалась в глазах, когда он произнес:

– У меня есть причина подозревать, что он отнесется к нему так же.

Маэглин не мог просто так оставить подобную насмешку.

– Вижу, мое предложение тебя забавляет, – сказал он.

– Ну, немного, может быть. Видишь ли, я…

– Полагаю, ты находишь мои планы и надежды такими же непрактичными, как и мои приказы?

– Я не думал об этом. Мне смешно, потому что, как я не в первый раз пытаюсь тебе сказать, у меня нет романтического интереса к дочери Идриль, или к самой Идриль, и…

– Что это значит? – перед лицом бесстыдного признания Маэглин почувствовал, как разум уступает, темной ненависти, отдававшейся грохотом крови в ушах. – Ты собираешься ее использовать, играть ее чувствами? Ты… бессердечное морготово отродье! – Но слова были смехотворно слабы. Отец куда сильнее распекал слуг за не столь злодейские поступки. Маэглин схватился за рукоятку меча и потащил его из ножен.

В жаровне мерцали угли, отражения огней скользили вдоль клинка, пока Маэглин подносил острие меча к груди Эктелиона. Всё оставалось неподвижным – почти всё оставалось как раньше – но пространство как-то изменилось. Оно казалось обширным, слишком обширным, чтобы служить убежищем.

– Маэглин, – Эктелион отвел глаза от острия меча, встретил взгляд Маэглина и медленно произнес: – Успокойся. Я ничего подобного не замышляю. Я правда не имею ни малейшего намерения жениться на Идриль. Это недоразумение. Меня интересует совершенно другое.

По звучанию слова походили на ложь, но Эктелион смотрел открыто, не так, как в тот раз в своих покоях. Маэглин хотел поверить: он знал, что меч остёр и смертоносен, как и всё оружие, выкованное отцом.

– Что же?

– Глорфиндэль. Ты нашел тогда его волос, как я и сказал тебе сначала. У нас… у нас давний сговор.

– Ты и Глорфиндэль? – Маэглин поразмыслил над этим. – Полагаю, у вас есть общие интересы: например, борьба, песни о борьбе и прочее в том же роде, и вы занимаете одинаковое положение в городе. Так что, пожалуй, да, это кажется разумным.

– Правда?

Несмотря на всю глупость подобного вопроса, Эктелион, кажется, всё ещё говорил искренне. Искренне и приятно… примирительным тоном? Его беспокоило мнение Маэглина? Тем временем, чем больше Маэглин размышлял над самой идеей подобных отношений, тем больше она ему нравилась. Какой способ защитить Идриль от поклонников-выскочек может быть лучше, чем объединить их в пары друг с другом? Оставался единственный источник досады.

– Отчего ты мне не рассказал об этом раньше? – спросил Маэглин. – Мне не нравится, когда от меня что-то скрывают.

– Эту тайну мы хранили почти от всех. И ты действительно первый, кому я рассказал без расспросов.

– Вот как? Ну, тогда я тебя прощаю. – Маэглин опустил и убрал в ножны меч. – Но к чему вся эта секретность?

Эктелион безмолвно и пристально посмотрел на Маэглина.

 

– Ну, как ты знаешь, мы оба мужчины. Отношения вроде наших против обычаев нашего народа.

– Я не удивлен. Это слишком рациональные отношения для города, в котором нет ничего рационального.

– Ты их находишь… рациональными?

– Само собой. Если принять во внимание нехватку женщин (особенно высокорожденных) среди горожан, мужчинам благородного происхождения весьма разумно обращаться друг к другу за дружеским общением. Среди гномов, у которых всегда не хватает женщин, это вполне обычное решение. Гномы, они очень логичный народ.

– Ты в этом уверен?

– Конечно же. – Эти нолдор никак не могли запомнить, что опыт Маэглина гораздо шире того, который можно приобрести при их собственном ограниченном образе жизни. – Мы с отцом часто посещали владения гномов и много узнали об их обычаях. Мы даже несколько раз встречали такие партнерства в кузницах, и обычно они хорошо работают вместе, им не приходится отвлекаться на детей. – Или отец так говорил. Но мать говорила кое-что еще. – Конечно, мимо них проходит большая часть жизни: стремление к продолжению рода, плотский союз с женщиной и другой подобный опыт.

Эктелион посмотрел в сторону.

– О, насчет этого не знаю.

– Ну конечно, не знаешь. Тебе и неоткуда узнать. Я сам разбираюсь в этом предмете лишь потому, что матушка приложила усилия и дала мне специальные разъяснения.

Эктелион посмотрел на Маэглина с несколько странным выражением:

– Не думаю… Впрочем, забудь. Без сомнения, ты совершенно прав, и нам чего-то не хватает. Но вроде у нас из-за этого не возникает трудностей.

Это была хорошая новость. Чем прочнее их партнерство, тем лучше.

– Так ты доволен вашим сговором?

– Да. Хотя на нас давит его секретность.

– Тогда вам следует отказаться от нее. Сделать публичное заявление. – Такое, что свяжет их друг с другом в глазах всего города, и ухаживания за женщинами в будущем станут для них гораздо затруднительнее. – Возможно, даже устроить церемонию, своего рода свадьбу.

– Устроить публичное представление? Насмешку над священными обетами? – Рот Эктелиона вытянулся в линию. – Нет.

– Думаешь, общество плохо это воспримет? – Если вспомнить, как воспринимали узко мыслящие гондолиндрим простое предположение о браке между кузенами, Эктелион почти наверное был прав. Ладно, тем лучше. По сравнению с такой церемонией собственные планы Маэглина выглядели успокаивающе консервативными. Конечно, сравнение вышло бы тем более потрясающим, если бы светловолосого Глорфиндэля удалось уговорить нарядиться невестой. – Я уверен, что никаких особенных трудностей не возникнет. В конце концов, я всецело на вашей стороне.

Но должен ли Глорфиндэль быть невестой? Маэглин изучал Эктелиона. Кажется он более или менее мужественным по сравнению с партнером? Эктелион внимателен к окружающим – женственная черта, но он, кажется, находит удовольствие в уединении, а это больше свойственно мужчинам.

– Я благодарю тебя за поддержку, правда, – сказал Эктелион, не подозревая, что его мужественность подвергается обзору и оценке. – И я тем более рад ей сейчас, поскольку нам причиняет некоторые неприятности Салгант, а он, кажется, принадлежит к числу твоих сторонников.

Значит, Салгант был все же не совсем бесполезен.

– Какого рода неприятности?

– Он сочинил о нас непристойную песню, а теперь угрожает ее обнародовать.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что он знает о вашем партнерстве? – Маэглин изменил мнение. Салгант хуже чем бесполезен: он двуличен. – Он знал об этом достаточно долго, чтобы написать целую песню?

– Судя по качеству стихов, много времени ему не потребовалось, – сказал Эктелион. – Мы точно не знаем, когда или каким образом ему стал известен наш секрет, но у нас есть предположение. Мы подозреваем, что он каким-то образом получил черновик карты Состязаний. Победа команды Арфы кажется подтверждением. Черновики хранились у Глорфиндэля дома, среди личных бумаг.

– Значит, он узнал ваш секрет, когда обыскивал дом Глорфиндэля, и теперь угрожает вам разоблачением. – Стало ясно, что Салгант использовал ключи Маэглина в собственных целях. – Но это же беззаконие!

– Рад, что ты так считаешь. Вижу, я правильно поступил, рассказав тебе обо всем.

В кои-то веки Эктелион смотрел на Маэглина так, как подобает при обращении к принцу: тепло и даже с восхищением. Такие эмоции следовало поощрить. Маэглин решил помочь Эктелиону разобраться с предателем-Салгантом.

– Да, ты принял мудрое решение, и за него я вознагражу тебя советом: предлагаю тебе угрожать Салганту рассказать обо всём моему дяде Тургону. Я знаю, что он косо смотрит на тех, кто копается в его вещах, и, полагаю, он будет весьма недоволен тем, кто попался на жульничестве во время соревнований вроде Игр.

– Мы об этом думали, но на отношения вроде наших твой дядя тоже смотрит неодобрительно.

– Понимаю. – Дело осложнялось: возросшее влияние Маэглина на Эктелиона будет не столь ценно, если Эктелион утратит расположение Тургона. Но, возможно, оно и к лучшему. – В таком случае, я думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я дал Салганту распоряжение сохранить вашу тайну. Отлично, я так и поступлю.

Эктелион слегка поклонился.

– Благодарю, повелитель.

– Тем не менее, – продолжал Маэглин, – раз мне придется помогать тебе в личных делах, думаю, будет всего лишь честно, если и ты поможешь мне в моих. Я говорил тебе, что намереваюсь жениться на кузине. Перед тем, как я поговорю с Салгантом, я хочу удостовериться, что ты поддержишь меня в этом предприятии.

– Ты предлагаешь обмен одолжениями. – Взгляд Эктелиона частично утратил теплоту. Он сказал после короткого молчания: – Ну что ж, у меня нет никаких возражений против как таковой идеи брака между двоюродными братом и сестрой, и я буду рад помочь тебе убедить остальных думать похожим образом.

– Конечно, для начала неплохо, но тебе следует также убеждать окружающих в том, что Идриль должна выйти замуж за того, кто равен ей по рождению. – Даже гондолиндрим должны суметь сопоставить два утверждения и сообразить, кто единственно логичным образом может стать парой для Идриль… нет, лучше подстраховаться. – Ты даже можешь упомянуть мое имя.

Эктелион снова взял еще одну небольшую паузу на размышление: свидетельство медленной работы его военного ума.

– Нет, этого я сделать не могу, – сказал он. – С моей стороны будет лицемерием утверждать, что Идриль не должна выбрать того, кто ей нравится.

– Если она выберет меня, ей понравится.

– Может быть, но дело в том, что она тебя не выбрала.

– Ты этого не знаешь, и, кроме того, ее чувства – моя забота, а не твоя. Твое дело мне помочь.

– Я пытаюсь. Послушай, Маэглин, пусть я и сознаю, что не мне давать кому бы то ни было советы относительно женщин, но я понимаю, почему Идриль сейчас не отвечает взаимностью на твои чув… Пожалуйста, перестань тянуться к мечу. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя нет намерения ранить безоружного. Просто послушай. Если ты любишь Идриль, как заявляешь, то, конечно, ты замечаешь у нее множество прекрасных качеств.

– Она прекраснейшая женщина из всех, кого…. – Маэглин отогнал неудобное сравнение. – Прекраснейшая женщина в этом городе. И, без сомнения, в Средиземье. Но для нее подходящая пара: я потомок Верховного короля и блестящий кузнец.

– Да, но ты должен помнить о том, что для Идриль ничего необычного нет в высокородных изобретательных кузнецах. В её семье таких полно. И многие из них совершали великие дела, к добру или к худу, тогда как ты… Ты очень молод.

– Нет! – Маэглин сжал кулаки, чтобы вернее удержать руки в стороне от рукоятки меча. – Я взрослый мужчина, и я смеюсь над так называемыми свершениями родичей. Их история – хроника иррациональности. Я превзойду их всех!

Маэглин выпрямился, словно выставляя на обозрение со вкусом сделанную корону, какую однажды будет носить, и сердито посмотрел на Эктелиона, желая, чтобы тот возразил. Но Эктелион кивнул.

– Да, – сказал он. – Да, Маэглин, конечно, в летописи твоей семьи есть место улучшениям. Ты одарен, и я уверен, что ты многое можешь сделать для города.

– Для города?

– Или для достижения наших целей в Средиземье, если так тебе нравится больше; но я думаю, что Идриль больше заботит сам Гондолин. Позволь ей увидеть, что ты разделяешь ее заботы, жаждешь послужить городу и его народу в точности так же, как и она сама. Разделенные труды и цели могут породить близость, даже привязанность. Я уверен, что из этого отчасти состоит притяжение между… ну, хоть бы между гномами, о которых ты упоминал.

– Чепуха. – Пусть Идриль и любила город, но, очевидно, она никак не была мужчиной-гномом; а благородные вожди, служащие своему народу – идея в лучшем случае ущербная. – Кроме того, я предлагал ей помощь несколько раз, и она всегда отказывалась. Довольно-таки решительно.

– Я не говорю, что ты должен взять на себя ее обязанности, но что тебе стоит найти способ использовать собственные таланты на благо города. Нужно придумать что-то новое. Позволь ей постепенно привыкнуть уважать тебя не за то, кем ты родился, но за то, что ты совершил. И через век-другой…

– Я не буду ждать так долго!

– Почему нет? Ты беспокоишься из-за других поклонников? Не похоже, что Идриль благосклонна к кому-то из знакомых, и едва ли она встретит кого-то нового, за исключением родившихся недавно; но им предстоит немало наверстывать. А тем временем ты произведешь на нее впечатление.

Маэглин должен был признать: ему нравилась идея произвести впечатление на Идриль. Принося в ее комнату новую безделушку, он часто воображал, как от нового подарка еще ярче засияют ясные глаза Идриль, и как она прибежит в его покои с похвалами. Но это ни разу не сработало, и Эктелион мог оказаться правым в одном: подарки были слишком малы. Возможно, Идриль предпочитала подарки, достаточно большие для целого города.

– Ладно. Я подумаю над этим, – сказал Маэглин.

– Хорошо. А теперь не пора ли нам идти? По-моему, только эта палатка еще не сложена. Наверное, солдаты беспокоятся из-за того, что ее надо успеть уложить.

Маэглин согласился. Выйдя наружу, они увидели, что Эктелион был прав: стоявшие поблизости стражи и правда были чем-то встревожены.

 – Повелитель, я хотел бы доложить, что лорд Салгант сейчас находится на поляне с едой. Он пока не сделал ничего неподобающего, но мы тщательно присматриваем за мебелью.

Эктелион поблагодарил стража, бросил быстрый взгляд на Маэглина и зашагал по направлению к столам. Маэглин пошел следом. Сначала он молча обдумывал предложение Эктелиона, но полагал, что если принять совет последователя, ситуация станет неуравновешенной. Он решил ответить в том же духе.

– Я сейчас помогу тебе с Салгантом, – сказал он, – но в расчете на отдаленное будущее мой совет тебе: перестань беспокоиться о том, что подумают простолюдины. И укрепляй партнерство с Глорфиндэлем. Матушка всегда говорила, – добавил Маэглин, – если тебя беспокоит что-нибудь в поведении супруга, важно выразить это недовольство, а не запираться в кузнице. Думаю, отец был в целом с ней согласен. Он уходил в кузницу лишь затем, чтобы всё обдумать и удостовериться, что в своей жалобе он не упустил никаких деталей. Так что если Глорфиндэль будет вести себя как-нибудь раздражающе, например, на протяжении целого вечера станет ухаживать за одной женщиной, ты должен подробно ему на это пожаловаться.

– Очень интересно, – сказал Эктелион. – Я хочу сказать, что понимаю, каким образом противоположный подход может привести к затруднениям… Ох, проклятье.

Его вспышку спровоцировало зрелище, встретившее их на месте назначения: на поляне по-прежнему было полно народа, но теперь Салгант был ясно виден. Он стоял на столе, поигрывал арфой и обменивался шуточками с теми, кто толпился вокруг его насеста. Когда кто-то потребовал песню, Салгант втянул живот и окинул толпу удовлетворенным взором. Он заметил вновь прибывших почти сразу.

– А, Эктелион! И ты, мой принц! Подходите, присоединяйтесь!

Он помахал свободной рукой, приглашая подойти ближе. По жесту Салганта толпа расступилась, давая проход. Когда Маэглин и Эктелион подошли к столу, Салгант продолжил:

– Я сейчас исполню свое последнее сочинение – сказание об узах близости, которые могут возникнуть между братьями по оружию. Полагаю, ты, Эктелион, любишь такие песни. Возможно, захочешь добавить и мою к своему пьяному репертуару?

– Ты уж слишком скромен, Салгант, – сказал Эктелион. – Многие твои песни вполне сносны и для трезвого уха.

Маэглин знал, что должен вмешаться, как обещал, но разъяренное лицо Салганта слишком его забавляло. Он наблюдал, как арфист силится найти достойный ответ.

– Позвольте!

Толпа снова расступилась, на этот раз пропуская Идриль, которая выглядела еще прекраснее, чем всегда, и Глорфиндэля, который выглядел совершенно обычно, и Маэглину пришлось себе напомнить, что ненавидеть Глорфиндэля больше не надо. Стало легче, когда Глорфиндэль отошел от Идриль и приблизился к столу.

– Ладно тебе, Салгант, – тихо сказал он. – Место не самое подходящее.

– О чем ты? – спросил Салгант с усмешкой, достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали стоявшие поблизости зрители. – Ты слышал: публика требует песню.

– Возможно, – сказал Маэглин так же громко, – но Глорфиндэль прав. Ты несправедлив к игрокам своей команды, используя их победу для привлечения внимания к себе и своим сочинениям. Если ты должен петь, пой о Состязаниях.

– Мое новое сочинение касается устроителей Состязаний.

– Да, но это же сатира, разве не так? Нет, ты должен восхвалять их, или победившую команду, или, что даже лучше, – добавил он в порыве вдохновения, – восхвалять прекрасную покровительницу Состязаний.

– Как? Я надеюсь, госпожа простит меня, – сказал Салгант, кланяясь Идриль, – но я не знаю ни одной подходящей песни.

Нелепая отговорка.

– Я знаю много, – сказал Маэглин. – Буду рад тебя научить.

Идриль подошла ближе и прошептала:

– О, пожалуйста, Маэглин, только не одну из твоих поэм.

– Скромность идет тебе, прекрасная кузина, но ты слышала Салганта…

– Я знаю! – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Как насчет той песни про солнечные волосы: ее все знают, она хорошо подходит Идриль, и вроде бы всем нравится. Правильно, Эктелион?

– Она хорошо запоминается, – ровно сказал Эктелион.

– Да, – сказала Идриль. – Я думаю, это превосходное предложение.

Ее желание было для Маэглина приказом.

– В таком случае мы должны спеть эту песню. Салгант!

Салгант ответил поклоном и улыбкой, утратившей очевидную фальшь лишь с началом пения. Маэглина его исполнение не волновало. Он слишком был занят наблюдением за Идриль и попытками решить, как создать достаточно большой подарок для целого города. Одно было ясно сразу: ему потребуется очень много железной руды.

Когда стихли аплодисменты, Маэглин вспомнил про обещание, данное Эктелиону.

– Полагаю, это было достаточно мило, – сказал Маэглин Салганту. – А теперь пошли, давай вернемся в город вместе.

– Уже? – спросил Салгант. – Но ведь праздненства…

– Да, уже, если прекрасная кузина меня простит. У меня много дел.

– В таком случае, конечно, ты должен ехать, – сказала Идриль. Вид у нее был довольный: неужели трудолюбие Маэглина уже произвело на нее впечатление? Он поправил плащ, стараясь выглядеть еще более занятым и важным.

– Тем не менее, – сказал он, – я бы хотел получить позволение увидеть тебя завтра утром.

– Завтра? Маэглин, с окончанием Игр будет много работы. Сомневаюсь, что у меня найдется время.

– Даже чтобы со мной проститься?

– Проститься? – Глаза Идриль прелестно округлились. – Ты думаешь покинуть Гондолин, как поступила однажды твоя мать? Сомневаюсь, что отец…

– Нет, конечно, нет. Я знаю, моя судьба здесь. Но я думал – уже некоторое время – о том, как я бы мог наилучшим образом… как мог бы я послужить городу. Я, конечно, умелый кузнец, но у нас много кузнецов: по правде говоря, их больше, чем работы для них. Нет, если что и нужно городу, так это больше железной руды.

– Это правда, – сказал Эктелион. – Нам нужно оружие. И водопроводная арматура.

– Ты собираешься ехать на поиски железной руды? – спросила Идриль.

– Кто способен это сделать лучше меня? Я знаю все тайны гномов.

Идриль встретила взгляд Маэглина с улыбкой во взоре: со дня его приезда такого не было.

– Кажется, идея превосходная. Приходи около полудня, и я дам тебе лембас, который испекла своими руками. Большой запас, ведь Окружные горы обширны. А еще… Глорфиндэль, – она повернулась влево, грациозно и нетерпеливо, как плясунья, начинающая любимый танцевальный шаг. – Пожалуйста, присоединяйся к нам, и принеси свои карты! Маэглину они могут пригодиться. И ты тоже приходи, Эктелион: ты мог бы рассказать нам, какие металлы ты считаешь самыми необходимыми.

Маэглин улыбнулся ее радости. Да, совет Эктелиона, похоже, оказался разумным. Маэглин окончательно распрощался со всеми и увел Салганта прочь, к лошадям.

 

 

–  Ну что ж, – сказал Маэглин, когда они выбрались на дорогу в город – некогда неприметную тропку, недавно расширенную многочисленными копытами и колесами. – Полагаю, ты подготовил для меня доклад.

– Да, мой принц, – Салгант, обычно превосходный наездник, вдруг заерзал в седле, точно ему было неудобно сидеть. – Подготовил. Но я не нашел ничего интересного, за исключением той карты, которую тебе послал

– Ты хочешь сказать, той карты, которую ты предательски использовал, чтобы обеспечить победу своей команде?

– Нет! Нет, я этого не делал. Мои воины сами выстроили свою стратегию. Ты знаешь, они так часто поступают. Хотя мне говорили, что им сыграло на руку то, что ближайшие команды потратили первые несколько часов, заманивая друг друга в ямы, кусты и прочие ловушки. Так они потеряли драгоценное время, и…

– Прекрати болтать! – Маэглину никак не следовало доверять игрокам из команды Крота и надеяться, что они правильно выполнят его блестящий план. Ну ладно, за несколько месяцев в новых копях Маэглина они должны научиться копать быстрее.

– Всё равно я тебе не верю. Я знаю, что ты утаивал от меня информацию. А сам, похоже, скрывался от меня: сначала в городе, а потом в палатках простолюдинов.

– Что ты хочешь сказать, мой принц?

– Я говорил с Эктелионом. Я знаю, что ты за моей спиной пытался его шантажировать, в то самое время, когда я искал способ убрать его подальше от Идриль.

– Ну, не совсем так, – Салгант наклонился вперед, чтобы поправить ременное крепление своей арфы. – Строго говоря, я шантажировал Глорфиндэля…

– Это одно и то же. Ты нашел прекрасное средство связать друг с другом двоих недостойных поклонников Идриль, и ты же это средство пытался уничтожить. Я крайне недоволен.

Салгант сел прямо.

– Мой принц! Не можешь же ты утверждать, будто хочешь, чтобы их противоестественные отношения продолжались. Это отвратительно и аморально, чрезвычайно аморально. Ты, конечно же, понимаешь это? Или… – он скривился, точно в приступе тошноты, и еще сильнее выпрямился. – Мой принц, я вынужден доложить: расследование привело меня к выводу, что и ты тоже скрывал от меня информацию. Относительно твоих… планов касательно двоюродной сестры.

Речь Салганта звучала осторожно, но болезненное выражение лица ясно показывало его чувства. Маэглин подавил желание дать Салганту пощечину, напомнив себе, каким полезным может быть этот невежественный нолдорский паяц. И каким он может быть забавным, с этой его предсказуемой нервозностью.

– Значит, мои планы тебя беспокоят, вот как? – спросил Маэглин. – Как хорошо, что они – не твое дело. Но что до твоего поведения… Уверен, моему дяде будет интересно послушать о том, как ты обыскиваешь чужие дома и воруешь информацию о Военных играх. И при этом используешь мои личные ключи, ни больше, ни меньше. Вот это и правда отвратительно и аморально, и я уверен, что дядя с этим согласится.

Салган слегка пошатнулся и ухватился за гриву лошади.

– Но… но мой принц, ты ведь сам приказал мне так поступить!

– Когда?

– В тот день, когда мы говорили об Эктелионе! И если ты об этом расскажешь королю, я… я буду вынужден признать, что ты дал мне те самые ключи!

– А я буду вынужден признать, что я тебе их дал для того, чтобы ты запер мою кузницу. Разве я не об этом просил тебя?

Салгант издал некий звук, похожий то ли на вздох, то ли на всхлип.

– А теперь закачивай с этой чушью и слушай, – продолжал Маэглин. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил отвратительный шантаж и выбросил свою новую песню из головы. Собственно, тебе следовало бы написать другую песню в похвалу таким отношениям, как у Эктелиона.

– О нет, я не могу! 

– Не беспокойся, со стихами я могу тебе помочь. – Маэглин на минуту задумался. – Как насчет…

 

Брать стоит в жены мужчинам мужчин:

В городе тайном, в скрытой долине

Шестеро дев на десяток мужчин,

С сердцем разбитым остаться предстоит многИм.

 

– Ну и так далее. Я не уверен насчет шестерых к десяти. Три к пяти было бы,  конечно, правильнее, но так не получится в рифму. Но, может быть, эту проблему ты решишь?

– Возможно, – послушно ответил Салгант. – Но всё же, если мне будет позволено сделать маленькое замечание… Мой принц, почему ты уверен, что устроение подобных нетрадиционных отношений удалит мужчин от твоей кузины?

– О чем ты? Отношения так работают: они связывают партнеров друг с другом.

– Добродетельных – да; но у меня есть сомнения насчет тех, кто ведет противоестественный образ жизни.

– Гномы, кажется…– Нет, Салгант не заслуживал преимуществ, которые давали знания Маэглина о гномах. – Послушай, Эктелион сказал мне достаточно, и он говорил искренне.

– Он, однако, ошибался. Даже его собственный… друг, Глорфиндэль, не отказался от женщин. Да, собственно, не далее как сегодня утром он слезал с балкона твоей прекрасной кузины. Тому есть несколько свидетелей.

– Он… что? – Маэглин, наполовину ослепший от ярости – на себя, на Идриль, на Эктелиона – пристально взглянул на Салганта и увидел, что и тот, похоже, говорит правду. Кроме того, новость имела кое-какой смысл: она объясняла недавнее поведение Глорфиндэля. – Полагаю, он всё ещё видит себя холостяком. Ну что ж, мы должны найти средство это исправить.

– Как, мой принц?

– Я изменил мнение. Город должен узнать об отношениях Глорфиндэля и Эктелиона… король должен узнать.

– Значит, моя песня…

– Забудь о песне! Вообще забудь обо всем, что касается этой темы. Я должен сообщить королю сам, и сделать это наилучшим образом.

Маэглин послал коня вперед, обгоняя Салганта. Да, Маэглин поговорит с дядей. Это значит, что он нарушит обещание, данное Эктелиону, но ведь Эктелион не знал всех фактов. Без сомнения, в итоге он будет благодарен Маэглину.

Успокоившись, Маэглин принялся размышлять о более занятных предметах: о будущих подарках для Идриль. Болтовня Салганта насчет ключей подала Маэглину новую идею. Двери в Гондолине по большей части были такими же жалкими, как дверь в доме Глорфиндэля, и так же легко отпирались или даже ломались. То же самое было верно относительно городских ворот – и здесь Маэглин мог кое-что предпринять, чтобы исправить положение. Идриль ведь беспокоилась о безопасности города, верно? Конечно, она почувствует себя лучше, если город будет надежно заперт, как сейф. Кроме того, игнорировать ворота намного труднее, чем поэму или пару туфель. Ворота, во-первых, гораздо больше, и закреплены на месте – обычно многолюдном и хорошо видимом. Например, окно спальни Идриль выходило на въезд в Долину с его жалкой коллекцией хлипких, но чрезмерно украшенных ворот.

По крайней мере, здесь Маэглин кое-что изменит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Как обычно, фидбек приветствуется, особенно умный, критический фидбек. Спасибо за комментарии Maggie, Eveiya, Dragonlady, Maike, Dagmar, AE и Dwimordene.  
> 1\. Антропологические наблюдения Маэглина над гномами, само собой, не каноничны; но правда, что у гномов женщин было мало, и часто они отказывались вступать в брак, так что… кто знает?  
> 2\. Имя «Глорфиндэль» означает «золотые волосы», где «золотое» относится скорее к «золотому свету», нежели к металлу. «Солнечные волосы», мне так кажется. Так что, по правде говоря, та песенка ему подходила лучше, чем Идриль.  
> 3\. Одно из главных свершений Маэглина как гондолинского лорда – разработка копей Ангабара и использование руды оттуда для изготовления Великих Врат, которые в будущем предстояло охранять Эктелиону. Нам не говорят, произвело ли впечатление на Идриль это свершение Маэглина, но как-то не похоже.  
> 4\. В одном Эктелион был прав: Маэглину нечего было опасаться гондолинских поклонников Идриль.


	8. Развязка

– Мне всё еще трудно поверить, – сказал Глорфиндэль.

– Знаю, – сказал Эктелион. – Я тоже не вполне верю Маэглину, пусть даже его слова звучали уверенно и искренне.

– Ну, мы c тобой знаем, что он воспринимает мир по-своему уникально,  и потому легко ошибается. Разумеется, в секции Супружеского Здоровья Библиотеки Целителей ничего похожего не было – но, с другой стороны, я там вообще ничего не видел о гномах. Полагаю, мне придется отправиться в Библиотеку Ученых и пройтись по секциям «Законов и Обычаев» и «Культурных Различий».

– Постой… Ты сейчас говорил о поисках гномьих эротических свитков? – Эктелион испытывал очень знакомую растерянность. Неужели они с Глорфиндэлем навечно обречены неправильно понимать друг друга? – Но зачем тебе? Сомневаюсь, что от них может быть польза: у гномов же короткие руки и ноги, разве нет?

– Эктелион, ты напрочь лишен воображения. По крайней мере, когда ты одет и находишься в общественном месте. Но я подразумевал не обязательно эротику, а любое подтверждение слов Маэглина. Разве тебе его заявление не показалось…  очаровательным?

Глорфиндэль и правда был словно очарован: он широко улыбался, и глаза его сияли необычайно ярко. Эктелион заставил себя посмотреть в сторону, на группу стражей с лошадьми, собравшуюся возле конюшен. Посреди суматохи, связанной с возвращением их отряда в город,  открыто беседовать на личные темы казалось вполне безопасным. Однако стоять и пристально смотреть друг другу в глаза отнюдь не следовало.

Эктелион решил направить разговор к более серьезным предметам.

– ЗЗнаешь, есть вероятность, что в стремлении к удовлетворению любопытства тебе не придется полагаться на теоретические труды. Если Тургон изгонит нас из города, мы сможем отправиться к гномам и спросить у них лично.

– Он нас не изгонит, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Вся эта путаница разрешится сама собой, я уверен: ты видел, как лихо Маэглин обошелся с Салгантом. В точности как ты – с Маэглином. Кажется, ты имеешь на него огромное влияние, хотя этому едва ли стоит удивляться: он, наверное, сильно тобой восхищается. Хорошо, что я знаю, кто на самом деле занимает его мысли, – добавил Глорфиндэль, и его улыбка частично утратила искренность.

Эктелион не обратил внимания на новую порцию чепухи.

– Как я уже говорил, не думаю, что могу доверять Маэглину – если и могу, то недолго. Он склонен к быстрой смене мнений. Полагаю, это у него от ма… Да от обоих родителей, на самом деле.

– Значит, ты думаешь, что благодаря разговору с ним выиграл только время? 

– Именно: время, чтобы решить, как лучше рассказать всем, кто для нас важен… Если ты все еще склонен так поступить.

Глорфиндэль нетерпеливо кивнул:

– Да, да, конечно! Эта идея так привлекает меня, что я размышлял над ней всю дорогу от предгорий – ну, то есть, когда не думал о гномах. В итоге я решил, что лучше всего было бы сначала рассказать Идриль… которая, вынужден тебе напомнить, мне как сестра, – взгляд Глорфиндэля сделался острым, словно копье.

Слышать эти слова, верить им было таким облегчением, что Эктелион ощутил легкость и в голове, и на сердце.

– Как сестра? Ты уверен? – Он не мог сдержаться и не спросить. – Она твоя кузина, она из рода Финвэ, и было бы понятно…

– Для затей в духе двоюродных Финвионов я не гожусь по рождению. Но послушай, пожалуйста.  Мы должны рассказать близким и вышестоящим, поскольку они могут считать, что заслуживают права знать. Что ж, Идриль относится и к тем, и к другим; кроме того, она мудра и добра, и потому склонна проявлять сочувствие.

– Думаю, здесь ты прав. Когда мы говорили на церемонии открытия, она… В общем... Я тогда не совсем понял, но она, кажется, намекала, что мне следует обходиться с тобой любезнее, и что у тебя ко мне… ну… чувства.

– Видишь? Она и вправду мудра. Потому что тебе определенно следует, и да, чувства к тебе у меня есть.— Глорфиндэль многозначительно приподнял правую бровь, но, как обычно, не смог удержать на месте левую. Эктелиону захотелось улыбнуться в ответ, и потому он снова отвернулся к конюшням: как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как внутрь заводят последнюю лошадь.

– Итак, Идриль может нам помочь, – спокойно сказал Эктелион. – Мы можем рассказать ей перед завтрашним собранием.

– Это было бы превосходно. Она в любом случае просила меня прийти за час, на случай, если Маэглин тоже придет раньше. Значит… до встречи?

   Вот и наступил конец их важной беседы. Вовремя, ибо вскоре следовало проинспектировать и отпустить солдат. И все же Эктелион оказался не готов пожелать доброй ночи Глорфиндэлю, как бы сильно ни устали они оба. Вместо этого Эктелион сказал:

– Я опасаюсь, что за нами могут следить шпионы Салганта.

Улыбка Глорфиндэля поблекла.

– Это возможно.

– Да, шпионы – это проблема, – продолжал Эктелион. – Они такая проблема, что, вернувшись домой, я намерен как следует всё обыскать и выкинуть всё, что найду. – Он позволил себе мимолетно улыбнуться. – Может быть, ты хотел бы помочь?

Не успел он выговорить эти слова, как уже осознал всю их нелепость, но потом понял: едва ли она имеет значение. И все же он не мог винить Глорфиндэля за то, что тот не сразу ответил.

–  У тебя дома?

– Думаешь, риск слишком велик?

– Нет, нет, нет, – голос Глорфиндэля с каждым словом звучал увереннее и тверже. – Я одобряю твою идею. Я просто хотел сказать, что… мой дом ближе – и к этому месту, и к дворцу.

– И правда. Кроме того, никто не устоит перед приглашением исследовать тайные закоулки твоего жилища. Кто знает, что мы можем там найти? Мою давно потерянную рубашку? Кинжал, который Эгалмот одолжил тебе шесть лет назад? Сильмариллы?

Но Глорфиндэль уже не слушал.

– Ты должен знать, Эктелион, что никакого особого приглашения не требуется, – сказал он, снова приподняв полторы брови. – Напротив, ты можешь исследовать мои тайные зако…. Подожди, подожди. Звучит ужасно. Но я уверен, что смогу сформулировать разумно и не вульгарно…  Дай мне минуту.

– Сколько угодно, – сказал Эктелион без особенной надежды и отвернулся к тому краю площади, где, как и ожидалось, собирались волонтеры с Игр. Он, однако, не ожидал, что там появится незнакомец в одежде дворцового слуги. Посланец! Эктелион напустил на себя самый официальный вид, прежде чем его окликнуть. Должно быть, сработало, даже слишком хорошо сработало: протягивая две одинаковые записки, гонец заметно волновался.

– От принца Маэглина, повелители, – сказал он с низким поклоном.

В адресованной Эктелиону записке нижние четыре пятых страницы занимала длинная прихотливая подпись, сделанная уверенным почерком, напомнившим Эктелиону о кованом железе. Наверху были небрежно нацарапаны слова:

«Разыщи меня в моей личной кузнице немедленно после возвращения!!»

 – У меня то же самое, – произнес Глорфиндэль, заглядывая Эктелиону через плечо. – Разве что пунктуация еще экспрессивнее. Но что ж такое, Эру: сначала визит Маэглина к тебе домой, потом яма с краской, а теперь это… Наши планы словно обречены рушиться из-за Кротов. Будем надеяться, что аудиенция у нашего принца быстро закончится.

 

 

Одного взгляда на кузницу Маэглина было довольно, чтобы убедиться: он и правда намеревался уехать. Хотя огни потухли, из-за чего в помещении еще сильнее сгустился сумрак, тени не скрывали беспорядка – свидетельства  быстрых сборов. Когда глаза Эктелиона привыкли к темноте, он смог различить силуэты предметов, громоздившихся на верстаках и на полу: странные инструменты, слитки металла, и даже наковальня, обмотанная веревкой. Особенно крупная и эффектная фигура, закутанная в черное, с затянутыми в черные перчатки руками, но с бледным лицом, оказалась Маэглином.

– А, это вы, – сказал он. – Наконец-то!

– Добрый вечер, лорд Маэглин, – сказал Эктелион. Однако его попытка обучения манерам на собственном примере потерпела неудачу, ибо Маэглин не обратил внимания ни на приветствие, ни на самого Эктелиона. Вместо этого он повернулся к Глорфиндэлю.

– Я желаю спланировать путешествие, – объявил Маэглин,  – и поэтому мне нужно посмотреть твои карты Долины.

– И ты их увидишь, – Глорфиндэль отвел волосы от лица и прищурился, глядя куда-то в сторону Маэглина. – Я собираюсь принести их на…

– Нет, нет, не пойдет. Как я смогу их обсуждать, не подготовившись как следует? Ты должен показать их мне сегодня.

Эктелион даже не пытался ловить взгляд Глорфиндэля. Выбора не было: все трое знали, что этому требованию – приказу – придется подчиниться. Но Глорфиндэль все же помедлил перед тем, как холодно ответить:

– Если так, ладно.

– А как я могу помочь с подготовкой? – спросил Эктелион, предупреждая излишне резкий ответ Маэглина.

– Ты? Твоя помощь мне сегодня не требуется, – сказал Маэглин. – Я позвал тебя лишь потому, что у меня есть для тебя подарок.

     Он указал на маленький блестящий предмет, лежавший на одном из верстаков.

– Подарок для Эктелиона? – голос Глорфиндэля прозвучал еще холоднее, чем раньше. – Что это?

Осторожно обходя препятствия, Эктелион подошел к верстаку и взял предмет: медальон с любимыми геометрическими узорами Маэглина. Эктелион нажал на защелку, и замок открылся. Внутри, на подкладке из темного шелка, лежало тонкое кольцо, сплетенное из нескольких светло-желтых нитей.

– Похоже, это медальон с твоими волосами, – сказал Эктелион Глорфиндэлю.

– Правда? – Глорфиндэль поспешно устремился к Эктелиону; по полу покатился какой-то металлический предмет.  – Ну… Да. Так и есть. Где он… Это была твоя идея?

– Нет, конечно.

– Что значит «нет, конечно»? Разве ты не испытываешь привязанности к моим волосам?

– Очень даже испытываю, но лишь до тех пор, пока эти волосы прикреплены к тебе. 

В нынешнем своем виде эти скрученные, осиротевшие волоски напомнили Эктелиону недавнюю беседу о тайных опасностях. Он закрыл медальон и взвесил его на руке.

– Знаешь, я сам его выковал, – сказал Маэглин. – Конечно, вам обоим следовало бы носить золотые кольца, благодаря коим ваш статус сделался бы очевидным для всех дев, но пока и так сойдет. Позже я намереваюсь изготовить второй медальон и отправить его с письмом. Наполнить его вы сможете самостоятельно. Давай же, Эктелион, поторопись и надень его.

Надевая цепочку медальона через голову, Эктелион пальцами задел руку Глорфиндэля – тот решил помочь и поправить косы. Эктелион отпустил цепочку, позволив ей упасть на грудь, но руку убрал не сразу: слишком хорошо он понимал, что сегодня вечером иного физического контакта между ними не будет.

– Значит, таков гномий обычай? – спросил Глорфиндэль. – Носить с собой волосы партнера? Используют ли они те необычайно обильные волосы, которые растут у них на лицах?

– Что? Нет, это была моя собственная идея, – сказал Маэглин. – Знаю, вы, прозаические воины, толком не поймете, но попытайтесь рассматривать это как символическое напоминание о вашем партнерстве.

– Я понял. В таком случае, может быть, я лучше наполню свой медальон оружейной смазкой, а не волосами? Так было бы намного практичнее.

Эктелион хотел было в наказание до боли сжать руку Глорфиндэля, но решил, что такой жест можно истолковать как поощрение – и наполовину правильно истолковать. Вместо этого Эктелион сказал:

– Маэглин, пожалуйста, прости Глорфиндэля  и его шутки. Он, конечно, не собирался критиковать твой продуманный и исполненный значения подарок, за который мы оба очень благодарны.

– На здоровье. И не волнуйся, Эктелион, – добавил Маэглин с великолепной снисходительностью, – я понимаю, что твой партнер одержим оружием, но я намерен сегодня же вечером объяснить ему важность других вещей. Пойдем же, Глорфиндэль. Веди меня к своим картам.

Пальцы Глорфиндэля скользнули вниз по руке Эктелиона, а потом Глорфиндэль отошел в сторону, осторожно выбирая путь по опасному полу.

Эктелиону оставалось только отправиться домой. Пешая прогулка его успокоила, может быть, даже слишком: вскоре он зевал, слегка спотыкался, и таким образом пришел к пониманию, что прежняя неестественная бодрость была обусловлена присутствием Глорфиндэля. Разлука приносила разочарование, но в одном казалась полезной: Эктелион сможет мирно выспаться, чего уже несколько дней не случалось, и таким образом лучше подготовиться к грядущим испытаниям.

Увы, первое испытание возникло еще до того, как Эктелион успел заснуть:  сразу, как только он добрался до своей комнаты. Кровать, веками стоявшая у западной стены, теперь занимала диагональное положение посреди комнаты. Неужели Салгант передвинул ее во время своего гнусного обыска? На первый взгляд больше ничего не потревожено. Могла ли сдвинутая кровать служить намеренным посланием, указанием на мнение Салганта о действиях, которые совершались на этом ложе?

   Эктелион не мог принудить себя беспокоиться. Он подсунул тряпки под ножки кровати, чтобы не поцарапать деревянный пол, и затолкал ее на место. Вскоре он улегся на свой знакомый бугристый матрас, служивший сценой для столь многих бессонниц – приятных или неприятных, смотря по тому, кто навещал Эктелиона: Глорфиндэль или мрачные мысли. На этот раз сон пришел легко.

 

 

Эктелиона, как и всегда, разбудила утренняя заря. Лучи солнца скользили по простыням, словно пряди золотых волос, и Эктелион встал в таком радостном настроении, что даже не поморщился из-за слишком очевидного сравнения. Он занимался служебными делами, пока не настало время отправляться во дворец, и вышел из дома, рассчитывая прийти к приемной Идриль чуть пораньше.  Его надежды оправдались: Глорфиндэль рассуждал так же.

– Эктелион! – сказал он. – Хорошо ли ты спал?

– В общем, да, – ответил Эктелион. Он было удивился бессмысленному вопросу, но потом заметил тени у Глорфиндэля под глазами. – А ты, значит, нет?

– О Эру, нет, – Глорфиндэль тяжело опустился на скамейку и провел рукой по лицу. – Маэглин продержал меня на ногах всю ночь: он говорил о картах и гномах до тех пор, пока я не утратил способность уверенно отличать одних от других. Он говорил и о тебе тоже, но, к счастью, тебя я ни с кем не перепутаю.

Он посмотрел на Эктелиона снизу вверх.

– Гм-м, – Эктелион сел рядом с Глорфиндэлем, хотя и понимал: сидеть так близко и слишком хорошо сознавать, что прикасаться друг к другу не следует – сплошное разочарование. – Я думал сегодня предоставить тебе вести разговор, вы ведь с Идриль как брат и сестра; но после этого твоего замечания я не уверен, что ты сможешь связно изъясняться.

– Я всего лишь шутил, – Глорфиндэль выпрямился и придвинулся чуть поближе. – Со мной все прекрасно, правда.

– Ты уверен? Не забыл принести своих гномов?

Глорфиндэль то ли застонал, то ли рассмеялся. Он поднял руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Эктелиона, но потом, очевидно, передумал. Он отвел ладонь и шлепнул Эктелиона по тому месту, которое собирался погладить.

– Не воруй мои шутки, – сказал Глорфиндэль.

Плечо у Эктелиона горело. Он почувствовал волнение, как на тренировке. Эктелион поддался этому чувству и отомстил за себя при помощи тычка локтем, а потом извернулся так, что почти ушел от ответного удара. Теперь оставалась одна разумная возможность: сократить дистанцию, не оставив места для новых ударов, и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы столкнуть противника со скамейки. Эктелион преуспевал: стратегия Глорфиндэля с пинками по голеням отвлекала, конечно, но в то же время лишала опоры самого Глорфиндэля, так что столкнуть его становилось легче.

– Повелители? – прозвучал женский голос.

Эктелион выплюнул прядь волос Глорфиндэля и посмотрел на одну из придворных дам Идриль. Как они не сумели заметить ее приближение? И что она о них теперь подумает, увидев, как они ведут себя, словно тридцатилетние – или, еще хуже, как влюбленная парочка во время ссоры? Эктелион сел прямо и постарался выглядеть достойно, тогда как рядом с ним Глорфиндэль пробормотал что-то насчет подъема боевого духа после Игр.

– Конечно, – у дамы было нейтральное выражение лица, что вызывало беспокойство. – Теперь, если вы готовы, принцесса хотела бы вас видеть.

Избегая смотреть на даму, Эктелион вошел в комнату. Идриль поднялась из-за обширного стола, покрытого книгами, и протянула руки в приветственном жесте.

– Доброе утро, Глорфиндэль. И тебе, Эктелион. Скажите, не под вашим ли влиянием Маэглин принял недавнее решение? Если так, я вам очень благодарна.

– Я говорил с Маэглином, да, – сказал Эктелион. – Но он сам решил, что отыскать новые залежи железной руды будет лучше всего для города.

Идриль натянуто улыбнулась:

– В самом деле, так будет лучше и для города, и для всех его жителей. И даже для Игр, может статься: подозреваю, что Маэглин стоит за путаницей с картами. В конце концов, он уже доказал, что не способен уважать уединение моей спальни.

– Он на такое способен, не сомневаюсь – сказал Глорфиндэль, – но мы знаем, что в случае с картами виновен Салгант. И, говоря о Салганте… Я хочу больше рассказать тебе о его недавних поступках, но перед тем ты должна услышать кое-что еще. Это касается меня и Эктелиона

– Правда? О чем ты?

В поисках подтверждения Глорфиндэль посмотрел на Эктелиона, а потом обратился к Идриль:

– Кузина, ты всегда была нам другом. Поэтому я надеюсь, что ты выслушаешь эту новость с дружеским сочувствием. Мы с Эктелионом… партнеры. Любовники.

– Нет! Наверное… – Идриль поднесла руку к губам и отступила на шаг; ее взгляд перебегал от одного собеседника к другому. – Вы должны простить мое изумление: просто мы с вами столько времени проводили вместе, и, хотя, конечно, ты часто упоминаешь Эктелиона, но я никогда не замечала… – ее взгляд остановился на Эктелионе с почти обвиняющим любопытством. – Я, разумеется, могу понять, что скромность могла вести к утаиванию подобных дел от чужих глаз, и все же… Наверное, романтические чувства нельзя скрыть полностью? Внимательный взгляд всегда что-нибудь да приметит.

  Что ж, у Идриль  в тот момент взгляд был очень даже внимательный, и Эктелион не мог винить ее за мотив пристального наблюдения: заботу об эмоциональном благополучии Глорфиндэля. Как Эктелион мог успокоить Идриль? Физической демонстрацией чувств? Неловкость в комнате ожидания лишила эту идею привлекательности. Он, конечно, мог сказать, что Глорфиндэль прекрасен и доблестен, но будет ли считаться объявление очевидных фактов романтическим? А если нет, то что будет считаться?

Выходило, что Идриль не зря беспокоится: возможно, в поведении Эктелиона имеется прискорбный изъян. Эктелион оглянулся, посмотрел на Глорфиндэля и с облегчением увидел, что тот не разочарован, а весел.

– Да ладно, Идриль, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Ты должна помнить, что все по-разному выказывают свои чувства. Эктелион сдержан, особенно на людях, но я тебя уверяю, что не считаю его холодным. Кроме того, иногда он из любви совершает поступки, достойные романтической сказки. Например, пишет мне песни. Незаметно помогает мне, когда я завален работой. И… – улыбка Глорфиндэля стала шире, – он носит медальон с моими волосами!  

– Неужели? Правда? – Идриль разглядывала шею Эктелиона, пока не заметила цепочку, которую тот забыл снять. – Ой, как мило.

– Да, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Тогда как я во имя любви всего лишь иногда позволяю ему выигрывать поединки. 

Эктелион ценил избавление из неловкой ситуации, но ему отнюдь не нравилось, что над ним воркуют, как над очаровательным щенком, и всё это уже заходило слишком далеко. Особенно если вспомнить, что он определенно побеждал там, на скамейке.

– Да, Глорфиндэль очень щедр, – сказал Эктелион, обращаясь к Идриль. – Собственно, он позволяет мне выигрывать больше половины боев.

– Что? – спросил Глорфиндэль. – Как ты это… Неважно. Надеюсь, уладим потом. Теперь же нам нужно обсудить несколько тем, связанных с предыдущей. Например, Салганта и владыку Тургона.

– Отец? – Идриль вновь помрачнела. – О нет! Неужели он о вас узнал?

– Еще нет, но мы думаем, что вскоре он может узнать, и не из дружественного источника. Мы думали сами сообщить ему, но не уверены…

– Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! – сказала Идриль. – Отец предпочитает не обращать внимания на злые сплетни, но он не сможет проигнорировать прямое признание. Проблема романтической привязанности между мужчинами тяжко давит на его разум по двум причинам: во-первых, он придерживается мнения, что Манвэ и Варда не одобряют никаких союзов, кроме супружеских; кроме того, он терпеть не может все эти песни о моем дяде Фингоне и Маэдросе Феанорионе… Песни, из-за которых у него сложилось довольно странное представление о том, что может взбрести в голову двоим любовникам мужского пола.

Последнее умозаключение Эктелион прекрасно понял, поскольку сам вдохновлялся теми песнями. В отличие от своей незамужней дочери, Тургон, вдовец, понимал притягательность  плотских утех. Но дочь, по крайней мере, понимала отца. Эктелион спросил Идриль:

– Значит, ты думаешь, что твой отец накажет нас за поступки, совершенные в свободное от службы время?

– Открыто – нет: он сочтет это несправедливым. Но, думаю, он будет тревожиться из-за вашей нравственности, силы духа и влияния на подчиненных. Так он может утратить веру в вас, что обернется катастрофой для нашего общего дела – защиты города. Нет, нет, об этом не может быть и речи: вы продолжите хранить свою тайну.

– Конечно, мы можем так поступить, – сказал Глорфиндэль. – Но что если он узнает правду и задаст нам прямой вопрос?

– О, Глорфиндэль, – Идриль ласково на него взглянула. – Тогда, конечно, ты должен солгать.

Глорфиндэль нахмурился.

– Солгать нашему повелителю. Мне это не нравится. Что ты думаешь, Эктелион?

В голове Эктелиона, на фоне общей неприязни к политике, сталкивались противоречивые требования долга.

– Что ж… – начал было Эктелион, но не успел он облечь свою мысль в слова, как двери распахнулись настежь.

В комнату вошел Тургон, за ним на небольшом расстоянии следовал Маэглин. Никто из них довольным и счастливым не выглядел.

Идриль отреагировала первой – сработали дипломатические рефлексы.

– Отец! – воскликнула она с обворожительной улыбкой. – Доброе утро. Какое редкое удовольствие!

– Доброе утро всем, – сказал Тургон. – Идриль, твой кузен сообщил мне об одном серьезном деле, которое я бы хотел с тобой обсудить. И с вами тоже, – обратился он к Эктелиону и Глорфиндэлю, – ибо оно касается вас обоих.

– Значит, ты хочешь побеседовать с нами троими? – спросила Идриль. – Полагаю, речь пойдет об Играх?

Эктелион не мог понять, говорит ли Идриль то, что думает, или, как и он сам, подозревает худшее. Все-таки было трудно поверить, что Маэглин предал их так быстро: парень с виду не раскаивался и не собирался защищаться; он прямо встретил взгляд Эктелиона и кивнул, словно в знак ободрения.

– Об Играх? – спросил Тургон. – Нет, ничего подобного. Если только… Я слышал, что в организации Игр были какие-то нарушения. Возможно, здесь есть связь.

– Нет, дядя, – сказал Маэглин. – Согласно моему расследованию, причиной неразберихи во время Игр стал розыгрыш Салганта.

– Понятно, – Тургон приподнял брови, но совсем невысоко, сохранив исполненный достоинства вид. – Знаешь, Маэглин, это хорошо, что ты наконец стал так сильно интересоваться повседневными делами города. Будь добр, разберись с виновниками этой небольшой проблемы. Но что касается других, более серьезных слухов… Эктелион, Глорфиндэль, – Тургон повернулся к ним лицом и откинул голову, рассматривая их с еще большего расстояния, нежели то, которое обеспечивал ему необычайный рост. – Правда или нет то, что вы предавались Феанорионскому Пороку?

– Феанорионскому Пороку? – Эктелион испытал прилив облегчения (в конце концов, не в его привычках было нападать на сородичей или даже угрожать им), но облегчение рассеялось, когда он вспомнил, какие истории о Маэдросе, этом выдающемся Феаноринге, более всего вызывали недовольство владыки Тургона. Тем не менее, Эктелион желал знать наверное, и спросил:

– Какому именно?   

– Тому, который… ну, некоторые еще зовут его Тэлерийским Грехом.

– Вот как? – спросил Маэглин. – Я не одобряю нолдорскую склонность обвинять во всем тэлери. Я думаю, что правильный, нейтральный термин – Гномий Обычай.

– И в самом деле, нейтральный термин. По мне так слишком нейтральный, – сказал Тургон. – Мы, однако, можем не выделять никакие народы, попросту назвав это Противоестественным Желанием.

– Я чувствую, – сказала Идриль, – что обсуждение терминологии отвлекает нас от подлинной проблемы. Как мне кажется, она заключается в том, что ни Глорфиндэль, ни Эктелион никогда бы не сделали ничего такого, что могло бы опорочить их звания. Разве это не так?

Она ободряюще улыбнулась. Эктелион проследил ее взгляд и посмотрел на Глорфиндэля, надеясь, что тому не терпится защитить их общую честь, но вместо этого был потрясен неуверенным, страдальческим выражением его лица. Эктелион был потрясен, но также и обрадован тем, что Глорфиндэль не послушался Идриль – и тут же испугался мелочности, позволившей ему испытывать эту радость. Но все эти меняющиеся эмоции были привычными, поверхностными: где-то в глубине засело скрытое напряжение, как перед решающей битвой. Сердце зачастило.

Ну что ж, Эктелион обещал бороться за то, что они с Глорфиндэлем делили на двоих.

Тургон сказал:

– Вижу, вы наконец поняли мой вопрос. Теперь отвечайте.

Опущенные уголки рта выдавали отвращение Тургона, совершенно понятное, разумеется – но в этой битве Эктелиону придется стоять не бок о бок с владыкой, а на стороне противника. Эктелион намеренно выдохнул, чтобы замедлить пульс. Потом, как прицеливающийся лучник, он подождал тишины между двумя ударами сердца и произнес:

– Да.

Наступило молчание. Потом Идриль сказала:

– Ты подразумеваешь, что да, не сделал ничего, что нанесло бы вред чести…

– Я подразумеваю, – сказал Эктелион Тургону, – что да, слух верен. Тем не менее, я не думаю, что это важнее жульничества на соревнованиях. Нельзя даже сказать, что мы лгали тебе, – Эктелион мельком взглянул на Идриль.

Тургон ответил:

– Однако вы скрывали правду, и, таким образом, лгали умолчанием.

– Правду знали лишь мы двое. Возможно, нам следовало сообщить тебе, владыка, но разве подобные личные дела достойны королевского внимания? Мы рассказали близким. Леди Идриль знает.

– И я тоже, что очевидно, – добавил Маэглин.

Тургон не обратил на него внимания.

– Я согласен, что подобного рода недостатки следует скрывать от широкой общественности, ожидающей от своих предводителей нравственных примеров. Но хочу напомнить, что королевского внимания стоит всякое дело, если оно касается управления государством.

– Не думаю, что наши отношения таковы, – сказал Эктелион. – По меньшей мере, я не думаю, что из-за них мы как-то пренебрегали службой. Долг для нас много важнее личной жизни, и в этом, мой король, я даю тебе слово.

– Ты легко произносишь клятву – еще один феанорионский порок. – Сосредоточенное лицо Тургона исказилось, он нахмурился. – И все же, как твой повелитель, я чувствую себя обязанным помочь тебе сдержать слово. Видимо, лучшим способом будет освободить тебя от искушения. За пределами города немало работы: ты уже проводишь какое-то время у Врат, но есть еще патрулирование холмов, а еще копи… Затем, разумеется, существуют иные государства, где с радостью примут помощь такого энергичного и искусного воина, как любой из вас.

Идриль подошла поближе и коснулась руки Тургона:

– Отец, ты, должно быть, думаешь, что так будет лучше; но пожалуйста, вспомни, как много пользы Глорфиндэль и Эктелион приносят нам здесь, в городе. Их трудно будет заменить. Они оба пользуются всеобщей любовью. Если ты отошлешь прочь одного из них или разлучишь их, народ заметит и станет удивляться. Кто-то может додуматься до правды и даже принять их сторону. У Эктелиона особенно много сторонников среди тех, кто относит себя к тэлери и не всегда уважает нолдорские законы или нолдорских правителей в той мере, в какой нам бы хотелось.

Тургон обдумал ее доводы.

– Это верно, – сказал он. – Ты говоришь мудро, как и всегда. К счастью, меры, о которых я упомянул, могут не понадобиться… Если мои военачальники полагают, что не нуждаются в них, – сказал он холодно, вновь обращаясь к Эктелиону. – Предлагаю вам добровольно и немедленно положить конец позорной связи.  

Этого выбора Эктелион и страшился, и все же не слишком расстроился от услышанного. Прежнее напряжение испарилось; теперь он чувствовал, что словно наполнен светом, достаточно ярким, чтобы ослепнуть и не видеть даже собственных внутренних сомнений: так иногда бывало с Эктелионом на ложе или в бою. Он сказал:

– Я с радостью пообещаю именно так и поступить, если пойму, каким именно образом наша связь повредила городу. Был ли ты недоволен нашей службой, владыка?

Тургон снова нахмурился.

– Признаю, ваше рвение при исполнении разнообразных обязанностей было замечательно, если говорить о прошлом. Однако теперь, поразмыслив, я думаю, что в последнее время не всё гладко. После того, как моя сестра… после приезда Маэглина. Были кое-какие мелкие признаки… Трудности с Играми в этом году тоже могут быть своего рода косвенным признаком. Подозреваю, что винить следует вашу связь.

Обвинение было мучительным, особенно из-за того, что Эктелион слишком хорошо понимал, как сказывались на суждении Тургона личные заботы,   чувства по отношению к Феанорингам и их влиянию на брата. К несчастью, указать на иронию этого совпадения значило бы только повредить делу; к счастью, существовал ответ гораздо проще и лучше.

– Наша связь, – сказал Эктелион, – началась еще до рождения твоего племянника.

Тургон в изумлении уставился на Эктелиона, как и Идриль. Маэглин, кажется, несколько оскорбился. Глорфиндэль улыбнулся.

– Это правда, владыка, – сказал он. – Что же касается нашей преданности долгу, то я полагаю, что, стараясь быть достойным…

– Правильно, – перебил Эктелион. Изложение представлений Глорфиндэля о любви могло только рассердить государя, особенно если бы Глорфиндэль по привычке помянул Фингона и Маэдроса. – Владыка Тургон, ты, конечно, помнишь, что за последние несколько дюжин лет тебе случалось хвалить нас обоих за дисциплину и расторопность.

Тургон продолжал пристально на них смотреть. Эктелион подавил желание сказать что-нибудь еще, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы выглядеть дисциплинированным и расторопным.

Наконец Тургон сказал:

– Знаете, я думаю, что вы правы. Но этот ваш изъян… – Тургон скривился, – даже с виду он не вредит вашей службе, это все равно безнравственное поведение и дурной способ прожить жизнь. Надеюсь, вы вновь отыщете правильный путь. И женитесь. – Лицо его смягчилось. – Дети – радость, которой вы не захотите лишиться.

– Но, дядя, – сказал Маэглин, – даже если они поженятся, как я и предлагал, Эктелион и Глорфиндэль все равно не смогут иметь детей.

– Что?

– Я в этом уверен. Конечно, гномы, которых я упоминал, иногда усыновляют сиро…

– Маэглин, – сказал Тургон, – замолчи. Я, само собой, подразумевал, что им следует жениться на женщинах.  То, о чем ты говоришь – разврат, и я не желаю больше никогда слышать ни слова на эту тему. Ни от кого. Надеюсь, это понятно? – Тургон оглядел комнату, прежде чем снова обратиться к Эктелиону и Глорфиндэлю. – Я не настаиваю на том, чтобы вы немедленно нашли в себе силы справиться с вашими недостатками. Я, однако, буду настаивать на том, чтобы вы вели себя так – продолжали вести себя так, чтобы невозможно было догадаться, удалось ли вам преуспеть. А теперь оставьте меня, вы оба.

Холодный тон предполагал, что даже если Тургон и решил не приказывать своим заблудшим военачальникам удалиться из города, он был весьма рад приказать им удалиться с глаз долой. Глорфиндэль положил на стол свои карты, поклонился и вышел. Эктелион последовал за ним. Они не смотрели друг на друга, пока вновь не оказались наедине в пустой комнате ожидания.

У Глорфиндэля был слегка расфокусированный взгляд.

– Эктелион, – произнес он едва слышно, – Эктелион, ты был великолепен. Если в будущем ты когда-нибудь меня рассердишь, пожалуйста, напомни об этом мгновении.

– Спасибо за предложение, оно точно пригодится, – сказал Эктелион, – но… чтобы «великолепен»? Признаю, я добился желательного для нас результата, или близко к тому, но подозреваю, что дойду до сожалений о своем поведении… Да, если честно, я уже начинаю жалеть.

– Естественно, – улыбнулся Глорфиндэль. – Но я обещаю, что ты забудешь о сожалениях, как только мы доберемся до дома. Или даже раньше. Сюда, следуй за мной.

Он взял Эктелиона за локоть и потянул в пустой коридор. Эктелион не пытался стряхнуть его руку. Относительное уединение, примешиваясь к легкой злости на решение Тургона (приказ лгать умолчанием), порождало  волнение. Эктелион решил заговорить о личном:

– Я заметил, что Тургон не согласен с твоей теорией насчет искалеченного орка. Он ждет, что однажды мы начнем нормальную жизнь женатых мужчин.

– Тургон ошибается, – Глорфиндэль остановился и повернулся к Эктелиону лицом. – Я знаю, ты подозрительно относишься к моей преданности тебе  – настолько подозрительно, что я думал выдать тебе справку, подтверждающую отсутствие у меня интереса ко всем женщинам в Гондолине, и обновлять ее периодически, по мере вхождения в возраст новых поколений. Но ты должен понимать, что я от тебя отличаюсь.

– Отличаешься? Каким образом? – спросил Эктелион. – Я думал… думал, что мы хотим одного и того же.

– Мы хотим взаимно дополнять друг друга. Ты, однако, отчасти жаждешь обычной жизни, или по меньшей мере думаешь, что такая жизнь была бы лучше: почему еще ты стал бы упорно предполагать, что я воспользуюсь первым попавшимся шансом начать такую жизнь? Но твои умозаключения совершенно ни на чем не основаны. Я никогда не стремился быть как все, поверь мне. – Глорфиндэль внимательно  и открыто смотрел на Эктелиона, словно приглашая поверить. – Я помню, как сидел за столом у деда на кухне, когда тот готовил еду, и слышал его слова о странных судьбах тех, кто не женится рано. И для меня это прозвучало так волнующе, так восхитительно, и я сразу понял, что именно этого хочу. Вот что я обрел с тобой.

– Странную судьбу?

– Скорее волнение и восторг. То и другое я только что пережил. – Глорфиндэль протянул руку, чтобы погладить Эктелиона по плечу. – Для меня здесь нет ничего особенно странного, а для тебя? Нет, даже ты признал, что это кажется естественным, пусть и может быть называться отклонением от нормы. Впрочем, не так уж и необычно: помнишь того солдата Арфы? Как бы там ни было, я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы это казалось более обыденным

– И каким образом ты мог бы достичь своей цели?

– Ну, ты помнишь мой ваньярский свиток? – Пальцы Глорфиндэля скользнули выше. – Я рисую нечто очень похожее, только с двумя мужчинами.

– Я знаю. – Эктелион не обращал внимания на руку, которая теперь пробиралась вверх по его шее. – Ты годами этим занимался.

– Не так: я пытаюсь воспроизвести именно тот особенный ваньярский стиль. Добившись успеха в подражании, я собираюсь закопать свиток у себя в саду, чтобы состарить. А потом, наконец, я проникну в библиотеку Целителей. Ну как, разве мой план не превосходен? – спросил он с самодовольной улыбкой.

– Нет, – сказал Эктелион, уворачиваясь от его прикосновения, – точно нет. Зачем тебе выставлять на всеобщее обозрение наихудшие стороны таких отношений, как у нас, показывать их порочность?

– Как я уже сказал, я хочу дать окружающим привыкнуть к самой мысли. Но я не столько беспокоюсь о тех, чьи чувства легко оскорбить, сколько о тех, кому выпала судьба вроде нашей. Я хочу, чтобы они чувствовали себя менее одинокими.

– Понимаю. – Эктелион помнил то чувство одиночества. Он потер шею, неожиданно почувствовав холод. – О, я не могу думать об этом сейчас: беседа с нашей правящей династией повредила моему рассудку. А теперь пойдем домой. Да, я понимаю, что ты тащишь меня в сторону бельевой кладовки, но в нынешних обстоятельствах я не думаю, что нам стоит так рисковать.

– В сторону кладовки для мётел… Но да, полагаю, ты прав. Я даже не знаю, какое у дворцовых уборщиков расписание. – С минуту Глорфиндэль выглядел удрученным, но потом его лицо прояснилось. – Отлично. Пошли к тебе домой.

– Ко мне? Только вчера ты настаивал, что твой дом ближе.

– Ну да, но… – Глорфиндэль посмотрел в сторону. – Я хочу убраться подальше отсюда. Кстати, по дороге можем заглянуть к Салганту на службу – просто сказать ему, что Тургон обо всем знает и запретил любые разговоры.

– Так было бы надежнее всего, верно. – Эктелион почти жалел Салганта: его подлые планы, кажется, оказались столь же несвоевременными, как и большая часть его форшлагов.* – Тогда пошли.

 

 

Они шли по городу и обсуждали формальный повод встречи: предстоящее написание отчета по Играм. Эктелиону притворство давалось тяжелее обычного. Хотя с их последнего свидания наедине и в безопасности прошло всего несколько дней, за эти дни столько всего произошло, что их можно было принять за годы. Эктелион был рад, когда им удалось добраться до дома без происшествий.

– Знаешь, – сказал Глорфиндэль, когда они перешагнули порог, – мне хотелось бы отпраздновать. Как насчет того, чтобы открыть бутылку вина? Может быть, хорошего выдержанного неврастского? Думаю, у тебя в погребе оно есть. А я пока, эм, подготовлю все наверху.

Лицо Глорфиндэля выражало то же лукавство, какое звучало в его словах; Эктелион ожидал приятного сюрприза. Тем не менее, когда он наконец поднялся по лестнице к себе в комнату, прижимая к груди пару наскоро прихваченных холодных бутылок, Эктелион не заметил никаких признаков приготовлений. Правда, Глорфиндэль сидел на кровати, но он был по-прежнему полностью одет и не принес никаких полезных принадлежностей. При виде Эктелиона Глорфиндэль улыбнулся, но слегка неестественно.

– Давай мне бутылку, – сказал он, помахивая кинжалом, – я вскрою печать.

Но Эктелион был по горло сыт промедлениями.

– Позже. Для начала мы должны уладить дело с тренировочными боями, в которых ты якобы позволял мне одерживать победы.

Эктелион поставил вино на стол и сел рядом с Глорфиндэлем, в точности как в зале для ожидания аудиенций, и не обратил внимания на то, что кровать неожиданно скрипнула под их общим весом.

– Что ж, отлично, – сказал Глорфиндэль, придвигаясь поближе. – А как будем улаживать? Возобновим наше прерванное состязание? Но постой, для начала надо избавиться от ножей. Ради безопасности. – Он позволил своему кинжалу упасть на пол, а после, с уверенностью того, кто привык обращаться с подобным оружием, потянулся к поясу Эктелиона или куда-то пониже.

Эктелион ожидал чего-то в таком роде, а потому не растерял собранности и сумел удержаться на месте, когда Глорфиндэль его толкнул. К несчастью, кровать вновь недовольно скрипнула и Эктелион отвлекся; а после следующего толчка он приземлился на спину и поглядел снизу вверх на самодовольное лицо Глорфиндэля – но только на мгновение. Следующий скрип больше напоминал треск, а потом внезапно матрас, на котором лежал Эктелион, утратил горизонтальность и задрался вверх со стороны его ног; в тот же миг на самодовольном лице Глорфиндэля появилась болезненная гримаса.

– Ой, – сказал он. – Изголовье изгаляется и бьет по голове.

 Эктелион оставил Глорфиндэля наедине с его ужасным каламбуром и опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. Их было на удивление немного: спинка кровати у изголовья отделилась от остальной рамы, и почти ничего не откололось.

– Странно, – заметил Эктелион. – Выглядит так, словно ослабли винты, на которых держалась кровать.

– Что же здесь странного? У тебя старая, плохо сделанная кровать, – сказал Глорфиндэль со всем самодовольством, на какое способен мужчина, наполовину придавленный спинкой кровати. – Скажу честно, я ждал, что нечто такое произойдет.

– Неужели? Полагаю, мне тоже следовало этого ожидать, – мрачно сказал Эктелион. – Но если ты хочешь знать, отчего случившееся мне кажется странным – это потому, что винты были вполне надежно закреплены, когда я в последний раз проверял.

– Ну, наверное, давно это было?

– Вчера вечером.

– Ах, вот как. Ну, может быть, кто-то их ослабил, пока тебя не было дома сегодня утром. Я подозреваю Сал…

– Я устал подозревать всех подряд, да ничего серьезного и не случилось. Я уверен, кровать можно спасти.

– Что? – Глорфиндэль наконец отодвинул от себя спинку кровати и присоединился к Эктелиону на полу. – О, понимаю. Правильно. Работы на час, я бы сказал, – голос Глорфиндэля звучал угрюмо. – Полагаю, ты будешь настаивать на том, чтобы заняться починкой сейчас?

– Ну что ж, твой кинжал прекрасно подойдет в качестве инструмента для подобной работы, – Эктелион улыбнулся, взглянув на потрясенное лицо Глорфиндэля. – Но нет, совершено точно нет. Только дурак стал бы тратить наше совместное время на сборку моей мебели.

– Да, полагаю, насчет этого ты прав, – сказал Глорфиндэль без всякого самодовольства. – Итак, что будем делать? Перетащим матрас на пол, или…

Эктелион ответил:

– Ну, в нашем распоряжении всегда остается перекладина. Как это называлось в твоем свитке… «Восхождение на Телперион»?

 

[i] **Форшла́г** — мелодическое украшение, состоящее из одного или нескольких звуков, предшествующих какому-либо звуку мелодии, и исполняющееся за счёт длительности последующего звука (как правило).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Как обычно, фидбек приветствуется, особенно разумный критический фидбек. И благодарю Eveiya, Maggie, Lenine, Claudio и Dagmar за комментарии!  
> 1\. Кстати о Lenine: эта глава посвящена ей в качестве запоздалого подарка на день рождения. С днем рождения!
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
>  *Форшлаг — мелодическое украшение, состоящее из одного или нескольких звуков, предшествующих какому-либо звуку мелодии, и исполняющееся за счёт длительности последующего звука (как правило).


	9. Дополнительные материалы

**ПОЭЗИЯ**

******От поклонника. Первое воззвание к Идриль  
**  
О благородная, прекрасная Идриль,  
Хоть свет твоих волос мне сердце поразил,   
Я холодность твою, пилюлю горькую, испил.  
По временам я от нее хандрил.  
Лед слов твоих меня лишает сил.  
Опять перо макну я в пузырек чернил:  
Стихи я для тебя искусно сочинил,  
В них мастерство поэта я вложил:  
Быть может, так тебе я стану мил.  
Как гном, избрав с умом по камню дрель  
Усердно твердь горы бы просверлил,  
  
Так я стремлюсь к рубину сердца твоего,  
И, получив, вовек не выпущу его. 

 

****К Идриль, воззвание второе** **

**** Чистое золото ценят за редкость.   
Чистое золото - цвет твоих волос.    
Кровь наша тоже редкость:    
Наше происхождение не имеет себе равных.    
Каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, я словно иду по воздуху,    
И все же, когда я заявляю о своей любви,    
Ты отвечаешь мне гневным взглядом.    
Так остры твои слова, что они разрывают мне сердце,    
Рвут его, точно рассерженный медведь,   
И я остаюсь всхлипывать от отчаяния.    
Но я все-таки надеюсь, что ты ко мне неравнодушна:   
Ведь из нас бы получилась такая прекрасная пара.

 

 

 **КРАТКОЕ СОДЕРЖАНИЕ ПРЕДЫДУЩИХ ГЛАВ**  

(кроме глав 7 и 8 - так в оригинале. Прим. переводчика)

**Глава 1. Много информации сразу**

Гондолин *сияет*.

Маэглин (щурится). Я ненавижу этот город со всеми его именами, зато люблю свою мертвую матушку и светловолосую кузину, не обязательно в таком порядке. Мне явно нужна помощь – в смысле, с планами насчет женитьбы. Эй, Эктелион!

Глорфиндэль. Ты не обидишься? Мы тут с Эктелионом собирались приступить к делу. Но, полагаю, можем завтра опять встретиться.

В два часа пополудни, у меня в комнате.

*Выходит, волосы у него с виду точно такие же, как у Идриль.*

Сексуальное напряжение *тоже уходит*.

Маэглин. Хорошо. Что ж, Эктелион… позволь мне немного поболтать о желании жениться, законах и обычаях эльдар, и о полном отсутствии каких-либо длящихся, официальных отношений между такими друзьями, как Фингон и Маэдрос.

Эктелион. Не мог бы ты перейти к делу, пожалуйста? Ты весьма иронично затрагиваешь все мои проблемы.

Маэглин. К делу? *Бормочет, оглядывается*. Ай! Что здесь делает этот светлый волосок?

Эктелион (скрещивая пальцы). Существует абсолютно логичное объяснение его присутствию, и оно никак не касается никакого однополого секса.

Маэглин. Хватит болтать чепуху! Волосок принадлежит Идриль, и ты это знаешь!

Эктелион. Идриль? О да. *Яростно кивает*.

Зловещая музыка *звучит*.

Гондолин *по-прежнему сияет*.

 

**Глава вторая. Оправдание для плохого описания секса**

Маэглин. Эй, Салгант! Иди сюда! Мне надо дискредитировать Эктелиона, чтобы он не мог жениться на моей кузине.

Салгант. На твоей кузине? Обычное дело. Ну да, клеветать на тех, кто выше, сильнее и талантливее – это у меня получается лучше всего.

Маэглин. Мне всё равно. Слушай меня, слабак.

Эктелион и Глорфиндэль собираются встретиться наедине. В два часа. У

Глорфиндэля дома. Я упоминал, что отец обычно запирал меня в чулане? Вот тебе ключи. Воспользуйся ими.

Салгант. Черт, хорошо, что я достаточно умен, чтобы понять намек! *Прячется под столом Глорфиндэля*.

Глорфиндэль и Эктелион *входят, разворачивают карты для Военных игр*.

Салгант (зевает под столом). Ненавижу этих одержимых войной и переоцененных качков.

Глорфиндэль (Эктелиону): Думаю, тебе надо избавиться от старой кровати и завести новую.

Эктелион. Нет, не стану. Эй, зачем тебе порно с натуралами?

Глорфиндэль. В образовательных целях. Теперь позволь тебя отвлечь, предложив использовать больше спортивного инвентаря в нашей половой жизни.

Эктелион *отвлекается*.

Порно музыка *начинает играть.*

Глорфиндэль и Эктелион * выполняют неопределенные действия сексуального характера*

Салгант *тихо паникует, потом убегает, захватив с собой одну из карт.*

Салгант. Я обладаю знанием! Знание – СИЛА! А теперь куда мне с ним податься? Уж точно не стану делиться с Маэглином, оно моё, моя прелесть… Ладно, кроме этой карты, которую я собираюсь ему отдать, и пусть делает с ней что хочет.

Зловещая музыка *снова звучит.*

**Глава 3. Веселье с необычайно оптимистичным рассказчиком**

Глорфиндэль (своим новобранцам). Знаете, настоящие воины любят красть и уничтожать кровати командиров.

Салгант. Кресла, а не кровати. Ну, все равно. Здравствуй, милый друг детства – или, скорее, здравствуй, противоестественный извращенец!

Глорфиндэль. М-м-м, противоестественное извращение… А вообще (не то чтобы я в чем-то признавался) чего ты от меня хочешь?

Салгант. Я хочу, чтобы перестал вести себя как невыносимый тупой качок, а еще чтобы ты убедил Идриль добрее относиться к Маэглину.

Глорфиндэль. Отвратительный вымогатель, я никогда не соглашусь на твои гнусные… Подожди, звучит-то вполне разумно. Так и быть. Пока.

*На месте Салганта появляется Эктелион*

Эктелион. Глорфиндэль, насчет того порно с натуралами, которое я нашел у тебя в комнате…

Глорфиндэль. Прости, я сейчас неловко сменю тему разговора! Я придумал блестящий ход, чтобы сохранить наши отношения, и собираюсь теперь избегать любого физического контакта с тобой, очевидным образом тебе лгать и отказываться от встреч наедине.

Эктелион. Ладно, по крайней мере, ты не встречаешься с женщинами.

Глорфиндэль. Ой, я забыл сказать, что у меня сегодня попозже встреча с Идриль?

Эктелион. Прости. Сейчас я должен уйти и страдать молча.

*Рандомный переход*

Идриль. Здравствуй, Глорфиндэль. Наступило время рассказать кое-что о Военных играх! Ты мне как раз передал несколько конвертов со стартовыми позициями команд; завтра на приеме я их раздам. Еще что-нибудь?

Глорфиндэль. Пожалуй, да: не хочешь ли ты поразмыслить над тем, как помягче обращаться с двоюродным братом?

Идриль. Нет. Он пытался меня соблазнить плохими стихами и рассказами о разведении животных. Собственно, не поможешь ли ты мне пожестче с ним обойтись и не согласишься ли сопровождать меня назавтрашнем приеме?

Глорфиндэль. Договорились, иду с тобой! Уверен, я смогу убедить Салганта и Эктелиона меня понять.

Идриль (в сторону). Да, я заметила, что ты испытываешь к Эктелиону нежные чувства.

*Глорфиндэль идет домой, рисует какое-то порно с геями и берет рисунок с собой в

постель.  
Глорфиндэль: М-м-м, противоестественное извращение.

 

**Глава 4. Семь коротких разговоров с Эктелионом**

_Разговор первый. Семена подозрений посеяны_

Эктелион. Я опоздал на прием, потому что кто-то утопил в фонтане любимое кресло Дуилина.

Эгалмот. Интересный слух. Кстати, о слухах: Идриль и Маэглин наверное друг друга недолюбливают. Ясное дело, они вовлечены в борьбу за власть. Я так полагаю, Глорфиндэль принял сторону Идриль, м-м?

*Идриль и Глорфиндэль очень мило смотрятся вместе.*

Эктелион (и Маэглин) *сердито глядят.*

 

_Разговор второй. Случайный горожанин дает новую пищу подозрениям_

Пенголод. Да, орочья грамматика совершенно потрясающая. Кстати, ты не находишь, что Глорфиндэль и Идриль мило смотрятся вместе?

*Эктелион молча страдает.*

 

_Разговор третий. Глорфиндэль не помог_

Глорфиндэль. Эктелион, я хочу с тобой поговорить.

Эктелион. Хорошо. Я…

Глорфиндэль. …да, мне нужно, чтобы ты позаботился о моей девушке. Пока!

 

_Разговор четвертый. Ироническое недопонимание ухудшает положение_

Идриль (прозрачно намекает). Пожалуйста, постарайся быть добрее к Глорфиндэлю, если он решит поговорить с тобой о романтической любви.

Эктелион. Просто не могу заставить себя отвечать на эти явные намеки на скорую помолвку Идриль и Глорфиндэля.

 

_Разговор пятый. Салгант – зараза_

Салгант. Глорфиндэль и Идриль так мило смотрятся вместе. Ты, должно быть, по-настоящему счастлив за друга, а?

Эктелион. Спасибо, что напомнил о моем Долге. Да, я очень за рад за Глорфиндэля. Так рад, что петь хочется.

*Салгант уходит в растерянности.*

*Эктелион страдает изо всех сил.*

 

_Разговор шестой. Больше ироничного недопонимания_

Глорфиндэль. Эктелион, я думаю, что Салгант тебе всё рассказал.

Эктелион. Да, и я не хочу об этом говорить. До свидания.

Эктелион и Глорфиндэль. Как ужасно меня бросили.

 

_Разговор седьмой. Наконец-то можно отвлечься_

Элеммакил. Кто-то пытается представить дело так, словно ты жульничал на Военных играх!

Эктелион. Отлично!

 

**Глава пятая. Извращения подлинные и воображаемые**

Салгант. Я бы с удовольствием еще пошантажировал Глорфиндэля.

Глорфиндэль *кстати появляется*. Ах ты ублюдок! Ты оклеветал Эктелиона!

Салгант. Ну, технически это был не я, хотя едва ли ты мне поверишь. Но я хотя бы не извращенец!

Глорфиндэль. Если б я только знал, что ты проводишь время, подглядывая за чужой удавшейся личной жизнью, я бы мог сказать что-нибудь похлеще, чем «я тоже не извращенец».

Салгант. Давай посмотрим, что думают другие. Эй, Эгалмот! Послушай-ка!  *Играет странную песню без рифмы про горячий однополый секс.*

Эгалмот. Горячий однополый секс? Гм. Хорошо, что песня – не вполне надежное доказательство. А теперь давай я тебе дам немного конструктивной критики.

Салгант. Да, вот это разочарование. Лучше пойду еще пошпионю за Глорфиндэлем.  *Протискивается за статую*

Идриль и Глорфиндэль *Обсуждают какой-то двусмысленный вопрос, связанный с Эктелионом*

Салгант *извращенно понимает сказанное.*

Глорфиндэль. Маэглин идет. Думаю, мне стоит расстаться с Идриль поспешно, романтично и на виду у половины города.

Маэглин. Итак, Идриль, Эктелион за тобой ухаживает. Мне всё известно.

Идриль. Что? Ох, бедный Глорфиндэль. Как бы там ни было, моя личная жизнь тебя не касается.

Маэглин. Касается, конечно, потому что… я люблю тебя и хочу от тебя детей! В конце концов, ты не так мне генетически близка, как мать, но всё равно очень близка. А евгеника – это круто.

Салгант *опять извращенно все понимает и на этот раз не ошибается.*

Маэглин. Позволь мне доказать свои чувства, продекламировав прочувствованные стихи собственного сочинения.

Идриль. Фу! Инцестуозная похоть – уже плохо, но подростковые стихи хуже всего. *Убегает.*

Маэглин *бежит за ней*.

Салгант. Король должен узнать обо всех этих извращениях! Но сначала я должен найти доказательство. Начну с дома Эктелиона.

Какие-то Стражи *прекращают возиться с кроватью Эктелиона и убегают.*

Салгант *в очередной раз извращенно все понимает. Всхлипывает.*

 

Г **лава 6. Хорошие новости для читателей, уставших от всяческого недопонимания**

Глорфиндэль. Эй, Эктелион! Я думаю, что отзывать команду Фонтана – плохая идея. Идриль тоже так думает.

Эктелион. Идриль? Каждый раз, как ты произносишь ее имя, я отчасти умираю внутри. В любом случае, я стою на своем реше… Вау, какие блестящие у тебя волосы. Я сделаю всё, о чем ты попросишь.

Эгалмот *внезапно появляется с горсткой сердитых раскрашенных эльфов*

Эгалмот. Я появился в этой главе, чтобы показать Военные игры, упомянуть, что Салгант лазил по чужим домам, и научить Глорфиндэля ужасной фразочке для случайных знакомств. Эру, какой же я полезный друг и второстепенный персонаж.

Эгалмот *внезапно исчезает. Забирает с собой эльфов*

Эктелион. Команда Ласточки пропала, и от стресса я медленно схожу с ума.

Глорфиндэль *старается поддержать. Не забывает упомянуть Идриль.*

Эктелион *отчасти умирает внутри.*

Рандомный стражник Арфы (Р.С.А.)*рандомно появляется.*

Р.С.А. : Я тут это, подумал, что расскажу вам, как лорд Салгант вас шантажирует. И спрошу, не знаете ли вы каких-нибудь еще геев, с которыми могли бы меня познакомить. И еще посмотрю на Эктелиона с явной заинтересованностью в любовном свидании.

Глорфиндэль. Я не ревнив, ничего такого, но я тебя сейчас отсюда вышвырну.

Дуилин *появляется на месте Р.С.А.*

Дуилин. Я пришел спросить насчет Ласточек. И еще спеть: тили-тили-тесто, Глорфиндэль и Идриль – жених и не…

Эктелион. Я слишком подавлен, чтобы вышвырнуть Дуилина. Пожалуй, я его просто выгоню.

Глорфиндэль. Итак, давай поговорим о наших отношениях, оказавшихся под угрозой.

Эктелион. Об отношениях? О каких еще отношениях?

Глорфиндэль. И зачем я вообще пытаюсь применять здесь логику? *Целует Эктелиона*.

Эктелион *отвечает на поцелуй.* Нет, подожди! Это неправильно! Ты же помолвлен!

Их громадное недопонимание: *наконец-то разрешается.* 

Что-то разумное: *произносится вслух, пусть и тщательно прикрытое разнообразными метафорами из области военного дела*.

Орки: *упоминаются.*

Глорфиндэль: Итак, что будем делать с шантажом?

Эктелион: Думаю, долг приказывает нам отказаться от наших отношений, оказавшихся под угрозой.

Глорфиндэль: Но… мы вот-вот погибнем! Почему бы не развлечься напоследок?

Эктелион: Фраза ужасная, но на меня странным образом действует.

Какие-то парни из команды Ласточки (из ямы, жалобно): Помогите! Кроты нас поймали!

Эктелион: Это мне напоминает о том, что мы могли бы попросить о помощи Маэглина…


End file.
